Inter-Dimensional Travel is a Bitch!
by agwp2010
Summary: SEQUEL TO INTER-DIMENSIONAL TELEPORTATION IS THE ONLY WAY TO TRAVEL. After leaving the Hetalia world for their own Alex, Gavin, Lucy, and Luke were just trying to live their lives as normally as they could. Unfortunately, the countries have other plans. Please read the first story before this, or else it won't make sense. Cover art not mine. **COMPLETE**
1. Chapter 1

**Oh look, what is this? IT'S A SEQUEL! I actually pulled through and did shit to get this up tonight! Y'all should be real proud of me right now, this was hard to finish without falling asleep. Ok, so here is the sequel. Have fun, read chapters, obsess over updates, curse my name for not updating soon enough for your liking, and enjoy the ride!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Do we have everything we need? Are the bags in place? Are my scones in my bag?!" England asked. To put it simply, he was having a small panic attack. For him crossing dimensions was a very trying experience, and they hadn't even gotten onto the teleportation pad yet!

"Iggy, dude, calm down! I'm sure you have everything you need to go see your inter-dimensional girlfriend," America teased. England huffed at America's teasing and walked off to check over his bags, leaving a confused America. Meanwhile, in the background, Prussia was laughing at the exchange.

Prussia was too awesome to say he was nervous, if anything he was the picture of cool composure. He was currently standing with Germany, Hungary, and Austria. Germany had insisted on going with them to the other dimension, something about keeping his brother in line, which meant that Italy was going to be coming along as well. "Kesesesesese, I wonder if Gavin has been missing mein awesomeness," he pondered.

"If anything he's enjoyed the time without your obnoxious attitude," Austria grumbled. Hungary giggled at his comment, especially when Prussia sent him an indignant look. Austria was only there because his home had been chosen as the sendoff point, otherwise he would be aggressively piano playing right now.

"I do want to see Luke though," Hungary said to herself, blushing slightly.

"You guys should try to be serious about this," Germany chided. Prussia rolled his eyes and Hungary shrugged her shoulders, both of them too used to Germany's scolding to care.

"Ah, Germany, can you help me fit all of this pasta into my suitcase? I think the problem is Machiavelli taking up all this space," complained Italy. He had just arrived with his suitcase nearly spilling its contents everywhere. Italy set the case down and opened it, revealing pounds of uncooked pasta, jars of homemade sauce, and a man folded into an uncomfortable position.

"Italy! You need to pack clothes, not people and pasta! Besides, Machiavelli's principles are useless in America, no matter what dimension it is," Germany scolded. Italy cowered, annoying Germany even more, but eventually began to help Germany repack the suitcase.

Off in a corner, all by himself, Russia watched the room in childlike fascination. He was especially amused by the relations between Germany, Italy, and the recently arrived Japan. Honestly though, he wanted to punch them all in the face so they could start moving faster. The longer they stayed here, the longer his precious sunflower was without him. His brooding began to cast a dark aura over the room, making nations a little more eager to get moving.

Russia sighed and began to stroke his sunflower's pipe, the message across it in pristine condition. Why shouldn't it be? The writing was only a week old; surely the writing wouldn't fade at all after just a week. His eyes flicked back up when he saw France and Spain appear next to Prussia, each holding their own bags. It appears the pad will be quite full for this trip. "Alright everyone, retrieve your bags and gather around," England called to the group. Instantly seven countries picked up their bags and walked over to the Brit.

"Hurry up, da? My sunflower is waiting for me," Russia said. His smile indicated that he would soon be 'kol-kol-kolling' if things didn't go his way. England cleared his throat as everyone shifted around uncomfortably.

"R-right, well here goes nothing I suppose," he mumbled to himself. He set the pad down on the floor and pushed the button to expand the device. Once it had grown to full size everyone stepped on, having to squeeze since there were so many of them. "Get ready everyone, I'm pressing the button now," England announced.

He hit the button with his foot and a bright light blinded everyone in the room. When the light was gone, Austria was left with an empty house, boxes of pasta and Machiavelli thrown around, and an empty teleportation pad. "Those people are more trouble than they are worth," he grumbled as he began cleaning.

Russia looked around in the darkness, feeling somewhat at home in its familiar embrace. Germany and Japan were having much the same experience, using their time in the darkness to ponder the new world they were going to. Italy and America were each having their own personal freak outs, suddenly remembering every scary movie or situation they have been in, and were calling for England and Germany. Prussia, quite honestly, had declared the darkness unawesome had decided to go to sleep. Meanwhile, England and Hungary were trying to come up with plans for when they finally arrived in the unfamiliar dimension. Suddenly a white hot pain spread through them, the pain worse than anything they had experienced in their lives as countries. They all passed out at the apex of the pain and didn't feel the landing.

The first to wake up was Prussia, surprisingly, who was greeted with a happy surprise. As explained by the note Alex had left, they would arrive wherever the original teleportation device was. Apparently, after much juggling between the teens, the pad had ended up in Gavin's room. Gavin, who had the crush on a certain awesome country, had a very unique way of styling his room. "Keseseses, hey guys, check out this awesome room," Prussia said to his friends.

Unfortunately, for said friends, Spain and France were still asleep along with everyone else, which meant Prussia would have fun waking them up. Prussia looked around the seemingly abandoned room until his eyes fell on an air horn. He smirked evilly and quickly got up to grab the horn. Prussia then turned around and, after plugging one ear, blew the horn at the group of people.

"BLOODY HELL!" "GODDAMM THAT'S LOUD!" "KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!" and many other such swears were chorused as the group woke up. They slowly reoriented themselves, only to be met by the shock of the decorations around the room. "Isn't this room awesome guys?!" Prussia exclaimed.

The rest just looked around in horror at the various Prussian flags, maps featuring Prussia, and the seemingly infinite fan art of Prussia in various lights and situations surrounding the room. "I am going to take a wild guess and say this is Gavin's room," Hungary said, looking around in horror. Everyone got up and began to wander the room, exploring the horror that is Gavin's obsession.

Eventually England got fed up with witnessing the horror called obsession, and made an announcement to the room. "Everyone, I'm going to go look for Alex, so you can all search for your respective people. If we haven't found any of them by five this evening, make your way back here to regroup with those we did find. I suggest Germany, Italy, Japan, and America stay here in case any of them come back," he said.

Everyone nodded their heads and began to trickle out of the room. The Axis plus America went to sit on the couch in the living room and made themselves comfortable. The rest of the nations left the rooms and walked off in opposite directions, each searching for a certain someone.

* * *

 **I really hope a few of you got the Machiavelli reference to one of the very first episodes. So, the next chapter is going to be a country meeting their respective teen, but there is a sick twist the countries didn't account for. If you want a certain country/teen pair, just comment to let me know. But you better do it before seven tomorrow night, or else it's up to me. Thanks for reading, please comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Usual disclaimer goes here, as always. 2nd chapter guys, and things are gonna get heated between these guys. Also, in case anyone noticed, I sent the whole BTT, much more fun for Gavin that way. Anyway, here is the new chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

Gavin's POV

I walked through the small town with my headphones on and my head down. The place just seemed boring without a certain Prussian by my side. The headphones were blasting some Prussia character songs into my ears, easing the loneliness only slightly. I must have done this a dozen times since we got back, just walking around town trying to deal with everything inside me. Alex, Lucy, and Luke had decided to tell me about my alternate personality and, since becoming aware, I feel like he is trying harder than ever to get out.

I find myself standing outside a coffee shop, the smell of coffee beans leaking to the outside. I shrug and head inside, figuring I may as well get something to drink. Maybe a cold drink will help me relax a little, since I've been so on edge from trying to fight the Flavio within.

I walked out a few minutes later with an overly priced iced coffee and an emptier wallet than before. I take a sip of the coffee and grimace at the strength of the stuff. Well, I spent all that money anyway, so I may as well drink the rest of it. The people pass by on the streets, happily dancing through life, unaware of the possibilities in the world.

They will never know the pain of finding the perfect man and then having him ripped away because you couldn't keep the murderous personality inside of you in check. "Wow Gavin, even for a unique case, that's still pretty fudged up," I mutter to myself. Great, now I talk to myself too, my life couldn't get any more insane. _You could always let me out; I could release some of this stress you have._ A voice inside begins cooing in my ear, trying to get me to let him out. I can't let him get to me though; I promised everyone I would stay strong.

Somehow I ended up in a park where little kids liked to play and people like to run. A nearby bench was looking pretty inviting, so I threw my coffee away, sat down and, took off my headphones. With my head back and my eyes closed I let the sounds of children playing and birds chirping calm me down. Deep breathing helped me suppress the inner Flavio and I began to feel somewhat normal again. Maybe I could do this, without Gilbert; maybe I could live a normal life.

I could find another guy I can love and trust. We could get married, adopt kids, grow old together, and always have each other. I could just imagine my dream guy. He would be taller than me, have a pet, definitely has to have a foreign accent, silver hair, and red eyes. Oh, who the hell am I kidding, Gilbert is the only one who would make me happy. I felt depressed at the thought of Gilbert, he seemed so long ago. "Bonjour, mon amour. What is a handsome man like you doing alone on such a beautiful day?" a French voice asks me.

I sigh and don't even bother opening my eyes; the guy isn't worth my time. I can already tell by the accent that he is just a flirt, besides I'm already taken. "Sorry to crush your dreams Frenchie, but I am in a committed long-distance relationship," I respond. I feel someone sit on both sides of me and sigh in annoyance.

"But chico, we only want to have a fun time with you," purrs a Spanish accented voice. "Besides, if it is long distance, they won't know." Okay, now I'm angry and I really want to punch the people who don't understand no.

"Listen, I am not going to be part of some weird threesome just because you guys want a good time. I'm not even going to open my eyes and acknowledge you, because I am in a happy relationship with an awesome person," I growl at them.

"Kesesesesese, so how is that long distance relationship working out for you?" a familiar voice asks. I gasp and open my eyes instantly, finding Gilbert leaning over me. France is sitting on my right and Spain is sitting on my left, leaving me completely surrounded.

"Gilbert, is that really you?" I ask him hesitantly. I have something planned for him, but I really can't take any chances. It had been so long since I saw him last. I got up from the bench, forcing Gilbert to take a step back, and stood right in front of him. Tears were pricking the back of my eyes, ready to start falling.

"Of course it is the awesome me! Who else would look this awesome all the time?" he boasts.

I clench my fists and let the tears finally fall, obviously surprising the BTT with my emotion. I look up at Gilbert and bite my lip angrily, then slap him as hard as I could. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE SO LONG YOU DAMN BASTARD!" I shout at him.

He just stands there, frozen with his face to the side, and doesn't respond. France and Spain are staring at me with their mouths wide open. I move to start walking away, only to be stopped by Gilbert grabbing my wrists. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN TAKING SO LONG?! IT WAS ONLY A WEEK!" he shouts back at me.

I rip my arm away from his grip, turning back to face them fully. "It may have been a week for you, but for me it was a full year. A YEAR! A year of trying to fight off the demon inside of me trying to tell me to go out and murder my friends, make them like me, and go on killing sprees in the middle of the night. A year Gilbert, a year," I say quietly.

"What do you mean trying to fight off the demon? Gavin, what does that mean?" he asks worriedly, grabbing my shoulders and shaking them. France and Spain send each other worried looks, I figured Gilbert had told them what had happened with the 2p!s.

"What does it sound like? I mean _he_ has been whispering in my ears. I keep trying to fight him off, but nothing seems to work. I don't know how to stop it," I cry out. I finally give up on my anger and bury my head in his chest, getting his shirt wet with my tears.

"Then maybe this will help," he says. I pull back to ask him what he means, but get interrupted by a pair of lips on top of my own. My body reacts before my mind does; wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him towards me to deepen the kiss. He bites my lower lip gently, asking for entrance which I happily give him. His tongue, that beautiful thing, begins to explore my mouth, causing me to moan against him.

"And breath mes amis!" France shouts at us. I jump back, breaking off the heavenly kiss, and feel myself blush a deep red.

"Aww, he looks just like my little Romanito when he does that," Spain says. He comes forward and starts to pinch my cheeks, making the red even worse. I mean, come on, three hot guys all staring at you? Who wouldn't be blushing up a storm?

"Hey guys, don't you remember what eyebrows said? Once the awesome me finds mein liebe we head back to the awesome place we woke up in," Gilbert said. He looked proud of himself for remembering and I laugh a little. "By the way Gavin, I must say, I love the way you decorated your room. Made everything look much more awesome," he teases me.

"Oh, you saw that, huh?" I asked, embarrassed. The three nod in sync and continue to tease me about it as we walk back to my place. I just hope Alex, Luke, and Lucy find their guys soon, we all need to be happy after the year we've had.

* * *

 **There it is, be honest now, did you expect Gavin to slap Prussia? Also, who knew time worked differently in different dimensions? 1 week is a whole year in our world, it was a long time for our teens. They were so darn lonely, but now that the Hetalians are back everything will be great! Right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. This chapter, it is longer than the last one, but only because of the middle part. You will see what I mean when you get there. I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Ivan, we don't do that to people… yes, I know they are walking very slowly… well that's no reason to… the metal pipe is not needed… thank you," I mumble to myself. I was currently walking in the small town we lived in, talking to myself, again. I wouldn't say I had gone crazy, just… imaginatively active.

Ok, fine, maybe I had gone a little crazy since we came back. I couldn't help but find myself having conversations with an Ivan that just showed up out of nowhere. I could be taking a test and suddenly Ivan would show up and whisper answers in my ear. It was really weird, but I had grown to find comfort in him. Yeah, I was definitely going crazy.

My eyes began to wander around me and watch the people. I registered the sight of Gavin on the other side of the street and considered waving, but missed the chance as he walked into a coffee shop. Hmm, that was a really expensive one too, but I'm sure Gavin has the money if he is going in. Just then a strong wind blew over me, sending the sides of my coat flapping in the breeze.

I quickly shut the coat and buttoned it up, not wanting anyone to see the pipe, or outfit, I had inside. I couldn't imagine the reaction if some person saw me talking to myself and wielding a large, metal pipe. "Sunflower, you are scowling again," a familiar voice next to me said. I looked over hopefully, but saw no one there. It was just my imagination again.

"I don't want to talk right now. Sunflower will smile later, I promise," I said to the air. This time it was loud enough for others to hear me, eliciting me quite a few looks from the strangers. I rolled my eyes and focused back on walking. Wait, where was I going again? I pulled a flyer out of my jacket pocket and read the address again, realizing I was just a few minutes away from the warehouse.

If I was to use one word to describe this place, it would be deceiving. The outside looked shabby, rundown, and abandoned. The inside, however, was anything but. There was a ring set up in the middle of the open space, high tech spotlights above the ring, cameras and matching TVs to show the action, and risers to give the viewers varying views. People were milling about the space, buying the food and drink that was offered or buying tickets.

I walked up to the nearest man holding a clipboard and talking into a headset. "Excuse me, sir; I'm here to enter the contest. I have the appropriate fees and everything," I say as I take a wad of cash out of my pocket. The man scowls at me, but snatches up the money anyway.

"The entrance to the ring is over there, don't come out until a light shines on your side, and we don't call ambulances for anyone, not even girlies like you," he said, sneering at me the whole time. I smiled sweetly and waved as I walked towards the entrance he mentioned, my anger growing the whole way. These pigs here, they didn't care if anyone got hurt, they just wanted a show. A few snickered as they saw me waiting at my entrance, probably lusting for me to get beaten to a bloody pulp. I had to admit though; I probably was a sight to behold. A girl seeming to wear nothing except a trench coat and a pair of sneakers, waiting at the entrance of a fighting ring. Well, if they wanted a show, a show they would get.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the match will now begin. In this corner, we have the reigning champ, Iron Pain, coming in to defend his crown. And in this corner we have our new comer, Mother Russia, as the first and only challenger to the crown," the announcer yelled at the crowd of screaming patrons. A bright light shone down on my corner, alerting me to walk towards the ring. It followed me as I walked over and jumped onto the platform, cat calls and wolf whistles flying at me. I popped my hips to the right, resting my hands on them, as I sized up my opponent who was just appearing.

He was big, huge even, but I could use that against him. He had on a form fitting tank top, spandex shorts, and a cloth mask that read I.P. covering his face. He jumped onto the platform, causing it to shake, and scowled when the only reaction he got was a smirk. "Alright you two, I want a dirty fight. Use anything and everything to knock the other opponent out of the ring. Winner gets half the bets made and the loser gets nothing. Now, fight!" he shouted. He jumped out of the rink as my opponent rushed forward.

I waited for the last second, so he was right in front of me with his fist raised, and slid under him. He seemed confused that I had disappeared, giving me an opening to kick him in the back. He stumbled forward, but turned around and punched me hard across the face. I used the force of his hit to spin out and steady myself against the ropes of the platform. I quickly slid off my trench coat, revealing a white leotard and blue tights. These, along with my red sneakers, gave the impression of the Russian flag. Even more catcalls came as even my opponent seemed distracted.

I giggled a little and waved at him, before rushing forward and pulling my pipe out from behind me. I leaped into the air and hit him in the face; repaying the number he had done on me. My hand pushed me farther by using his head as support, grabbing his hair and pulling him down behind me. I quickly turned around and looked down at him, a sadistic smile on my face, as I raised my pipe to hit him again. I could have sworn I heard someone in the crowd call me sunflower, but I figured Ivan was just speaking from my head again.

The pipe came down on him, hitting anywhere it could, before he grabbed it and yanked it out of my hands. I blinked, confused without its familiar weight, and was knocked back by my own pipe hitting me. I clutched my stomach and looked up at the man who had taken _his_ pipe. It was his turn to grin down sadistically as he began bashing me with the pipe and his foot. I flipped around on the floor, sweeping his feet out from under him, and stood up. "So, you decided to take my pipe? Do you know the penalty for taking Mother Russia's pipe? The wrath of General Winter, da?" I said, loud enough for everyone to hear me.

The crowd went wild at my words, excited for even more blood to be spilled. I didn't pay them, or my bleeding face, any mind as I slowly picked up my pipe. A dark aura was cascading off of me, making the big, bad Iron Pain tremble in his spandex. "Get up," I commanded, growling at the grown man. "Remember when you leave today, you were just defeated by Mother Russia herself," I sneered. I slammed my pipe into him with as much force as I could muster, sending him flying over the railings and out of the rink.

The crowd went silent as they realized what had just happened. A teenage girl had just beaten the crap out of their best fighter, earning herself the crown and at least a thousand dollars in bet money. Their fault for underestimating me before they saw me fight. I channeled my inner Russia even more before turning to the crowd with an innocent smile on my bloody face. "Why do you not cheer for Mother Russia? Has she not given you what you wanted? Are you not entertained?" I yelled at the crowd. The announcer slowly made his way around the passed out fighter and up onto the platform.

"We have our winner. In an astounding battle with the reigning champion Iron Pain, Mother Russia has proved herself the strongest country of all! I present you with the crown of our reigning champs and half of the bet money, an astounding five thousand dollars," he yelled out. The announcer then placed a golden crown on my head and handed me the huge amount of cash in his hand. "Now, would anyone like to challenge our winner?' he asked the crowd.

Wait, that wasn't mentioned anywhere in the flyer, what were they talking about? I looked at the announcer, but found him to be gone. I looked back towards the crowd and was surprised to see most of them rushing towards the rink. Now, I was a tough girl as I just proved, but even I knew that this many people was too much for me. I grabbed my trench coat and ran for the entrance of the warehouse, shoving people out of my way as I went.

My feet slapped against the concrete as I ran away from the mob of people trying to get some of their money back. "Run faster sunflower," Ivan whispered in my ears. My mind didn't have to tell me twice and my legs began pumping even harder. Man, Alex was going to be so pissed at me later, hopefully the money would help calm her down. My thoughts were interrupted when a rock flew right by my head, somehow spurring me to go faster. I ran through the crowded street, a girl wearing a leotard and holding gobs of money, a trench coat, and a metal pipe, being chased by a mob.

Honestly, I think most people thought it was a movie shoot or something; stuff like this didn't happen in real life. I watched the reflection of the mob grow closer in a shop window as I ran by. Man, if Ivan were to actually show up right now that would be great. I turned a sharp corner and would have kept running, but was pulled into an alleyway. A large hand, which smelled familiar, was placed over my mouth as the mob of angry men ran right by us. "Why would you do such dangerous things, sunflower?" a voice whispered in my ear.

I gasped, knowing it wasn't my imagination, and turned to see the real Ivan looking down at me. "You're here, you're actually here," I whispered. Ivan nodded and hugged me to him. "You were gone for a year Ivan, a whole year without anyone calling me sunflower," I cried into his chest. I pulled back and reached up as far as I could, pulling his head down with my arms, and kissed him. I had been waiting so long for this kiss, and the adrenaline in my system made it even better that I could have hoped.

I threw all my emotions from the past year into it, deepening the kiss and moaning slightly when he picked me up to get a better angle. His tongue probed my entrance gently, almost hesitantly, and I opened to allow him access. Our tongues had a fierce battle, but Ivan ended up asserting his dominance. The kiss went on for a good few minutes, but we had to break apart to get a full breath of air. "I won't ever leave my sunflower again, da?" he asked.

"Da, never again," I replied, smiling and holding onto him with all my might.

"By the way, your fight was quite extraordinary. I was especially happy when you defeated him in Mother Russia's name. My colors suit you very well," he whispered huskily into my ear. I blushed slightly as he put me down. I quickly grabbed my coat and pulled it on before lacing my fingers in Ivan's. We walked back to the dorm I shared with everyone, ready to meet up with everyone else.

* * *

 **So, the warehouse scene was actually a complete accident. I had originally planned for her to bump into him, but this wrote itself and it seemed to be a better fit. I actually loved writing the fight scene, felt a lot of anger vent out of me as I wrote that. So, two people have been reunited, just two more to go. Should I do Alex or Luke next? Thanks for reading, comment your answer and other notes, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enter everyone's favorite disclaimer right here. Here is the Alex/England reunion chapter. I really liked the little book excerpt in the middle, also this library experience is the best thing you could ever do. Just find a secluded corner, tons of books, bring food, and you are set for the day. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Alex's POV

As of this moment, I have set up semi-permanent habitation in the local library. I found a small, secluded corner in the back that no one goes to. Surrounding me are books about fairies, pirates, English history, various bottles of coffee, and a horrifying amount of mint Oreo packages. Yeah, I may be spending too much time in the library lately. I sigh as I turn the page in my book; the main guy just realized he had been with the wrong person. Unfortunately for him, the girl he now loves is with someone else.

I'm not even sure why I am reading this, since I usually hate these kinds of books. Maybe it's because I read to the end and want to see the lead up to the character's Shakespearean suicide. Yep, that's probably what it is. "Speaking of Shakespeare, where did I put Macbeth? I could have sworn he was right next to me," I muttered to the shelves next to me. After sweeping aside three Oreo boxes, I found the missing book.

My fingers fanned the pages and I searched for my spot, stopping at page sixty. Eyes hungrily devoured the words on the page before me, lusting after the escape they offered. Death, magic, tragic back stories, and the smell of age all made for a wonderful story. The next hour was spent finishing Macbeth before going back to my other book. As time passed I noticed the sun reach its peak outside the window, meaning it was officially midday.

I checked my phone, noticing a few missed calls from Gavin and Lucy. I wondered what they were about as I collected all the trash into my messenger bag. Around midday the librarians made a sweep of the shelves, checking for anyone who had set up residence like me. Once the trash was in my bag I began to scoop up all the books around me. Classics, supernatural, mysteries, historical fictions, and the occasional manga were being held in my arms as I began to put stuff back.

It was, of course, all for show. I would put books away, sneakily holding on to the ones I hadn't finished yet, and spent a half hour finding more before going back to my corner. "You know, you have been here for the past four hours already," the sole male librarian said. I nodded, shaming my heart for jumping at his English accent. "Are you going to do this every day?" he asks again. I sigh and turn towards him, taking note of the name tag that reads Henry, before speaking.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see a problem. Unless I start screaming and yelling or you catch me breaking another one of the library's rules, I am allowed to be here until the library has closed. So, go back to reading whatever young adult trash you were involved in and leave me alone to read some real literature," I whispered, hissing towards the end. His brows furrowed, but he slowly walked away.

I smiled at my own insult and went back to the shelf I had been browsing. Finally, a book catches my eye and I pull it off the shelf. The review says it is a "masterful retelling of the pirate captain Hook's story!" For some reason, I felt attracted to this novel; maybe it was the idea of another pirate novel, which had inexplicably become my latest obsession. After scanning the walls for more I discovered the book was the first in a series. I happily grabbed the rest and headed for the nearest corner, ready to set up camp once more.

* * *

 _I looked around me, the sparkling sea reflecting the beauty of the moon herself, and sighed contentedly. This was where I belonged, sailing the seven seas and beyond, hunting for treasure and having an endless source of female company whenever we docked. A twinkling in the water's surface caught my eye and, after craning my neck over the edge of the ship, I saw the source._

 _There, just a league away, was a small yellow light dancing among the lazy waves. It seemed to spin and jump in the air, a veritable ballet for that singular piece of ocean. I followed it with my eyes, feeling drawn to the anomaly, and leaned father over the edge of my ship. My hand reached out slowly, stretching towards the golden light. Suddenly it froze midair, almost as if it felt my hand reaching for it. The entity slowly approached the ship, tentatively coming closer to my outstretched hand._

 _I opened my palm, creating a space for the being to rest once it reached my ship. As it came closer I could slowly make out specific features about the creature. It was human shaped, female to be exact, and had iridescent wings to explain its ability to fly. She wore a green dress, made entirely of leaves, and her long, golden hair trailed behind her. She landed gracefully on my palm and looked up, allowing me to see her emerald green eyes beneath golden bangs. She smiled, revealing sharp teeth, and waved a small hand. I smiled back and opened my mouth to speak._ "Hello, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

* * *

I was pulled out of my story by another English accent. I rolled my eyes, never looking up, and assumed it was just Henry again. "How can I help you, quickly please, Hook was about to speak to Tinkerbell for the first time," I said, annoyance clear in my words.

"Oh, not to worry, this will only take a second. I was just wondering if you could tell me what year the English defeated the Spanish armada," the voice replied. Gears began to work in my head as I registered those fateful words. I lifted my eyes and met with familiar emerald orbs settled below caterpillars. "Hello love," Arthur whispered.

The books in my lap fell with a loud bang as I jumped up to hug him. My arms wrapped around his neck tightly and I silently sobbed into his chest. "I missed you so much Arthur," I whispered to him. He relaxed and snaked his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"It was only a week, you didn't have to wait long," he replied. I pulled back; confusion etched into my face, and looked up at him. He knit his eyebrows together when he saw my face. "What, what is it?" he asks me.

"Arthur, we've been here for a year. I didn't tell anyone else about the machine, so they didn't know, but I've been waiting this whole time for you to show up. Or at least send a message or something. A year," I explained, spelling it out for him. His eyes widened and he hugged me tighter.

"I'm so sorry love, I would have come sooner if I had known, I swear. Now come on, we should go meet up with everyone else… and maybe have an intervention with Gavin about his room," he said, muttering the last bit to himself. I giggled and rolled my eyes, knowing that nothing could make Gavin take those posters down.

Arthur and I gathered up all my stuff and, after checking out my books where I further insulted Henry for annoying me, headed back towards our shared dorm rooms. I suppose this must be what Gavin and Lucy were trying to call me about. I hope Luke has heard by now, speaking if which, Luke completely disappeared today. I wonder where he went.

* * *

 **Oh look, foreshadowing to next chapter and reference to earlier chapters. Author is so clever sometimes. Just one more chapter and we can see all the countries reunited. After this we get into the fun and emotional crap. Guess what readers?! The past is coming back. *evil laughter heard in the distance as thunder claps resound* Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Usual disclaimer goes here, because I am lazy. Ok, so this is the new chapter with Luke feels, but only a little bit. So, for those that read my other unit fic and this one, you get a hint to the chapter 14 contest. The Hint: Consider the 2p! countries as well. A lot of people have been really close though, so use this hint wisely and be quick about it if you want to make sure the next unit is your choice. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Luke's POV

The dead grass crunches beneath my feet as I walk down the row. Gray and brown fills my vision while I search for the specific gray stones. Three years ago today is when it happened. I never told anyone the exact date, because I didn't want any sympathy today. It was my fault, no matter what people might say. Finally I stop in front of the familiar headstones, my eyes already tearing up.

I tighten my grip on the flowers in my hand, crushing the stems. I get down on my knees before the two graves, placing the bouquet between them. Tears fall to the ground, but I muster a smile for the slabs of rock in front of me. "Hey mom, dad, it's been a while since I was last here," I whisper. I wait for a response, feeling ridiculous for expecting it.

"Yeah, it's okay, I understand that you can't respond back. Could you just listen?" I ask. The world around me seems to go silent, as though the universe wants to hear my words. I sit back on my knees, not caring about my legs falling asleep. "It's been a year since I got back from that place, the one I told you about with the anime characters. Things have been going crazy lately; everyone has changed since our trip. Alex spends all her time in the library, Lucy talks to herself and I think she has been in a few illegal fights, and Gavin has shut himself away completely. I just don't know what to do anymore, I wish you were here with me," I whisper out, not sure if I meant my parents or her.

A faint wind blows a few leaves away from me, sending a chill down my back. I feel my phone buzz a bit, but I don't pick it up. I can't talk to anyone right now, I would sound too vulnerable and they would know it was the anniversary. "I wish you were here to tell me everything was going to be alright. I want you to hold me again, like you did so long ago. It's my entire fault, isn't it? I am the reason you guys are dead, no matter what anyone else might say. I hope you can forgive me," I say to the stones.

Tears are falling down in full force as I brace my hands on the ground. I can feel my body shake with the force of them. _This is fitting, I deserve to be alone in my pain,_ I thought, crying out into the empty cemetery. I'm glad no one is around to see me like this, I can't handle the pity.

"Luke?" a voice behind me whispers. I stiffen, recognizing the accent of her voice. I wonder how I didn't hear her stepping through the dead grass, but assume it's because of how loud I was being. "Luke, do you want me to leave?" she asks again. I shakily stand up and turn around, red puffy eyes meeting her soft green ones. I slowly shake my head and turn back to the graves.

"Mom, dad, this is Elizabeta, the girl I was telling you about. Elizabeta, these are my parents," I say quietly, gesturing towards the gravestones. Elizabeta walks up to my left side and takes my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, I am Elizabeta. I want you to know that your son has been doing very well since you have gone. He is really smart, sweet, and considerate. It's why I like him so much," she says to the stones, a smile gracing her face. Her hand squeezes mine, giving me support silently. We both stand there, contemplating the day in silence, before I speak.

"Did you know, it has been a year since we left?" I ask her. She nods slightly, her eyes growing sad.

"Yes, I ran into Francis while looking for you, he had told me a week to us is a year for you. I'm sorry," she replies.

"It's ok, you guys didn't know. We should get back though, I have a feeling the others are waiting for us," I told her. She agrees and we walk out of the graveyard, my blue flowers laying across my parents' graves in solemn silence.

-le mini time skip-

3rd Person POV

When Luke and Elizabeta arrived back at the dorms, the shouting could be heard from the outside. "GIVE ME BACK THOSE SCONES!" "HAHA, NO WAY DUDETTE, AS THE HERO I CAN'T LET YOU HAVE THESE!" "DAMMIT AMERICA, YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO A LADY WHEN SHE SPEAKS!" "EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT UP!" These were just some of the things that could be heard from outside. Luke hesitantly opened the door, only to duck as a scone was thrown in his direction.

Inside America was running away from both Alex and England, keeping a plate of black shapes above his head. Italy and Japan were in the kitchen, making a whole lot of food for everyone. Russia and Lucy were sitting on the couch together, a dark aura surrounding both of them as they grew more annoyed with the people around them. Gavin was in a corner by the back door, talking and blushing furiously with Prussia, France, and Spain. Germany was standing in the middle of it all, obviously getting even more ticked by the second. "STOP ALL OF THIS DAMN NOISE!" he shouted, loud enough for everyone to finally be quiet.

"Is now a good time for food?" Luke asks, alerting everyone to his presence. All heads turned towards him and Hungary, followed by Alex, Lucy, and Gavin tackling him in hugs.

"Where were you?" they all asked at once. Luke's face fell slightly, but he mustered the strength to give a little smile. He could feel Hungary silently giving him strength, so he decided to let them finally know.

"It was the anniversary, of the accident," he said quietly. Lucy and Gavin gasped, but Alex felt tears form in her eyes. She stepped back and looked deep into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been there for you, I know what you went through," she said. Luke grimaced, but pulled her into a hug. He hugged her close, burying his face into her hair.

"I had to visit them alone, but you can be there for me now," he whispered. Alex nodded and hugged him back before pulling away. Alex pulled them towards everyone else, who offered their condolences, even though only Elizabeta and the teens knew why he was sad.

"Oh, the food is ready everyone. Let's eat some pasta," Italy cried from the kitchen. Everyone laughed and filled the kitchen, each battling for a plate to eat off of. It was as they were ending with their meal that the four teens realized something, they would have to house nine countries in their four bedroom dorm.

* * *

 **Ok, I feel like this was kind of a crappy chapter, but the next few have trouble and angst and all that. Can I be honest? This fic is the quietest one I have had so far, like there are barely any comments. (Thank you to the one who did comment). You guys may not understand, but I live off of comments. If you find something wrong, tell me in the comments, I will fix it. I just want to know what you guys are thinking so I can make this fic a better read for y'all. Thanks for listening, thanks for reading, comment please, and look forward to the next chapter. Don't forget the hint. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Insert the usual disclaimer here! Alright guys, this is a date/Thanksgiving special/Shit is going down in the next chapter thing. Have fun with all of that. Also, thank you to** fairytailasaurus **for the wonderful comments. And to** ArmCannos34, **I am glad I can balance out the relationships for you and I'm sorry if I don't make Luke and Gavin masculine enough. Being otakus and nerds don't exactly leave time for regualr gym visits. Thanks for reading and enjoy**

* * *

Alex's POV

It was officially a week ago that the countries had come to our dimension. Figuring out living arrangements were, to say the least, difficult in the beginning. The countries did have money with them, but not enough to be able to rent rooms or anything. We ended up having to house all nine of them in our shared dorm. The BTT slept in Gavin's room, which had prompted us to give Gavin a safety whistle after the first night. Germany, Italy, and Japan slept in Lucy's room, while Lucy slept in my room with Hungary and I. America and England slept in Luke's room. Somehow we had managed to find enough blankets and pillows to keep everyone semi happy, but people still complained.

Arthur and I were currently walking around and looking for a good place to get tea. Arthur kept insisting he would know it when he saw it, but I was starting to have my doubts. Then again, he is England himself, I think he would know good tea when he saw it. Thankfully it was summer, the time when most of the Fandom High students went home for three months, so we weren't getting mobbed by screaming fangirls. "Listen love, I'll know the tea shop when I see it. You have no reason to worry," Arthur reassured me.

"Ok, fine, but you don't get to complain if you find the scones horrible," I teased, leaning into the arm I was currently holding. I slid my hand down and laced my fingers through his, causing him to blush even more than before. "Arthur, what's wrong? You look a little flushed," I remarked innocently.

"Really Alex, you know what you're doing," he huffed out, turning away from my gaze. I was about to respond, but he stopped walking and spoke before I could. "This one love, I'm sure this will be the shop to have decent tea," he said proudly. I looked at the store front and smiled up at the antiquated shop. It was made of brownstone and had a green awning, giving it an almost homey feel. The front had large bay windows, the kind that don't open but have beautiful decorations on the glass. Inside the small tables and close quarters gave an intimate feel to the establishment.

"It looks great Arthur, let's go inside right now," I exclaimed, pulling him in behind me. Arthur smiled and allowed me to drag him in. We stood in the short line and considered the items on the menu above us. "Hmmm, I honestly have no idea what to get. Well, I know I want a scone, but I don't know what kind of tea I want," I told him. Arthur nodded, but didn't say anything until we got up to the register.

"May I take your orders?" the man said. He sounded, and looked, like he couldn't care less, but I smiled at him nonetheless. I figure, if I'm polite to others, they'll be polite to me. He looked a little surprised to see me smile at him, but he gave a hesitant smile back to me. Arthur saw this and cleared his throat, getting the man's attention so he could order for us.

"We would like to have two scones and two large cups of Earl Grey tea, please," he said, ever the polite gentleman. The guy behind the counter rung up the order and told us the price, 12.79. I reached into my purse to grab my wallet, but Arthur stopped me. "It's ok love; this is the least I could do for you. Besides, the gentleman should pay whenever he can," Arthur said. He gave the cashier some cash and collected the change before leading me to a small table in the back.

"Ok, but you should really let me pay sometimes too. Oh, Arthur, were you jealous back there?" I asked teasingly. I leaned forward and rested my chin on my interlaced fingers, enjoying his flustered face.

"Of course not, I just thought you would want to get the order in as fast as possible," he tried to reason. I hummed and grinned at him, despite him trying to avoid my gaze. "Besides, I don't like that you would smile like that to anybody," he muttered under his breath.

"Arthur that was just a polite little smile. I save the real ones for you, alright love?" I ask, using his word and giving him a true smile. He nods slightly and smiles back, signaling that everything is back to normal. Just then the man comes to our table and sets down the tea and scones, along with some cream and sugar. We both spend the next few minutes in silence as we get our tea to our various standards.

"You ready to try the scones?" Arthur asks me. I look down at the golden pastry and nod seriously. We each pick up our respective scone and take a bite at the same time. I chew the scone thoughtfully and swallow it with a grimace. Arthur seems to do the same and we both set it back down. "So… what did you think of it?" he asks me awkwardly.

"I prefer your scones over that one any day," I say honestly. He perks up a little bit and I giggle before taking a sip of the tea I had sweetened. "You made a good choice Arthur," I comment, remarking on how good the tea is.

"Why thank you love, I had a feeling you would like it. Now, did anything interesting go on while we weren't here?" he asks me. He seems genuinely curious, so I think about it.

"I don't really think so… oh! There was Thanksgiving when Gavin went full Flavio and we had to knock him out of it," I say. Arthur raises an eyebrow and nods for me to go on, so I begin to tell him the story.

-FLASHBACK-

3rd Person POV

Lucy and Luke were currently sitting at the foldable table they had managed to fit into their small living room. Alex was in the kitchen, making turkey sandwiches and mashed potatoes. Gavin, however, was still in his room, trying to pick the next picture for his wall. Alex placed the finished plates on the table and looked around for the fourth member of their group. "Guys, where did Gavin get to? You know we can't leave him alone," Alex said, worried for her friend.

"I think he went to his room, he was mumbling something about another picture. Do you want me to go check on him?" Luke asked. Alex shook her head and said she would do it. Luke shrugged and went back to talking with Lucy about the bloopers from the Hetalia movie. "I just think five cats should be at least six deutschmarks, not five," Luke was saying as Alex walked away.

"Hey, Gavin, Thanksgiving dinner is ready now. You going to come?" Alex asked after knocking on the open door. Gavin was sitting on his bed, laptop open in his lap, and was scrolling through whatever was currently on the screen.

"Why can't you guys leave me alone?" he asked, throwing Alex completely off guard. Apparently Gavin had heard the remark she made, and he was confused by it. What has he done lately that would warrant them to watch him? He has been fighting the voice inside, not well, but still fighting. "I've been trying so hard," Gavin whispers.

"Gavin, what do you mean? What have you been trying so hard to do?" Alex asks. Gavin looks up at her and shakes his head, getting up from the bed and walking past her into the living room. "Alright then, let's start eating," Alex says, trying to shake off what Gavin said. "Who wants to start saying what we're thankful for?" Alex asks.

"I'm thankful for my Magic Metal Pipe of Pain, it has become very handy lately," Lucy states, sending a quick glance towards the pipe leaning against the wall.

"I told you not to go fighting with that."

"I'm thankful that, even though we invented and have the technology that could change the world and take us to another dimension, we decide to not go back."

"Luke," Alex says in a warning tone.

"What? I think we could go back, or if not why don't we give away the machine? What is the reason you keep telling us to keep the damn thing," Luke yells.

"You don't need to know, just trust me when I say we need to keep it, okay?"

"If we're keeping it, then why haven't we gone back yet? Gavin hasn't gone Flavio in the time we've been here! He isn't going to go crazy anytime soon!"

"Luke!"

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again."

"LUCY, NOT THE TIME!"

"If you guys are going to fight, why can't you at least do it fashionably?" Gavin asked, standing up and placing his hands on the table. All three head whipped towards him, fear in their eyes. Gavin's face was twisted into a creepy smile as he looked up at Alex. "Alex, we never did get to address your fashion problems, did we?" he cooed.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! Lucy, get the damn pipe and knock him out!" Alex screamed as she ran towards the kitchen. Luke jumped over the table and tackled Gavin to the ground, turkey sandwiches and mashed potatoes falling to the ground around them. Lucy ran to grab her pipe and almost bumped into Alex, who had come back with a knife to protect herself with.

"LET ME GO! ALL OF YOU LOOK BETTER IN RED!" Gavin screamed. He kept squirming under Luke, but neither boy was that strong and since Luke had the advantageous position, Gavin's struggling wasn't enough. Lucy and Alex slowly walked towards the struggling boys, weapons raised and ready.

"Alex, help Luke hold him down while I knock him out," Lucy ordered. Alex nodded and jumped onto Gavin's legs, allowing Luke to focus on holding his arms and torso down. "Gavin, I'm sorry, but this is for your own good," Lucy said, before swinging the pipe down hard enough to knock him out.

-END FLASHBACK-

Alex's POV

"And then, Luke said it's a miracle we weren't arrested for assault," I finished. At some point Arthur's face had twisted into something between horror and slight amusement, but now he just looked relieved.

"It sounds like quite the close call, love," he remarks. He brushes a hand through his hair and we take sips from our now cold tea.

"Oh trust me, it was. I still don't know why Gavin is always obsessed with my fashion choices when he turns," I say, laughing at the hilarity of the situation. Arthur laughs with me, but suddenly goes silent when someone stands behind me, causing a shadow to pass over our table.

"Who gave you the right to be happy?" a familiar voice behind me says. My eyes widen and I don't have the time to say anything as scalding hot tea is poured over my head.

* * *

 **There it is folks, that new chapter and shiz. I hope y'all enjoyed it and all. I was thinking of having a contest in the future, towards the end of this fic or my other one. The prize would be the winner getting to pic what my next fic is about. I don't know yet. Let me know about that and also what you though of this chapter. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Insert the disclaimer here! How much if a life do I not have to be updating twice in one day? Well, I was bored and I figured this was a good way to get rid of that. So enjoy the fruits of my boredom my friends. I promise the next chapter will be either Lucy or Gavin. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Alex's POV

My eyes go wide and I scream in pain as the scalding tea burns my skin. Arthur begins reaching for napkins and is muttering curses under his breath as he fumbles. I stand up and turn around to see familiar hazel eyes, filled with disgust and hatred. All the anger I had mustered disappears and I whimper as I back away. Arthur appears by my side and turns me to face him. "Alex, love, are you ok? Does it burn anywhere?" Arthur asks, his eyes widened in shock and concern.

"Why are you associating with this trash?" the woman in front of me asks. She sneers and throws the cup that held the tea at me, causing even more pain that there already was. I cry out again, tears escaping my eyes from the pain. She smirks, pride at making me hurt evident in her eyes.

"How dare you call her trash?! Who are you to be calling her something like that, especially when you don't even know her?" Arthur exclaims. I can tell he is fuming, but I can also see he is confused as to why this woman would say such things. I place a shaky hand on his shoulder and pull him away from her.

"Arthur, this is my mother," I say quietly. His eyes flash in recognition before he grows angrier. He clenches his fists and tries to keep from shaking in anger.

"This is the woman who tormented you for so long? Who made you feel so miserable?" he shouts. By now everyone in the shop is paying full attention to us, making this even worse for me. I bite my lip and nod my head, not really knowing what's going to happen anymore. "You, woman, had no right to treat such a wonderful girl like dirt. You ought to feel ashamed of yourself," he accused, angrily reprimanding my mother.

"Do you even know what she did? If you knew she was the one who murdered her father and sibling you wouldn't want to be anywhere near her," she spat back, fully expecting Arthur to side with her after saying it. I begin crying even more at the thought of Sylvia, Toni, and my father, my body being wracked with the force of my sobs.

Arthur pulls me closer to him, trying to comfort me while he glares at my mother. "That wasn't her fault and you should never have blamed her for it either. It's disgraceful how you treated her, despite her being in a fragile state at the time," Arthur continued.

"How can you not see that it was her fault? She basically murdered all of her family! She should be in jail and isolated for the rest of her life!" she shouts, pointing at me. I bury myself into Arthur's shoulder, hating myself for not being able to stand up to this woman.

"Excuse me ma'am, but we think you need to leave," says a worker, distracting my mother from her rant. I look up and notice her not paying attention to us. I decide to take advantage of the situation and, taking Arthur's hand in my own, run out of the store. Hearing my mother's shouting behind us makes me run faster, despite Arthur's protesting. I keep running until we reach a secluded area of the park close to our dorm.

"I'm sorry, and I understand if you want to go back now," I say to Arthur after catching my breath. I'm still crying and am desperately trying to wipe away the offending tears, not wanting to seem weaker than I already am. "It's okay, I understand if you don't want to talk with me again. I understand if you think I'm horrible. I understand if you call me a murderer," I continue. What am I saying? Why am I saying this? Didn't he already say he didn't care?

"Love, calm down, please calm yourself. I am not going to go back unless you're with me. I will always want to talk to you. I think you're wonderful, never horrible. And, most of all, you are not a murderer," he says, pulling me into his arms. I take deep, ragged breaths and clutch onto his shirt, trying to keep myself calm.

Once my breathing gets back to normal I pull away slightly and look up into his eyes. "Thanks Arthur, for standing up for me and for not believing her. Just, thank you, I really don't deserve someone as great as you," I whisper.

Arthur moves his face closer to mine, so close our noses are touching. "Alex, I don't think you understand. It's me that doesn't deserve you. I mean, do you even realize the age difference going on here?" he asks, jokingly. I giggle slightly, but grow silent as our faces come closer.

I close my eyes, knowing our lips are really close by the way his breath is mingling with mine. They have barely come together an- "GET SOME IGGY!" a voice screams from the side of the park closest to our dorm. I instantly jump back and slip on the gravel, pulling myself and Arthur down with me since his arms are still around me. Arthur lands on top of me and I hit my head on the rough ground, causing both of us to mutter curses under our breath.

"I'm so sorry love, are you ok?" Arthur asks me. He gets up quickly and helps me stand as a certain American runs over to us. I nod to answer his question, but still rub the back of my head. "ALFRED, YOU BLOODY WANKER! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Arthur yelled at America.

"What's wrong Iggy-brows? I was just encouraging you're romantic activities," Alfred replies, wiggling his own eyebrows for emphasis. I giggle a little, gaining a glare from Arthur and a smile from Alfred. "Oh, dudette, Luke said he needed to talk to you about something the school called about. It sounded really urgent," Alfred said.

"Alright, let's go Iggy, we should get inside," I say, teasing him.

"Not you too love," Arthur whined. I laughed and just pulled him along, leaving Alfred to run after us. We tease Arthur as we go into the dorm, but instantly shut up when we feel the tension inside. "Luke, what's wrong? What happened with the school?" I ask him.

Luke looks up at me and sets down the phone, his hand shaking slightly. "The school's database, it was hacked. You know how they have files on all the people who have abused their students, so they know to never contact them? Well, the hack sent all the current addresses and contact information to all the people on those lists," Luke explained.

"So, that's why my mother was here. What is the school doing about it?" I ask him.

"They are contacting the local police, but have advised that all students staying in town stay in their residences."

"Wait, where is Lucy and Gavin?"

"They went out, just like you. Which means they could run into just about anyone right now," Luke says, realizing the gravity of the situation.

"We have to call them, or find them, or something," I say, panicking a lot.

"Alex, calm down, we'll call them and get them back here quickly, I promise," Hungary says, calming me down with her soothing voice. We send Germany, Italy, and Japan out to look for them, since no one in town is after them, and wait for our friends to get back safely.

* * *

 **There it is, just please understand I was tired when I wrote this chapter. *sigh* Thanks for putting up with my shit sometimes. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers live in this space! Here it is y'all, and this ended up being the Lucy POV instead. It turned out pretty long too, but the next one will also be long. Luke just won't have one, since he doesn't have enemies, since his parents are dead, so yeah. We will get into some more action and such after all of this. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"You know, in my eyes, you're the sunflower. You're so warm and make me smile, just like a sunflower would," I stated, addressing the tall Russian beside me. We were currently walking through one of the parks in town, there were two, but this one had a beautiful sunflower field. I was wearing jeans and, at Ivan's insistence that long sleeves were bad considering the summer heat, a short sleeved t-shirt that revealed my scars. I thought it was unfair, since Ivan still got to wear his long coat on top of whatever he had on.

"No, I think you are the only sunflower, da? I would be more like the winter you need protection from," Ivan mused, but I could hear the sadness in his voice. I stopped, pulling on the hand my fingers were twined in. Ivan looked back and gave me a curious look. "What is wrong sunflower?"

"Ivan, I want you to take a long, hard look at my arms. Do you see those scars? The only reason there aren't more is because of you. To me you will always be the sunflower that warmed me up and made me smile. You will never be winter or anything I should be scared of," I said seriously. Ivan looked down at my exposed scars, then back up, nodding his head. He had a smile on his face, the one that most people were scared of, but I thought it was cute.

"Ok, we can be each other's sunflowers. Come, I want to see the field you were talking about," he replied, pulling on my arm slightly. I smiled brightly and went back to his side, but made sure the scars were facing inwards. We walked along for a bit, enjoying the pleasant sounds of the park around us, before we came upon the sunflower field. "We should go lie down, da?" Ivan asked.

"Definitely, I love lying down in this field and forgetting the world around me," I said, walking down the hill towards the flowers. Ivan followed close behind, and plopped down beside me once we had chosen a spot. We both lied back and basked in the sunshine, closing our eyes and shutting out everything except each other. "Do you get to do this often back home? In Russia I mean?" I asked him.

"Nyet, not really. I am either too busy with work or the Baltics, or the field is not in bloom, or the field does not exist," he replied. I could hear the regret in his voice and understood the sadness.

"Well, you're here now, so we could do this every day, if you like. We will do everything you could think of. Everything under the sun," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air. I hear Ivan give the rare chuckle and I laughed with him. We fell silent, but our hands found each other again and laced themselves together. The silence was almost enough to let me fall asleep, but I was brought back to reality by my phone buzzing in my pocket.

I pulled it out with my free hand and noticed the message was from an unknown number. Before I could open it, however, the phone buzzed again and again, so erratically that I gracefully dropped it on my face. I mumbled angry curses and looked over to see if Ivan had noticed, but he hadn't, thankfully. I opened my phone and looked at the messages from the unknown numbers, only to feel my blood run cold.

 _Looks like we found you, fat ass._

 _I guess you can't run anymore piggy. Oink oink._

 _Do you still have those ugly scars? The ones that no one would love you for?_

 _Don't worry your ugly little head, we'll find you soon enough. You can't hide from us any longer._

My breathing grew short and rapid, my pulse was racing, and a cold sweat was beginning to form. I shut my phone off, trying to ignore the other texts coming in, and sat up quickly. Ivan opened an eye and, seeing me looking slightly off kilter, sat up next to me. "Sunflower, what is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing, I was just thinking of going to get some ice cream. It's really hot and the cold treat will be really good. I'll get you some too, so I'll be right back," I say hurriedly. I jump off and walk up the hill, hearing a quiet ok from Ivan behind me. I take deep breaths and have calmed down by the time I get to the small ice cream cart near the field. I walk up to the man and order to vanilla cones, pulling out my wallet while I wait for him to scoop them out.

"Did you see that guy in the sunflower field? He was kind of hot, huh?" a voice behind me says. They sound really familiar, but I can't quite place it. I know they aren't talking to me, because another voice answers quickly. I find myself forced to listen as the ice cream vendor goes through the laborious process of scooping ice cream.

"Well yeah, but we can get to him after we find her," says another voice. Again, it sounds familiar, eerily so. I know they are talking about Ivan, but who are they trying to find? Maybe their other friend, maybe they lost them.

"Yeah, I can't believe this is where she has been all this time. It's such an ugly little town," yet another voice chimes in. This is the voice that clicks in my mind, Ashley. Why didn't I recognize these voices sooner? How could I forget the voices of my worst tormentors? Ashley, Tiffany, and Bailey were the ones that had started it all, convinced everyone to bully me, and had been the ringleaders of every single prank.

"I know right? But it could still prove bothersome in trying to find her. Do you guys even remember what she looked like?" Bailey asked. I remembered her voice being the squeakiest. I quickly paid the vendor and took the cones, wanting to get as far away from the three girls as I could. Maybe I would be able to sneak away without them noticing me.

"All I remember is her name, Lucy," Tiffany chimed in. Her voice had always been the whiniest. I put my wallet away and began to walk away from the three girls and the vendor. I smiled in relief, thinking I had gotten away from them successfully. Unfortunately, Ivan unwittingly fudged that up when he walked up the hill.

"Lucy, sunflower, did you get the ice cream?" he asked. He was smiling innocently, but that quickly went away when he saw my devastated face. "Lucy, what is wrong?" he asked again, louder than the first time.

"Lucy! Darling, it's just been too long hasn't it?" Ashley sneered from behind me. A hand grabbed my arm and whipped me around; making me drop the ice cream I had just paid for. Another hand grabbed my other arm and forcibly turned them so my scars were facing the sky. "I see you're still ugly as ever," she said.

"Looks like we found the little piggy," Bailey and Tiffany said together. They advanced on me and started taking pictures, ready to send post them and bash me online as well as in reality. "Maybe we should dump pig's blood on her. Like in that one movie, she can't look any worse than the already does," Bailey cackled. I could feel tears running down my face, and was about to start sobbing, when a large shadow covered us.

"You will let go of the sunflower, da?" Ivan said angrily. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled me away from them, placing me safely behind his back. "I think you should leave now," he stated, an order more than a suggestion.

"Why would you want to be with someone like her? She's ugly and has scars. You could be with beautiful girls like us, you know? All we have to do is get rid of that accent and the scarf, and then you'll be perfect," Tiffany said, placing a hand on Ivan's chest. Bailey and Ashley followed suit and placed themselves around Ivan, pushing me away from him.

"Go away ugly, he's with us now. Once we perfect him, he'll never give you a second look. Now, with a few operations and such, we could make you even better than you are now," Ashley said, reaching up to play with his scarf.

I clenched my fists and felt tears of anger fall instead of sadness. Ivan just stood there, shocked into a frozen state, and gave no reaction. I didn't have my pipe with me, but I could probably summon the one in Ivan's coat. The pipe came at my call and appeared in my hand, breaking Ivan out of his shock when he felt its presence was gone. He looked over at me and his eyes widened at my angry form ready to bash in their skulls. "Um, girls, you might want to start running," he said to them.

"Now why would we do that? It's not like anyone could hurt us. The pig over there is too weak anyway," Tiffany stated. Ivan pointed over at me, calling attention to my anger, and making the girls very scared.

"Listen up you little sluts. I don't care what you say or do to me. You can hit me, abuse me, insult me, or anything else your twisted, demented minds can think of. However, if you insult my boyfriend, my Ivan, you will find this pipe in a lot of painful places. You think I haven't grown stronger? That I haven't learned to defend myself? Well think again, because the next time you even glance at Ivan, you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your lives. I can live up to those threats too, considering I just hospitalized someone during a street fight," I said slowly. I stressed every syllable to draw it out for them. They just stood there, completely shocked at how serious I was. "Why are you still here? You should run, or do you want Mother Russia to kick your asses?"

The three girls ran away as fast as their sticks for legs could carry them. Of course they threatened they would be back, but I could worry about that later. I passed the pipe back to Ivan and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to the dorm. "Sunflower, were those the ones that made you hurt yourself?" Ivan asked as we walked. I nodded, but didn't look back at him. "Next time, we will both have our pipes and beat them together," he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, we can definitely put them in their place next time. First though, we need to get back to the dorm and talk to everyone else about what happened," I said. We ran into Germany, Japan, and Italy on the way back. They walked back with us and told us about the hackers. When we arrived everyone was there, except Gavin. Gavin was the one with the worst family, I just hope he would be ok.

* * *

 **Yay! References to Lucy's first chapter in the sequel! Ok guys, I can do this three ways. Once everyone has gathered together to decide what to do, they will debate three different options. 1- confront the tormentors and hope it makes them go away. 2-run away to another city or state, which will end up with them breaking apart into smaller groups. 3-going back to the Hetalia universe, which will mean even more 2p! action. You guys get to decide the outcome of the debate. Next chapter is Gavin, so have fun with that. Also, sorry if your name is Tiffany, Ashley, or Bailey. Those were the names of bullies I knew, so that's what I went with. Thanks for reading, comment your answer, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Usual disclaimer here! I A SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS LATELY! Life has been really crazy and stuff. I am also leaving for a convention today so, while I am writing chapters, I won't actually be able to update anything until MAYBE SUNDAY! Again I am really sorry, but here is the chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter. Sorry for any errors, I am writing this right before I leave for convention, so I could not proofread anything.**

* * *

Gavin's POV

"Come on mon ami, let me see some of that passion from earlier," France pleaded, poking my face. I was currently walking on the town's Main Street with Gilbert, France, and Spain. Gilbert was to my left, holding my hand, while France and Spain were to my right, annoying the hell out of me.

"No means no, France. I'm not doing something so embarrassing," I hissed at him, keeping my voice down since we were in public.

"Chico, you should just call us Francis and Antonio. It's easier that way," Spain told me. I sighed and nodded my head, trying to not slap Francis's hand away. We had passed an arcade with one of those Dance Revolution machines, and both of them were trying to convince me to go play it.

"I already told you, I don't dance," I muttered, looking straight ahead at the shops. The street was really busy, filled with the people from town. I could hear a few whispers about us as we passed by. I can't blame people, we are a group of three extremely attractive men and one who looks pretty average compared to them. Not only that, but one of them is holding my hand, practically announcing our relationship. Honestly, I enjoyed it.

"Oh really? Then what were those videos I found a few days ago? You seemed to be shaking your hips pretty well back then. Can't you give the awesome me a taste?" Gilbert whispered huskily in my ear. My face exploded into a cherry red color, a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Why were you looking at those?! I hate them!" I exclaim. The three fall silent as we continue to walk, giving me a few seconds of peace. Those tapes, that dancing, it was a happier time back then.

"Why would you hate them? You were dancing very well in them. So was the chica with you," Antonio said. I looked down at the ground, refusing to say anything about those tapes. They shouldn't have been found. It was the day those were filmed that everything went wrong. I still don't know why I keep them.

"Oui, you were both very good. Your moves were quite provocative, if you know what I mean," Francis said, winking at me. I felt Gilbert pull me a little closer, but he didn't say anything.

"Look, those tapes, they were a bad day in my life. I don't want to say anything else. Let's just go in here for some lunch," I said, trying to distract them from our conversation. I tugged on Gilbert's arm, pulling him inside, and forcing Francis and Antonio to follow us in.

"You looked so happy in those tapes. What unawesome thing could possibly happen when you looked that happy?" Gilbert asked. A woman came over to take us to our table and give us menus. She kept eyeing Gilbert, making me scowl at her, so she moved her attention to Francis and Antonio.

"What would you guys like to drink today?" She asked with a sickly sweet voice. Of course we had to endure the seemingly endless flirting from Francis before we could actually order. When the waitress was finally gone I breathed a sigh of relief, I thought she would never leave.

"So, Gavin, what is up with those tapes," Antonio asked again, playing with the wrapper from his straw.

"You guys are going to keep bothering me, aren't you?" I asked them. In response they all lifted their straws up to their mouths, placed their lips over the exposed end, and blew a puff of air into them. Three straw wrappers hit my face at the same time, giving me a clear answer. "Fine, I'll tell you."

-FLASHBACK TIME-

Today was the day; it is the day I finally tell them. All my friends say they'll be supportive, even if they are a bit homophobic. I took a deep breath and opened the large oak door of my house. The sound of pop music blasted through the house, it seemed to be coming from the living room.

When I went to the living room, my sister was dancing around to a Shakira song and my father was recording it on his camera. "Gavin, come dance with me!" she called out. She smiled and held her hand out to me, inviting me to dance around the living room with her. I looked at dad to get approval, he nodded and smiled while aiming the camera at me as well.

"Alright then, but don't be surprised if my moves blow you out of the water," I teased her. She and my dad laughed, the first time I had ever heard my father laugh. Hannah, my little sister, grabbed my hand and yanked me into the middle of the living room.

We started dancing around each other, letting the music take us over and guide us around the living room. Dad's camera followed us in every move of the dance, capturing every moment of happiness. I was breathless as I twirled and shook my hips, trying to outdo Hannah like I promised. When the music ended a few minutes later I was breathless and dad was scowling at us. "Boy, that was some damn sissy dancing," he growled.

I gulped and looked over at him. His face was set into his usual scowl and his eyes were suspicious, they seemed to be analyzing my every action. "Oh, that reminds me, there was something I wanted to talk to everyone about. Could we gather everyone else?" I asked, trying to mentally prepare myself for what was coming.

-END FLASHBACK-

"After that I told everyone that I was gay and, well, you know the rest of the story," I muttered. Gilbert nodded his head, but Antonio and Francis only gave us curious looks. I could tell they were going to ask me even more questions, but they were interrupted.

"So, you got even worse, didn't you?" a cold voice asks from behind us.

* * *

 **There it is, hope you guys liked it. You can probably guess who the voice is, based on the Alex story, but you will have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading, I really have to go now, comment, and look forward to the next chapter. To distract you from the wait, sally3015 has three really good stories right now! Go read those and be distracted! Thanks guys for putting up with me and have a nice weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enter disclaimer here! I'M BACK PEOPLE! Did you miss me? Did ya? I missed y'all! Ok, so convention was nice and I somehow made nationals, which is apparently a good thing, even though I royally fudged up my presentation. Anyway, here is the new chapter. Do people even read these notes? I don't know anymore. Anyway, two things are at the end of the chapter for you to read, so have fun. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Gavin's POV

I stiffened at the sound of that familiar voice; it was as cold as ever. I twisted around in my chair and met with an achingly familiar sight. My father was standing over me, arms crossed in his usual fashion, with my mother and sister standing behind him. His face was twisted into a deep scowl, my mother's face was set into a horrified expression, and my sister looked surprisingly happy to see me. "I'm sorry, but who are you and why are you glaring at mein liebe," Gilbert asked, breaking the silence.

"I can only guess what liebe means, but I'm this fag's father, so shut the hell up," he responded. Gilbert's crimson eyes flashed angrily and he shot up, standing over my father by a good inch. "Boy, I suggest you walk away and let me deal with my fairy of a son," my father growled.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can resolve this is a nonviolent manor, oui?" Francis suggested, coming between Gilbert and my father. He placed a hand on each person's chest, pushing the two men away from each other. My father slapped his hand away and wiped his own hand on his pants.

"Don't touch me you unholy freak," he hissed at Francis. Francis placed a hand on his chest in mock horror. By now Antonio was standing as well and stood beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder for support.

"Gavin, are you really screwing all of these hot guys?" Hannah asked me, eyes sparkling in admiration. My mother, in an over exaggerated fit of horror, literally passed out at the thought. My father glared at Hannah, making the light in her eyes turn to fear as she cowered.

"Shut the hell up. You can't be encouraging his sinful actions, unless you want to follow him to hell," he spat out. My father then did the one thing I never thought he would do to Hannah. He raised his hand and back-slapped her, hard, across the face. Hannah cried out and fell to the ground, holding her cheek as tears streamed down her cheek.

"Hannah!" I cried out. I rushed over to her and helped her up, examining her face to see if there may be any bruising. She wrapped me into a fierce hug, burying her face into my shoulder. I was suddenly reminded, by her height, that she was only a year younger than me.

"Listen, we should all just sit down and talk this out. No need for things to go any farther than they already have, si?" Antonio said, smiling reassuringly at Hannah and me.

"I'd much rather punch the shit out of this douche. He hurt mein Gavin so much he deserves death. Nein, he deserves divine punishment," Gilbert said, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it on princess; a faggot can't beat me anyway. I'll get this boy back and finally make him repent for his sins against God," my father retaliated. Gilbert's clenched hands shook angrily and his jaw was tight. Before Francis or Antonio could stop him, Gilbert raised his fist and punched the man square in the jaw. He, being a country and all, must have used quite a bit of force, because my father passed out just from that one punch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the cops," the manager of the restaurant says to us.

"Now you show up?! Where were you when this man started the whole thing?" I asked him. The guy just shrugged, gave us another warning, and walked off to the kitchen area. "Hannah, you should let go now. I have to go and someone has to stay here for when they wake up," I say, looking down at the top of Hannah's head. Green eyes looked up, from behind black bangs, to meet my own.

"Please, can't I stay with you? I don't want to go back with mommy and daddy. They're so mean to me," she pleaded, clutching onto my shirt even tighter.

"Why don't you let the chica stay? You wouldn't have to miss her anymore," Antonio said, helping Hannah's argument. Francis was standing beside Antonio, nodding his head in agreement. I looked towards Gilbert, trying to get some support or advice or something.

"It's up to you liebe. You'll have my awesome support either way," he said. I looked back down at Hannah, who was looking into my eyes again, and noticed the tears that threatened to spill over. I sighed and pulled her back into a hug.

"I suppose you can stay with us, but please, no more asking if I'm screwing people," I conceded. Hannah's face lit up and she hugged me even tighter, effectively squeezing the breath out of me.

"Thank you so much big bro. I promise not to ask if you are screwing people, but you never did answer my question. Are you really dating all three of these guys?" she asked, eyes sparkling in admiration again.

"Nein, he is only dating mein awesomeness. I'm the only one that can handle how awesome your bruder really is," Gilbert replied, placing an arm around my shoulder. Hannah squealed in delight, ran over to Antonio and Francis, and pulled them into a hug.

"Yes! Hot men that I can totally seduce!" she exclaimed. Antonio flushed slightly, but Francis wiggled his eyebrows and snaked an arm around her waist.

"I would be honored to be seduced by an angel such as you," he whispered in her ear. I marched over, yanked Hannah away from them, and glared at the two men.

"No seducing my sister! That shouldn't even have to be a rule," I said to them. Hannah sighed sadly, but didn't try to contradict me in any way. "Good, now let's get back to the dorm, I want to tell the others about what happened," I said.

Everyone nodded and we headed back to the dorm room. The walk was filled with telling Hannah about what had been happening to me since I had left. We didn't want Hannah to know about them being countries, so I came up with a lie about how I met Gilbert. I told her I had thrown a dictionary at some loud mouthed kid during lunch and walked out of the classroom, but was stopped by Gilbert and the rest was history.

"Here it is," I said, gesturing towards the dorm building. Hannah looked up, taking in the sight of the large building, as we walked up the steps.

"Wow, it's really big. Do you all have dorms here?" she asked.

"Well, we're currently sharing a dorm with ten other people. It's a little cramped in there," I explained. I opened the door to our dorm room as I spoke. Before Hannah could reply I was tackled by a certain red headed girl.

"Gavin! We were so worried about you! Where the hell have you been? The school accidentally sent our contact info to people from our past! Who the hell is the girl with you?!" she asked, sending question after question at me.

"I was out with these guys in a diner. I guess that explains why my family was also at the diner. This is my sister Hannah," I say, responding to every question she asked.

"So this is the famous Hannah, I didn't realize she was so close to our age," Luke said. He was sitting next to Hungary, by the phone, and looked relieved to see us.

"Oh my gosh, she is just too cute. We should keep her away from Francis and Antonio," Lucy commented. She was sitting on Russia's lap, who was sitting on the couch. She had a rag in her hand and was currently polishing two pipes.

"Wow, she's so bella, I didn't know you had a sister Gavin," Italy commented. Germany and Japan nodded as well, slightly puzzled by her sudden appearance.

"Man Gavin, how many of the men here are you screwing again?" Hannah asked. My face exploded as Lucy, Luke, and Alex all laughed at her comment. Hungary smiled sweetly, but possessively placed a hand on Luke's arm. Japan and Germany blushed deeply and Italy stood there innocently.

"Hannah, I thought I told you about asking that!" I hissed at her. She shrugged her shoulders and went over to the couch, plopping down and making herself at home.

"You're alright kid, I like your attitude. Now, you want to hear some embarrassing stories about our dear little Gavin?" Lucy asked. Hannah nodded excitedly, making herself even more comfortable to enjoy my humiliation.

"Guys, we don't have time for that. We need to discuss what we're going to do about these people showing up in town," Luke said, seriousness etched across his face.

"Right, everyone should listen to Luke right now. I'd really like to not run into my father again, especially after Gilbert knocking him out cold," I said. Everyone found a place to sit, or stand, in the living room and turned their attention to Luke.

"Now, we have three options here."

* * *

 **Well, now Hannah is in the picture too. I want to make something clear real quick. Hannah was on Gavin's side the whole time, but was too scared to actually say anything. So, while she never did anything to help Gavin, she never actually abused him either. Ok two important things. 1) I'm hoping someone recognized the reference I made to my first fic on this site. If not go read My Little Devil to understand the reference. 2) Who is y'all's favorite 2p? This is going to be important later on, so tell me truthfully. Thanks for reading, comment stuff, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enter disclaimer here! New chapter guys! I actually did shit and wrote this, skipped homework to do this, but it was worth it! So, plans get made in this and I feel like the ending of the chapter is just utter crap, but try to enjoy. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Luke's POV

"Now, we have three options," I said, calling all the attention towards me. I glanced around the room, taking in the people and countries around me. "First though, how much does she know?" I asked, pointing at Hannah. I wasn't sure if I trusted her; she was new to the group and had never helped Gavin. She was currently sitting on the couch, paying close attention to the people around her.

"Nothing, she knows nothing at all," Gavin replied.

"That's not true! I know exactly who these people are!" Hannah exclaimed, jumping up on the couch. I felt my hands grow clammy and I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, that's my brother's boyfriend, the third and fourth wheel, insane couple, trio who must be screwing each other, fry pan couple, eyebrows and ginger couple, and second third wheel!" she cried out, pointing to everyone as she called them out.

"THE HERO IS NO THIRD WHEEL!" America yelled, obviously offended by the retort.

"Alfred, can you go explain stuff to her? Only a hero can get the job done right," Alex said, flattering America and manipulating him to her will. America stood up, laughed heroically, and dragged Hannah off to one of the rooms to explain the countries. "Go ahead Luke," Alex said once they had left. I nodded and turned back to the group.

"Like I said, we have three options. Number one, we can just leave town and go away. We lay low for a while and come back when things have cooled down. Number two, we can stay and confront them. We could go in pairs and confront the people, try to get them out of our life or try to get closure. Number three, we just leave for the other dimension now. We can leave all of this behind and stay there for a time or permanently. It's up to you guys," I explained, laying out our choices for their consideration.

The room was silent as everyone thought about the whole situation. "We aren't running, that would be like giving them what they want," Lucy said icily, eyes narrowed in annoyance. Alex and Gavin nodded in agreement, narrowing their focus to the other two options.

"If we confront them, things could go bad. Too many witnesses could be a huge problem and Gavin could go full Flavio again," England remarked.

"You don't need to worry about that. I already confronted mine and was able to stay pretty normal. Focusing on Hannah helped distract me from wanting to hurt people," Gavin replied. "I think we should go back to the other dimension. Is there really anything here for us?" he asked.

"All my fics are on my computer, I can't leave all of that behind! Besides, I hate feeling low because of my mother. I want to give her a piece of my mind," Alex cried, clenching her fists.

"Why not both? **((Cue taco shell commercial music))** Russia and scary Lucy could go beat people up and then we can all go home and have pasta," Italy suggested, hand raised in the air.

"Yes, I would like to see my little Romanito again. Chica, what did you mean by your fics? In fact, what are fics?" Spain asked. All eyes turned towards Alex, while Lucy, Gavin, and I cracked up laughing.

"Alex, why don't you show them the Fruk one shots you wrote. Make it the steamy ones too, those were hot," Gavin chimed in; laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"What is Fruk? And if it is so steamy, can I read it?" France asked, wiggling his eyebrows slightly at Alex. She turned red in the face and looked down, muttering inaudibly.

"Oi, frog, leave her alone. If she doesn't want to tell you, she doesn't have to. She will, however, be telling me what they are talking about," England said, aiming the last part of the question at Alex.

"Oh, do you hear that? Cerberus is calling me from my room. I better go check and see what he wants," Alex said before dashing out of the room. England followed after her, calling her name, and they disappeared behind Alex's door.

"I think Italy had a surprisingly good idea for once. Why not just do both?" Germany asked. He seemed genuinely surprised that Italy had such a good idea, but quickly got over it. I began to go over everything in my head. I thought about everything that could happen, everything that couldn't, and how everyone would feel by the end of it.

"Let's go with that then. We'll spend tomorrow taking care of business here, and then leave after lunch. Any objections?" I asked. The people in the room shook their heads, agreeing to the plan we had decided upon.

"I have one question! How in the hell is he even here if Prussia was dissolved?!" a voice exclaimed from the back of the room. All heads turned to see Hannah and America standing in the hallway entrance. Hannah was giving a confused face to Gavin and Prussia, obviously not comprehending how their relationship was even possible.

"It's because I'm too awesome to go away!" Prussia yelled back in response, a proud smile on his face. Gavin chuckled and placed a hand on his arm, smiling up brightly. I smiled wistfully, trying to remember the last time we had seen Gavin smile like that.

Slowly people trickled out of the room, either leaving the dorms or going off to different rooms. The only ones left in the living area were Elizabeta and I. "Luke, how are you feeling?" she asked me. I looked over and gave her a sad smile, forcing my mouth to curve up.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I was just thinking about something. I won't be able to see my parents again, when we go," I mused.

"Are you sure you want to go? I would understand, I could stay here with you," she offered. Elizabeta placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me.

"No, it's fine, that is in the past now. Besides, you can't leave your country for so long. There are too many responsibilities you need to attend to, you can't let me be the reason you aren't. So I'm going back with you," I replied firmly.

"If you're sure, but we should say good bye to them one more time."

"Yeah, we can do that tomorrow while the others are out," I tell her. Elizabeta nods and sits scoots closer to me on the couch, leaning on my shoulder. We fell asleep leaning on each other for support, preparing ourselves for the trials of tomorrow.

* * *

 **Crappy end is crappy. I don't know, the ending was harder to write than usual, so just have some fluff. Ok, so now we know what is going to go down with the plan and all. I'm thinking next chapter will be combined POVs, but I'm not sure yet. Anyway, thanks for reading, comment stuff, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enter disclaimer here! PLEASE READ! THE CRACK PORTION IN THIS CHAPTER WILL ONLY MAKE SENSE IF YOU READ MY UNIT FIC! IF YOU DO NOT READ THE UNIT FIC, PLEASE SKIP OVER THE CRACK PART BECAUSE IT WILL CONFUSE YOU. THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE CHAPTER. Please forgive my mistakes, I was falling asleep as I wrote this chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The next morning Ivan and I left the house after breakfast, which was almost made by England, but Alex managed to convince him otherwise. She had said something along the lines of us not being refined enough to enjoy his cooking. Well, America had been offended, but the rest of us were grateful. So, Ivan and I had decided to start the search in the same park as last time.

This time I had my pipe with me, and I was ready to use it. "Ivan, I was wondering, why do you like me?" I asked. I was actually really curious, sure I was confident about myself and my appearance, but sometimes I still heard the voices of those girls. They called me nasty things, shrinking my own confidence. "I mean, I'm not the prettiest flower in the field, and I'm pretty damn crazy. I have a tendency to be impatient and can't always sense the mood."

"Sunflower, why wouldn't I like you? If anything, you are not crazy compared to me, da? And to me you are like the brightest, most beautiful sunflower in the field. Your impatience is handy in a fight, and you don't get scared of me," Ivan replied, genuine care clear in his voice.

"Thanks," I whispered, face red from the compliments. I moved closer to him and took his hand while we walked, my pipe held securely in my right hand. "What are we going to do when we find them?" I ask again.

"Well, I like the Mother Russia look on you. You will do that, da?" he asks.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. We want to scare them off, not kill them."

"Is a broken rib so bad though? It sends the right message extremely well."

"I think a broken arm would be better, make it impossible for them to put on makeup," I mused, laughing darkly at the thought. Ivan agreed with me, letting the conversation die away and a comfortable silence envelop us. We didn't find them in the park, but they did find us in a coffee shop. I tightened my grip on my pipe, ready for a fight, when they completely surprised us.

They apologized to me. They even sounded genuinely sorry too. The three girls begged me to forgive them and not beat them up. I had been flustered at first, but eventually forgave them. People had been starting to stare at the three girls on their knees in front of me.

They left soon, promising to never contact me again, leaving Ivan and I alone. "Well, that was surprising," I said.

"That is another reason."

"For what?"

"That I like you. You are quick to forgive and let the past go," Ivan replied, a small smile on his face. I blushed a little and averted my gaze.

"Let's go pack up our stuff at the dorm," I suggested, pulling him back towards the dorm rooms. A few minutes later I stopped, pulled him down, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He was smiling for the rest of the walk home.

Alex's POV

Arthur and I decided to check the smaller park on the other side of town first. We went after breakfast, which had been its own kind of adventure. I was looking forward to Arthur cooking, but everyone else had begged me to convince him otherwise, which I begrudgingly did. I had been looking forward to his scones too! During the walk we had ended up holding hands, much to my delight.

"Arthur, I don't want to see her again. I do, but I don't… if that makes any sense," I tried to explain. Arthur seemed to think about this for a moment while I looked down at our hands.

"I understand not wanting to see her again, but you should try to put her behind you. I think the best way to do that is to talk to her directly," he reasoned. I nodded, keeping my eyes glued to the sidewalk in front of us. I sighed and chanced a glance up, seeing a female figure in the distance.

- **THE NEXT PART IS PURE CRACK-**

The girl in the distance was hunched over, apparently crying or deep in thought about something. As we got closer though, we could hear her sobs. "Arthur, wait here, I'm going to go console her," I told him. Arthur nodded and let go of my hand, allowing me to go over to the girl. "Hi, I know this may sound weird, but are you alright?" I asked.

The girl looked up in surprise, allowing me to see her tear filled eyes. She quickly wiped them away and stood up, reaching the same height as me. "Yeah, I'm alright, and it isn't all that weird. I just, had a lot of people enter my life all at once lately," she replied, trying to force a smile.

"I know what you mean, it can be really overwhelming, huh?" I said, smiling at her. She sighed and nodded, rubbing away excess tears.

"Yeah, and parents really aren't much of a help, but the guys have been a big help. I guess I should try to stay positive," she said, sighing slightly.

"Yeah, I understand the parents part, my mother is horrible, but I meant a guy who is really helpful. He is a perfect gentleman, has beautiful green eyes, and an amazing British accent," I gushed, making the other girl laugh.

"Gee, he almost sounds like England," she giggled. I was going to say something, but Arthur came over at just that moment. When the girl looked up her eyes widened and flashed in recognition. "Woah, you have Arthur? I ended up with Oliver, and I've been having a lot of fun with him so far!" she said excitedly. Arthur's eyes and my own widened when she said that.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean fun? The guy is a freaking maniac," Arthur said.

"You really shouldn't talk about another unit that way. Aren't you supposed to get along well with the others? I mean, I have two Romanos, and they both get along fine with my Germany," she tried to explain.

"Wait, what do you mean units? Arthur isn't a unit," I replied, confused. The girl's eyes widened and she gave us a shocked look.

"You mean, that's the real… but how is that… why do you… wow, and I thought my life was confusing."

"Well, are you sure you should keep the Oliver unit? He is a little unstable," Arthur said slowly, like he was trying to explain it to her. The girl's face contorted, her brows furrowing in obvious offense.

"I'll have you know that Oliver fits perfectly into our household and makes delicious cupcakes," she huffed. I began to warn her against his cupcakes, but was cut off by her being called by another person. She whipped her head around to a boy around our age with blonde hair. "See you later, maybe next time I'll bring my units to meet England," she said. She waved her hand and ran off towards the boy, yelling something about her Jewishness already being established.

"That was odd, don't you think? And how in the bloody hell is she still alive after eating Oliver's cupcakes?" Arthur wondered. I shrugged my shoulders and began walking away, wondering about the girl and my mother.

-END PURE CRACK CROSSOVER-

The figure in the distance had a familiar silhouette that I immediately recognized. I squeezed Arthur's hand tighter, hoping to gain some support from him. "Arthur, over there," I whispered. Arthur looked in the direction I was, and began to lead me over there. "No, I'm not ready, please no," I pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Excuse me ma'am, I do believe this young woman has something to say to you," Arthur said, tapping my mother's shoulder. She turned around and sneered when she saw me.

"What business could trash like this want with me?" she asked snidely. I tried to calm myself down and took a few deep breaths before speaking to her.

"I understand that you blame me for their deaths, but you should let it go. It isn't healthy for you to hold on like this, or to take out your anger on me. We were both hurting, but instead of comforting each other, you just shut me out completely. Dad wouldn't have wanted you to turn out this way, bitter and unloving. Toni and Sylvia wouldn't have wanted you to beat and ignore their big sister. You became a monster in the name of their memory, completely forgetting the way you used to be. I just wish things could have been different between us, that we could have been there for each other. Yet, at the same time, I'm glad they turned out this way. If you hadn't been such a foul person, I wouldn't have the people I love in my life today. I'm sorry, for everything you think I've done, but I'm deciding to move on."

The three of us stood there in silence, waiting for someone to say something. Eventually, she just walked away without saying a word to us. "I think that went well," Arthur remarked. I laughed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"It felt really good to finally say all of that," I told him. He hummed in acknowledgement and began to stroke my hair. I looked up and leaned closer, kissing him quickly on the lips. When I pulled away, both of us were red and embarrassed. "Let's go back and pack for the trip," I suggested.

"Right, of course love," he said. We began the walk back to the dorm, during which Arthur wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I felt safe there, safe and secure.

* * *

 **I hope someone had fun with the crack crossover. If you did, you need to tell me, and I may make a part 2 in a future chapter. If you read the crack anyway and don't get it, go read my unit fic. You'll understand afterwards. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. New chapter y'all, and they finally go back in this one. One of you (fairytailasaurus) asked what the unit fic mentioned last time was and where to find it. The unit fic is one of my stories about a girl getting Hetalia units. I tried to make it different from the other unit fics out there, so feel free to read it. If you go to my profile, the fic is titled Why does a theatre geek get units? Please check it out if you want and thanks for the interest, there will be more of those crack chapters to come. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Everyone was gathered in the living room of the small dormitory, cramped together like sardines really. Alex and Lucy had gotten back a while ago, both seeming more confidant that before, and had required time for last minute packing. Gavin had stayed behind to answer Hannah's questions and look after everyone else. Luke and Hungary had left a little after the girls, but arrived before them. Now they were just making final checks of everything before going.

"Alex, do you have the extra clothes?"

"Roger captain," Alex replied, saluting Luke.

"Lucy, do you have toiletries and the like for everyone?"

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Gavin, do you have medications and food?"

"Of course commander."

"You guys are idiots," Luke grumbled, trying hard not to laugh along with his friends. He ran his eyes over the checklist once more before nodding. "Well, looks like we got everything together. Everyone into Gavin's room for the teleportation pad."

"Wait, I just realized something. I'm missing two things," Alex cried, turning around in circles as though they were attached to her back.

"What are you missing love?" Arthur asked her. She looked up into his eyes, tears forming in her own, and sniffled.

"I don't know where Cerberus is," she whined. Arthur chuckled and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Not to worry love, I already sent him back for us. I had just enough energy to send him over and wait for us. Now, what was the other thing you were missing?" he asked.

"My laptop, I need it to update for my loyal readers," she cried out, trying to run off towards her room. She was stopped, however, by Lucy and Gavin holding her back.

"Pull yourself together! You don't need the laptop; you'll be fine without it!" Lucy yelled at her, straining against her friend.

"You don't understand! I have so many chapters on so many stories to update! I have three different requests to finish writing and a dozen one shots to complete! I. Need. The. Laptop!" she cried back.

"You'll be fine! Why do you need fanfiction when the real thing is right in front of you dammit! Just get into the teleportation room!" Gavin screamed back. He managed to pick her up in a surprising feat of strength and held onto the struggling girl. Alex brought her fists down on the small of his back, the shock of which caused him to let her go. She dashed for her room and came back a minute later, holding a bulging back filled with notebooks, pencils, a laptop, and the charging cable.

"Are we going to go already? Mein awesomeness is getting bored over here," Gilbert complained. He slumped against Gavin, who tried to get comfortable while holding up the slouching Prussian.

"Yes, we're going now, so calm down. I need the Axis, Hannah, America, Francis, and Antonio to get onto the teleportation pad," Luke ordered. Said nations, and human, grabbed their stuff and stepped onto the pad. "You will hopefully arrive in the meeting room and wake up about ten to twenty minutes later. Have a nice trip," Luke said, pressing the button.

A bright flash of light blinded the remaining people and transported those standing on the pad. A few minutes of silence ensued as they watched the empty pad in front of them, almost waiting for something to malfunction. "I remember the pain of travel. It's like a burning sensation filling you up until it's like you're going to burst," Lucy whispered. She leaned on Ivan, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, a fire that can't be stopped until it forces you to pass out from the pain," Alex continued. Her hand found Arthur's and laced their fingers together, holding tightly to him.

"It almost feels cleansing though. Almost like the fire is burning away the pain of the past before each trip," Gavin mused. He felt Gilbert's arms snake around his waist as Gilbert rested his chin on a shoulder.

"I always thought of it as the final test. If, after everything that has happened, you can just survive one more burst of pain, you can find your dreams," Luke added. He wrapped an arm around Hungary's waist, pulling her closer to him.

No one spoke, but stepped towards the pad together, minds in sync with each other. The four teens gave a final look around the dorm they had called home for the past year. Memories flew through their heads, showing them everything they would be leaving. Late nights staying up to watch Hetalia, endless days spent reading chapter upon chapter of reader insert fanfics and judging how accurate the characters were, and the place they had come to recognize as a home away from the ones they loved.

Luke glanced towards everyone, silently seeking their approval to hit the button, and acknowledged each nod. He brought his foot down on the button of the pad, gripping the extra in his pocket, and waited for the cleansing pain to overtake him. The last thing he remembered was hanging onto Elizaveta's hand, and then darkness surrounded him once more.

The void almost seemed like a comfort to them now, its silence and cold so familiar to them. Lucy closed her eyes and allowed herself the feeling of free falling through empty space. She actually welcomed the darkness and the cold; it was a familiar friend to her. Isolation had felt much the same, nobody spoke to you and you didn't have to speak either. A world of silence that was calm and serene.

Russia found himself in a similar situation. The cold did not bother him, he used to play in the Russian Winter after all, and the silence was calming to him. It was not silent very often for him, so he welcomed the soothing presence of nothingness. He allowed himself to drift off, almost falling asleep, as he enjoyed the calming quiet of space around him.

Alex was having the same reaction she had the first two times. Try to cry out a few times, realize it was no use, and curl up into a ball. She was currently trying to cry out, the silence too much like that time so long ago. Silence was no friend; it merely blocked out the noise and made you _look_ at the world around you. It made you see the crushed car, the bodies and blood, and the useless airbags. She eventually gave up on crying out and curled up into a ball, waiting for the pain to take her over.

England looked around the void worriedly. He could have sworn he heard someone crying out, but soon chalked it up to his imagination. The cold he could handle, London got pretty cold around winter, but the silence is what killed him. There was almost always something going on around him making noise, whether it is America or France or his fairy friends chatting with him. He didn't like the silence and its commanding presence over his being.

Gavin floated through the void, trying to stay in control of himself. He had been able to suppress the voice when Gilbert was around to distract him, but in the void nothing was distracting him. The voice was whispering in his ear. _Don't you remember the delicious taste of blood? I think your friends would look beautiful in red. What about your little Prussia? Just imagine how wondrous the contrast between his white skin and red would be. Come on Gavin, give into me, you know you want to. Why don't you give up being so strong?_ Gavin covered his ear, but it was no use, there was no escape in the cold emptiness of the void.

Everything felt oddly familiar to Prussia. Cold and empty was a feeling he knew often, due to certain events he is too awesome to talk about. He had panicked at first, but soon realized what was actually going on around him. He allowed his limbs to just hang around him and began to float around the space. Prussia's eyes gazed up at the blackness around him, noticing the subtle waves and patterns of another galaxy. It reminded him of closing his eyes and pressing his palms hard on his lids, taking in the swirls and spots of color that resulted from the action. He spent the time reminiscing about the past and absorbing himself in the galaxy spread before him.

Luke secretly enjoyed the cold around him, letting it send violent shivers down his back. He felt he deserved the cold, a pitiful punishment in comparison to his sins, but looked forward to the burning that was to come. He hadn't been kidding earlier; he truly felt that the fire burned away the sins of his past. A heat that was so intense and painful could only be useful in burning his mistakes. So, Luke continued to violently shiver every few seconds; waiting for the cleansing fire.

Hungary was not used to the silence, but cold was nothing new to her. She was, after all, a Germanic country in a region that got pretty heavy snow. No, the silence was what confused her the most. She was accustomed to noise, be it the voice of God telling her to whack France or Austria angrily playing the piano. The silence was filled with too many unknown threats, and she didn't have her frying pan with her either, making the danger even worse. Her mind played tricks by coming up with noises to fill the void around her, making her jump every time she thought she heard something.

Everyone was finally getting comfortable, or as comfortable as they could, when a fire sputtered to life in the core of their beings. It grew in strength, heating their stomachs to high temperatures, before moving along the body. It spread itself evenly as it went, reaching the arms and legs simultaneously. The burning continued to spread, setting each person ablaze within themselves. Eventually the time came for everyone to pass out from the pain of the fire within, becoming knocked unconscious for their own arrival into a dearly missed dimension.

* * *

 **New chapter officially over. I'm thinking of having the next be crack chapter part 2, not sure yet. I really felt like Alex in this, I have chapters to write, requests to fulfill, and a crap ton of one shots written in my notebooks to actually type up. This is finals week too, which makes it even worse. *infinite sighs* I'll figure it out somehow though, so no worries man. Thanks for reading, comment whatever you want, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. I'm sorry for taking so long to update guys! I was really busy with my finals for the end of the semester, but now I'm free! Ok, so I will NOT update Saturday or Sunday. I'm hoping to be able to update Monday, but it all depends on how tired I am from travelling. So, please enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

A loud thump was heard in the room next door, so the Canadian went to find out what had happened. He opened the door of his living room and stared at the teenage girl that had landed there. She had long, brown hair pulled up into two pigtails, a polar bear t-shirt, and ripped skinny jeans. Violet eyes squinted, trying to figure out why the girl was on his coffee table. His polar bear approached her, sniffing at her body, before sitting back on its haunches and staring at him.

"Well, looks like we get to have a little fun, huh Kuma?" Matt asked the bear. The large bear opened its mouth, revealing a row of sharp teeth, in response. "Yeah, we probably should wake her up," he mused. Matt walked to the corner of the room and grabbed his hockey stick. He walked back and began to poke the girl in her side with the non-lethal end of the stick. "Hey, kid, wake up or else."

The girl began to shift around on the table, squirming in what Matt thought was the most delicious way. Eventually her squirming led to falling off the table and right onto Kuma's lap. Kuma growled slightly, making the girl open her eyes, revealing a beautiful shade of jade green. Her eyes traveled up to Kuma's face and over to Matt holding his hockey stick. "Is this your bear?" she asked. Matt nodded slightly, just waiting for the girly scream he was sure would be coming. "He's so cute!" she exclaimed, hugging as much of Kuma as she could.

"Woah, woah, woah, he is not cute. Kuma is a fearsome polar bear that eats girls like you for breakfast," Matt cried out. He was completely taken back by the girl's reaction to his fearsome polar bear.

"Well then, good thing it's lunch time, huh?" she giggled. She had stood up, but was now hugging Kuma around the neck. And what was the "fearsome" polar bear doing? Leaning his head against her and thoroughly enjoying the attention, sending a smirk at Matt.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm going into the other room. By the time I get back you better not be hugging him," Matt told her. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. What the hell was he doing? A girl shows up in his house out of nowhere and he doesn't even question her about it? He sighed and finished his drink, setting it down in the sink. Matt walked back into the living room, only to see the most impossible thing.

This random chick, who Kuma had only just met, was sitting on his back and riding the bear like a horse. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Matt shouted at her. The girl looked over and laughed, enjoying how annoyed he obviously was. She nudged Kuma with her thighs and got him to face Matt.

"My name is Hannah Restens, pleased to make your acquaintance mister," she said, holding her hand out to Matt.

"Matthew Williams, but you better call me Matt. Just Matt," he repeated for emphasis. He hesitantly shook the offered hand and pulled away quickly, still annoyed with the girl. "So, how the hell did you end up in my living room?"

"You know, I'm really not sure. At first everything was all dark and really quiet. Then it got really painful, like fire, and I went to sleep. Next thing I know I fall on this adorable creature and you're standing there all pouty," she explained, pouting her face to show him the pout he was making.

"Well… that sounds pretty fucked up," Matt replied. He sighed ad glanced around the room. There didn't seem to be anyone else here right now, which meant she was alone. "Do you have anyone you could contact or something?"

"Oh, yeah, let me just get my phone out real quick and I'll call my br- oh, that's him," she exclaimed, answering the already ringing phone. "Hello… yeah I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place… right now I'm with an adorable polar bear… yeah, his name is Matthew… just send me the address… ok, we'll see you there in a bit." Hannah hung up the phone and looked back up at Matt, grinning.

"What was all of that?" Matt asked, completely confused by the conversation. Who did he know that knew this girl? "Wait a damn minute, where do you think you're going?!" he called after her.

Hannah had nudged Kuma towards the bear and really was riding him out of the house. She turned back towards Matt and waved at him, gesturing for him to catch up. "We're going to see my brother! Now come on slow poke, or else I get to keep the bear!" she yelled back. She turned around to the front and began talking to Kuma like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"This is fucking ridiculous," Matt muttered to himself. Nevertheless he ran to catch up to the bear and Hannah. He walked beside them for a bit, but gave up and swung himself into Kuma's back. Matt was sitting behind Hannah, staring at her pig tails. Man, he really wanted to pull one of them. "So, where are we going?" he asked.

"Well, I told Kuma the address and he seems to know where he is going," she explained. Hannah twisted around in her spot on Kuma's back and faced Matt, grinning. "You know, you're pretty good looking. You're not gay are you, because my brother already has enough boyfriends," she said. "How old are you anyway?"

Matt chuckled slightly and shook his head, finding her quite amusing. "I'm 19, and by your height I would say you're around 16," he replied. She nodded happily and continued to ask him questions. The rest of the ride was spent in this manner, just the two strangers getting to know each other while riding a polar bear. Nothing weird at all.

* * *

 **Yep, nothing weird at all. So, Hannah ended up in the wrong place! Let's just see where this takes us. Also, thanks for commenting your favorite 2p, you can see where it came in handy. Thank you all for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter when it comes out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only the plot. Look, an update because I finally got my shit together for once. Your Christmas chapter came early this year and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on other things and then lost internet and yeah. So please enjoy this and thanks for reading.**

* * *

-Last Christmas-

A small tree stood in the corner of the room, next to the fake fireplace. Luke and Gavin had been decorating the tree while Alex and Lucy cooked in the kitchen. There were no gifts under the tree, because all of their money had been spent on the food being prepared. After pitching in they realized a small turkey, ingredients for stuffing, three bags of instant mashed potatoes, various vegetables, ice cream, and an apple pie could just barely be afforded. Needless to say, the four teens would be living on leftover for a while.

Hetalia character music was playing in the background as the teens swayed to the beat. "Hey guys, who wants to dip bread in the buttered onions?" Alex asked. She was working on the stuffing and the onions sautéing in butter smelled amazing. She passed a piece of bread to everyone and dipped it in the pan.

"I never realized butter and onions could taste so good together," Lucy moaned, her cheeks puffed with bread. Luke and Gavin finished shoving the piece in their mouths and all three reached for more.

Unfortunately for them, Alex would not allow it. She smacked their hands with a wooden spoon and shooed away the two boys. "You guys only get one piece, now go finish decorating the tree," she said. Luke and Gavin sadly walked out of the kitchen and back to the tree. Soon they were both laughing again and throwing tinsel at each other.

A few hours later everyone was sitting at the table from Thanksgiving and were digging into the food cooked by the girls. The room was silent as people filled plates and mouths with turkey and mashed potatoes. "Alex, this stuffing is really good. Where did you learn to make it?" Gavin asked.

Alex looked down at her plate and began to poke the food with her fork. "My mother taught me. We used to spend all of Christmas day cooking together and laughing as we threw bread at each other. It was a lot of fun," she replied softly. She put her fork down and grabbed her napkin, tearing it apart over and over.

"My family used to go out for Chinese food on Christmas day. None of us could cook and Chinese restaurants didn't close for Christmas. We would open the presents after we got back. Everyone would open their presents at once and it would create this huge storm of wrapping paper," Luke said. He sighed and placed his fork down as well, despite how good it may have been.

"My dad used to make us really good pie before he left us. After that my mom tried as well, but she just couldn't compare. We would still stuff ourselves silly and laugh at how stupid we looked and how full we were," Lucy said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now. My family would gather around a meal prepared by my mother and listen to my father pray for about five minutes. Then we would listen to the story of the birth of baby Jesus. After that we were allowed to open presents and then go to bed. It was strict, but we found security in the routine," Gavin mused.

Silence fell over them as they reminisced on the way Christmas used to be. The food went untouched until Alex got up to put it all away. She quietly walked into her room and pulled out three stacks of paper. Alex walked back to the living area and stood behind everyone. "Um, guys, I don't know if this is the right time, but I do have gifts. I've been writing these for three weeks now, so here you go," she said. Alex placed a stack in front of each person.

"Are these… stories about us and the countries?" Luke asked, staring down at the front paper. He started flipping through the pages, along with the other two, and smiled widely.

"Yeah, it isn't much but I thought you guys would appreciate it. I tried to make them in character as much as possible and there are even alternate endings. One ending is clean and the other is…as lemony as the dish soap. I really hope you guys like it," she said nervously.

"Alex, this is so thoughtful I really don't know what to say," Gavin whispered. He had already started reading the first page and was entranced by the writing.

"Oh, I know how to repay her," Lucy said. She jumped up from her chair and wrapped Alex in a bear hug. Soon Luke and Gavin joined in on the hug as well. Alex was just glad that her gift had gone over well. "I'm going to draw everyone a picture of them and their country together," Lucy announced.

"I can make dolls of each country easily," Gavin offered.

"It may be possible for me to create an in depth dating sim for each country and have it tailored to your specifics," Luke mused.

"Guys, you don't have to do that today, just being here with you is enough. I just want everyone to be happy today. Let's focus on being happy and being together," Alex told them.

"Gee Alex, could you be any more of a Hallmark card?" Gavin asked. His comment made everyone laugh and they completely forgot about the Christmases they used to have.

The rest of the night was spent eating ice cream and pie while reading the fics Alex had given them. The best part was Luke's nosebleed as he read the explicit part of his story. "Alex, how did you know how…long I was?" he asked.

"Woah, Luke, you're really packing that much? I was just guessing and decided to go a little big, but damn son," she replied. She was laughing and it took Lucy and Gavin a second to figure out why, but they started cracking up when they finally understood.

"Hey, why am I the bottom? What makes you think I couldn't top?" Gavin asked her. He was pouting cutely and had his arms crossed.

"Don't worry about that. You have two lemons. One is where you bottom and the other is you topping," Alex explained. Gavin instantly flipped to the back and began reading that part, nodding in satisfaction.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with my dish soap scene. Thanks again Alex," Lucy said, looking up to smile before she ducked back down.

Alex smiled and spread out on the floor, going full on starfish on the carpet. "I'm glad you guys like them. Merry Christmas guys."

* * *

 **As lemony as the dish soap guys...dish soap! Okay, so I'm sorry for updates being slow, but they are going to be since I am on vacation. Also, if you didn't already know, I recently posted a song fic so go check that out and spam the comments! Anyway, thank you for reading this, spam me with comments, and look forward to the next chapter. Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, and happy any other holiday I missed!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the plot and stuff. Here is that second crack chapter I promised y'all. This is a crossover crack chapter between this story and my unit fic. If you haven't read the unit fic, and don't plan on reading it, then just skip this chapter. NONE OF THIS IS CANON FOR EITHER STORY AND IS NOT PART OF THE PLOT LINE! It is also really late as I write this, so I am too tired to proofread. Just be aware of that fact as you read. Thanks for reading and enjoy yo crack.**

* * *

CRACK #2

Lovino was walking through the small town with Sarah, trying to find Feli and Al. The two of them had run off towards an ice cream stand after Sarah had given them some money. They had already been gone for a few minutes and Sarah was starting to get worried about them. "You know they'll be ok ragazza, they can take care of themselves," he told her.

"I know that, I just worry about them! As their mother I am allowed to worry about them," she argued. Sarah continued to look for the two units, scanning the crowds around her. Suddenly, her eyes found a familiar curl and she sighed in relief. "Lovino, I found Feli, he's over there," she told him. Sarah grabbed Lovino's hand and pushed her way through the crowd until she reached Feli.

The moment they were right behind Feli, Sarah launched herself and attacked him in a hug. "AAAHHH! GERMANY SAVE ME!" he yelled.

"Feli, what are you saying? Ludwig is at home and you should know me," Sarah scolded. She looked up and realized that Feli looked a lot older than last time…and was wearing different clothes. Sarah quickly backed away and looked the Feli look-alike up and down. "Feli, did you grow up again? Where did you find those clothes?" she asked.

"Bella, I don't know you, so please don't hurt me," he whimpered.

"Oi, idiot, what the hell do you mean you don't know the ragazza? Have you gone freaking insane?" Lovino yells. He pushes Sarah behind him and grabs the other Feli by the collar of his uniform.

"Fratello! What are you doing here? Weren't you in the other dimension?" he asks, confused by pretty much everything.

"MAMA! WE FINALLY FOUND YOU!" a familiar voice screams out. Sarah turns around and is tackled by her Feli and Al. She smiles brightly and gladly hugs the two teens tightly.

"You guys had me so worried! I told you not to run off on your own like that," Sarah scolded them. Feli had tears in his eyes and he hugged Sarah even harder while Al just nodded and rubbed his back. Sarah began to pet his head and soothe him.

"Wait, if that is our Feli, then who the hell is this bastard?" Lovino screamed.

"Italy, I heard you yelling. What in the world happened?" a voice called from behind the now named Italy. Sarah looked up to see Ludwig running over with the girl from the park a few days ago.

"Ludwig, aren't you supposed to be with Oliver? I thought you guys were making dinner for us," Sarah said. Germany took a moment to get Lovino away from Italy before turning back to Sarah.

"Why the hell would I want to be around Oliver?! He is insane," Ludwig exclaimed.

"LUDWIG! We don't talk that way about family! Do I need to get Al after you?!" Sarah asked threateningly. She stepped away from Feli and Al and walked up to Germany, glaring at him. Despite having to crane her head back to glare up at him, she was still intimidating.

"Woah woah woah. I think that is quite enough of that. First of all, this is Germany and he doesn't know who you are," the other girl said. She pushed between the two and separated them before anything could happen.

"Alex, who are these people? Why do they have a mini-me with them? And…is that Holy Rome?" Italy asked, seemingly shocked by everything.

"WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN GOING ON?!" Lovino yelled. He was holding his head and trying to comprehend everything.

"OH! Wait a minute! I totally recognize you! You were that girl crying in the park, the one with an Oliver unit!" Alex exclaimed. Alex and Sarah's eyes widened as they both had an epiphany moment and stared at each other.

"Oh right! That was so long ago though, like at least a few months right? How have you and England been?" Sarah asked. She was smiling and had hugged Alex, much to the further confusion of the others.

"Again, what the hell is going on ragazza?!" Lovino yelled again.

"Let me explain guys. You units belong to Sarah; you aren't the actual Hetalia characters. Meanwhile, Germany and Italy here are the actual countries from the Hetalia dimension. So, her Ludwig and Germany are two different people. This also means that this is not the Holy Rome Italy knows, but an exact copy," Alex explained.

"So, this isn't my fratello?" Italy reiterated.

"Nope, he's my wonderful Lovino Vargas unit," Sarah said brightly, hugging Lovino. "I have Feli, Lovi, Lovino, Al, Ludwig, Oliver, Allen, and Gilbert."

"You have two second players?! How are you still alive bella?" Italy asked.

"You mean Ollie and Al? They're super chill! Ollie makes the best cupcakes and Al is surprisingly good with kids," Sarah said. She was met with a look of horror from Germany and Italy. "What? You don't believe me? I'll have Al and Feli go grab them and they can meet you! Do you guys mind running back home to get them?" she asked the two teens.

"Is it my mission Mutti?" Al asked. Sarah nodded seriously and stood up straight. "Then it shall be done in a timely manner Mutti," he said. Al saluted before grabbing Feli and running off towards their house. Sarah saluted back as they ran away and laughed.

"Excuse me, but who was that and why did he call you mother?" Germany asked. Sarah looked towards Alex first, wanting to be sure it was alright to tell him. Alex nodded and smiled.

"That was my Holy Roman Empire unit, though we call him Albert or Al. I got him, Feli, and Lovi at the same time as kids. They called me mother when they were younger and never grew out of it," she explained. Germany nodded and continued to ask questions about the units for the next twenty minutes.

Italy had also started asking questions when Germany seemed to be running out. He was just about to ask another one when he was interrupted by a southern accent. "Hey doll, the brats told us ya wanted ta see us," it called.

They all turned to see 2p!America and 2p!England walking towards them with huge smiles on their faces. Oliver was carrying a large Tupperware container and opened it up to reveal purple frosted cupcakes when they got to the group. Alex was immediately on edge, remembering the other cupcakes. "Ollie, you didn't have to bring cupcakes. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Sarah squealed.

She grabbed a cupcake and took a bite as she handed one to Lovino. Oliver held it out to the others and smiled brightly. "Don't worry, these aren't special or anything. Feli told me you were friends," he explained. Italy hesitantly took a cupcake and handed another one to Germany. "Poppet, aren't you going to eat a cupcake?" he asked Alex.

"Ah, no, I don't really do cupcakes anymore. It didn't bode well the last time I had one," Alex said, politely declining. Oliver shrugged and handed one to Allen before grabbing one himself.

"So, how do y'all know doll face here?" Allen asked.

"Well, I met her a few months ago when England and I ran into her crying in a park. This is the first time she is meeting Germany and Italy," Alex explained.

"So you're the one who helped Sarah come to her senses?! Oh thank you so much poppet!" Oliver exclaimed. He wrapped Alex in a huge hug and thanked her so much she lost count.

"Oi, cupcake bastard, get off the ragazza," Lovino ordered, pulling him away. Lovino dropped a coin into his swear jar and grabbed another cupcake from the bin Sarah was now holding.

Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by her phone ringing loudly. She shoved the cupcake container at Allen and answered the device. "Yo, this is Sarah…Al I need you to slow down…what do you mean their curls…wait, the curls are tangled…just calm down and try to untangle them…well I know the moaning can be a little off putting…are you sure you can't get it…they're both crying for me…ok, we're on our wat back…yep, see you in a few…ok bye."

Sarah hung up the phone and shoved it back into her pocket. "Sorry, but we got to cut this short. Apparently Feli and Lovi got their curls tangled together and Al is freaking out while Ludwig is too busy being awkward to help. Man, he just can't get over that World War two thing. Anyway, I hope to see you guys again. Oh, you can keep the cupcakes," Sarah explained. She shoved the Tupperware container into Italy's arms and turned around. Sarah then hooked Lovino's arm with her right and hooked her left into Oliver and Allen, dragging them with her as she ran away.

"That…was interesting," Germany said. He glanced down at the cupcakes in Italy's arms and back at the retreating group.

"I'm glad to see that she's happy though," Alex said, smiling. She turned back to the other two and started ushering them towards the dorm. "Well, let's get back to the dorm. I think everyone would love to hear about this. Do you think these cupcakes will make Gavin go full Flavio?"

* * *

 **I'm not really sure what I wrote, but I hope it was good. . IMPORTANT NOTE FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THE UNIT FIC: I am still undecided on a sequel, but have been throwing around ideas. IF a sequel happens a new chapter will appear in the unit fic to inform you of the update. Thank you for reading this, comment your thoughts, and loom forward to the next chapter since it will actually be plot related.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, only this story concept. IMPORTANT: due to some unforeseen occurrences this account, and the stories, may be deleted soon. If this does happen, though I honestly doubt it will, you will be able to find me and my stories again under the pen name Black_Hetalia. Again, this is only a precautionary step, since I doubt it will happen. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Matt was currently wondering many things about the girl talking to him. The main thing was her ability to get Kuma to warm up to her, it just didn't seem real. Kuma never liked people, unless he was eating them. "Hey, why didn't you scream when you saw Kuma?" he asked her.

"Why would I scream? Like I said earlier, Kuma is adorable," Hannah replied, rubbing Kuma's head affectionately. They were still sitting on his back, getting weird looks from pedestrians, and allowing him to take them to the address. Hannah reached her arms above her head and stretched, lying back against Kuma when she finished. "He's so cuddly."

Matt rolled his eyes and muttered something about Kuma being dangerous, not cuddly. He stayed silent for the rest of the ride, watching Hannah closely as she interacted with Kuma. She was truly an enigma to him, something he just could not understand, and he hated to admit to himself that he liked. They arrived at a large house within a few minutes and Matt smirked. Of course the address had to be England's house, who else?

"Come on Maple freak, my brother is totally waiting for us!" she exclaimed. She jumped off of Kuma and ran towards the front door, knocking rapidly on it while ringing the doorbell.

"I'M BLOODY COMING! KNOCK OFF WITH THE RUDDY NOISE!" an angered voice yelled from inside. Matt had to keep himself from laughing as he stood beside Hannah outside the door. The doorknob started jiggling and muffled voices on the other side of the door could be heard. Eventually the door opened up to reveal Alex and Arthur.

Alex's eyes widened at the sight of Matt and she quickly pulled Hannah towards her. "Hannah, what were you doing with him? Did you do anything to her?" she asked, questioning both of them.

"Calm down, Maple freak here was just giving me a ride to the house. He didn't do anything other than introduce me to an adorable polar bear," Hannah said. She stepped away from Alex and back towards Matt. "Come along Maple freak, you should meet my big brother," she said. Hannah pulled him inside, past the two protesting at the door, and towards the room with the most noise in it. "Hey guys! Come out and meet the Maple freak," she yelled into the room.

"Hannah, what do you mean by- GET HIM THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Gavin screamed. He was visibly shaking, with clenched fists and a tightened jaw, and was trying to hold himself back. Hannah took a step back, right into Matt, unused to such an outburst from her brother.

"Look, Hannah, we don't exactly have a very good history with him. It would be best if he left us all alone," Elizabeta tried to explain. She took a step towards Hannah and held out her hand, trying to silently convince her to take it. "He's dangerous, so just come over here and everything will be fine."

"Why should I? He hasn't done anything to me. Maple freak here has been really nice to me," Hannah tells them.

"He did some bad stuff to me, okay? I'm sorry if I don't exactly want him near me or my sister," Gavin said. Gilbert had placed an arm around his shoulders, tensed and ready for anything to happen.

"But did I actually do anything to you directly? If memory serves me right, it was all Oliver's damn fault," Matt chimed in, a smirk formed onto his face. Gavin opened and closed his mouth, much like a fish, as he tried to come up with a response.

He wasn't lying though. Gavin had fought Oliver in the beginning, not Matt. Oliver had been the one who gave him the cupcakes. Oliver had been the one who did everything. Matt had just been following orders, to the best of his abilities. He was just…there; doing what he felt like would be entertaining in the moment.

"You know, he really isn't lying," Luke offered. He had stepped forward and placed a hand on Gavin's shoulder. Luke had a sympathetic smile on his face, which was really only serving to piss off Gavin even more.

"You know what, fine. Fine. I'll give the bastard one chance, just one singular chance. But, if he trips up and makes me regret that chance I can't promise to stay myself," Gavin threatened. He sent one last glare towards Hannah and Matt before stalking past them and up a flight of stairs.

"Gavin! Wait up!" Gilbert called after him. He sent a curt nod towards everyone in the room before running after him. A tense silence followed as they listened to footsteps, slamming doors, knocks, and even more slamming doors.

"Wait, are we really just going to accept him? I mean, we all know 2p!Gavin is freaking insane and bat shit scary and we have his promise, but are we really just going to start trusting this guy?" Lucy asked, gesturing towards Matt.

"Well, we could almost certainly say the same thing about Hannah, couldn't we? We barely know her, but we decided to just transport a random person to another dimension with us. I mean, she barely knows what Hetalia is, much less the 2p! nations and Gavin going full Flavio. Why aren't we giving Hannah the same treatment?" Alex asked, trying to raise a point with the others.

"Hannah has not tried to hurt my sunflower," Ivan countered, an intimidating look crossing his face as he looked at Alex.

"Oi, Russian nightmare, don't be bloody looking at Alex that way," Arthur said, wrapping an arm around Alex's waist and pulling her a bit closer.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be calling my boyfriend a nightmare," Lucy retorted.

At this point Hannah had stopped listening to the conversation, as it was really starting to confuse the hell out of her. As the voices became louder and louder she just rolled her eyes. "You guys, I'm old enough to know how to take care of myself. Besides, why are all of you going crazy? Maple freak here seems like a pretty cool dude," she says, effectively shutting everyone up.

"Wait a second; you've been calling me Maple freak this whole time, haven't you?" Matt asked her. Hannah smiled brightly and nodded her head proudly.

"Oh god, she really doesn't get it, does she? Well, sit down and kiss your innocence goodbye, we are about to teach you about 2p! countries," Lucy orders.

* * *

 **Well, innocence is ruined in the next chapter, because honestly do any of us have any after finding Hetalia? Special thanks to thinkitover for helping me with this chapter. You guys should totally go check out their fics on this site. Merry Christmas and all that jazz. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just the plot and stuff. New chapter is up and I hope y'all had a good Christmas! So thanks for reading and enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Well sit down and kiss your innocence goodbye, we are about to teach you about 2p! countries," I ordered. Hannah gave me a weird look, but sat down anyway. I began pacing around the room, trying to think of how to begin. "Well, to start with, the second players are the exact opposite of the first players. This applies mostly to personality, but can also be applied to looks. Here, I have a Canada picture on my phone that you can compare to Matt here," I began.

"Why is Canada in your phone?" Ivan asked me. He began to get the intimidating aura around him as he glared at my phone. His pipe appeared out of nowhere and he seemed quite ready to use it against my poor phone.

"Ivan, I would put the pipe away. If you break my phone I will get very angry," I said, gaining my own dark aura. My phone was half my life, I could not lose the Russia pictures I had on there! We stood for a good minute, staring each other down while Ivan kolkolkoled, before something switched. I could tell Ivan wasn't mad and Ivan could tell I wouldn't do anything. We smiled at each other and I turned back to looking through my phone.

"The hell just happened?" Matt asked. He looked between Ivan and I, then to someone else in the room for an answer.

"I believe that is what a fight looks like between Lucy and Russia," Hungary offered.

"That was a fight? Nothing happened!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Oh no, something did just happen, something amazing really. What you just saw is momentous occasion. Someone stood up, and won, against Mother Russia," Luke explained. I smiled proudly and glanced over at Ivan, he was smiling innocently at everyone.

"Ok, I found the picture I was talking about," I told her. I turned the phone towards her and showed her a picture of Canada. "This is the first player Canada, very different from the second player, right?" I ask her.

"Yeah, he's hot and all, but he kind of looks like a wimp," Hannah commented. She sat back on the couch and motioned for me to continue explaining about the second players.

"Well, Gavin is the one who knew the most about the second players, so usually he explains them to newbies. I suppose Luke is the next best thing, since Alex and I never got very into them," I told her. Luke stepped away from Hungary and came over to the couch.

"Looks like I'll be explaining it to you. So, to begin, think of the second players as the exact opposite of the first players. Now, from there we can add a blood lust and certain amount of crazy to the power of insane," Luke began. I stepped away and let him do his thing. Hannah was paying close attention, but it was obvious she was about to zone out.

"Hey, why didn't we just have Matt explain this? He is a second player after all," I whispered to Alex.

"Yeah, we could have, but just look at Luke. Do you remember the way he was when we first met him? He seems a lot happier now, explaining this, just let him do it," Alex whispered back. I took a long look at Luke and realized Alex was right. He was nothing like the depressed, suicidal kid he had been when we first met.

"They sure grow up fast, huh?" I asked her. Alex nodded and we continued to watch Luke explain things to Hannah. He seemed pretty happy and it brought a smile to my face.

"So, why was Canada on your phone?" Ivan asked me. I turned to face him and sighed.

"If I show you the other pictures on my phone, will you calm down?" I asked him. Ivan nodded and smiled at me, knowing it made me calm down too. I took out my phone and unlocked it, giving it to Ivan after opening the pictures app. "Scroll through there and try to find a picture, other than the Canada one, you don't agree with," I told him.

Ivan took my phone and began to scroll through them, a nearly imperceptible blush growing across his cheeks as he did. "Sunflower, these are all of me," he says, a little uncertain.

"Exactly, I only had the Canada picture because Alex sent it to me on a whim. You're the only character who is allowed to be on my phone. So, calm down honey," I tell him. I take my phone back and place it into my pocket.

Ivan takes me by surprise and pulls me into a hug, enveloping me in his warmth. "I'm happy to be the only one on your phone. We should keep it that way," he says. I roll my eyes and smile, hugging his arms since it's the only part of him I can reach from this position.

"Lucy, could you stop hugging Ivan long enough to go check on Gavin?" Luke asks me. I start to agree, but feel Ivan's arms tighten around me.

"I think I'm a little indisposed at the moment. Alex, can you go?" I ask her. She looks up from the conversation she was having with England and nods her head. "Thank you."

Alex leaves the room and walks up the stairs towards the room Gavin and Prussia went to. "So, if I'm getting this right, Matt here is a murderous psychopath?" Hannah asks.

"Gee, it sure sounds that way, huh?" Matt asked, smirking as he leaned against the couch. "Why, does it scare you?"

"Nope! Just means you could kick somebody's ass for me," she replies, punching the air with her fist.

"Even after knowing what he does for fun, you're still going to hang out with him?" England asks, obviously baffled by her attitude.

"Well, Lucy over there is dating a guy who acts like he would snap anyone in two from the smallest provocation, so I don't see anything wrong," Hannah explains.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Ivan is like a teddy bear!" I exclaim, defending the Russian behind me. Before any of us can say anything else, Alex comes back down the stairs. "So where's Gavin?" I ask her.

She gulps and fidgets a bit, pulling at her shirt and shifting her eyes. "Let's just say I'm probably scarred for life and definitely feeling kind of horny," she explains, blushing like crazy.

Hannah's face lights up and she runs to the bottom of the stairs. "GOOD ON YOU FOR FINALLY GETTING SOME BIG BRO!"

* * *

 **I just had to add that part in! XD Ok, moving on. I was thinking the next chapter could be a look at how everyone met, because that hasn't been explained yet. It all depends on if you guys want it or not, so please comment if you do. Also, I will be travelling again, so please do not expect the next chapter tomorrow. It _might_ come out, but most likely not. If it doesn't, then the next chapter should come out on Wednesday. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mine, if it was PruCan would be canon. So, this chapter is what happened when Alex, Gavin, Luke, and Lucy met each other. Honestly, this was a fun chapter to write. So please enjoy and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Gavin's POV

 _Red is a good color on her, you should go tell her. Oh, that guy needs a very close shave,_ a voice whispers to me. I ignore it as best I can, but I'm still so new to having it. The voice is definitely male, but other than that I don't know a thing about it. I try to distract myself by looking around the campus of my new school.

There are three man buildings, all of which are centered on the massive courtyard. The middle building is labeled "Film and TV", the building on the right is labeled "Books and Media", and the building on the left is labeled "Anime and Manga". I look back down at my schedule and realize I have two hours before anything actually starts.

Two hours in which I could socialize and make friends and get used to my new life, or I could sit on this bench and try to convince myself I wasn't going crazy. Yeah, the second option sounds pretty good to me. I shrugged off my backpack and plopped down on the bench. _Gavin, we should totally go find a scarf. It's fashionable and practical and comes in handy when someone pisses us off,_ he says.

I take a deep and shaky breath, trying to calm myself down, and begin to rummage through my bag. I know I still have a manga in here; I just have to find it. As I'm looking a girl sits next to me on the bench. She has long, blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I can't help but notice that she's wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, despite the warm weather. She seems like the quiet type, and then I notice what she has in her hand. It's a large stick, large enough to be the branch of a tree, which she is holding like a pipe. "Well Herr Stick, we were able to get through the crowd with no trouble, huh?" she asks it.

Wait, Herr Stick? Isn't that what Germany called his stick in the first Hetalia episode? Well, only one way to find out. "Excuse me, but do you prefer pasta or pancakes?" I ask her. She freezes and slowly looks at me, squinting her eyes as she looks me over.

"That is impossible to answer. I can only say that vodka is my preferred drink," she replies. Her grip on the stick tightens and, instead of cowering like I usually would, I stand up and face her.

"Is it better to be perfect or awesome?"

"Awesome."

"Gavin, mine is Prussia," I say, smiling as I extend my hand. She drops the large branch and shakes my hand vigorously.

"The name's Lucy and mine is Russia," she replies happily. She sits down on the bench beside me, making sure to sweep her hair out of the way so she won't sit on it. "I didn't initially peg you for swinging that way, but it's cool. So, what do you want to do now?" she asks. I get the feeling that she is crazy and can be unpredictable, but who am I to judge? I'm the one with a murderous voice in my head.

"Well, we could walk around campus and get used to the layout," I suggest. She nods, but I notice her following someone in the crowd. When I look over I see a red headed girl. She has on a Hetalia shirt that says "Make Pasta Not War" and an old looking pair of jeans. She is close enough that I can see her eyes flitting about behind her glasses. It's not that she doesn't look confident, she just looks lost.

"Hey, I'm going to try something, so don't freak out," Lucy tells me. I nod and watch as she jumps up from the bench. She picks up her stick and holds it like a javelin. She carefully aims it at the girl and I realize what she is about to do. Before I could do, or say, anything she was yelling at the girl. "Hey ginger, heads up!" she yelled and threw the stick at her.

I winced as I saw the girl look up and see the stick heading straight for her head. I watched in amazement as her eyes focused on the stick. She caught it at the last possible second, spun in a circle for momentum, and launched it back. Lucy caught it easily and the two smirked at each other. "The name's Alex, you could call me a literal anglophile," she said as she walked over to us.

"I'm Lucy, and it's Russia for me. This here is Gavin and he's got Prussia," Lucy told her, introducing us. I, however, was completely lost. Did this girl not realize she was almost freaking impaled?! What is she doing becoming all buddy buddy with the one that threw a sharp stick at her head?!

 _You know, a splash of red would go well with that ginger hair,_ the voice said. Oh great, now the voice was back again!

"Oh, thanks Gavin, I've been told that red is a really good color on me," Alex says, smiling at me. I think, if I rolled that way, I would have been blushing really hard. Wait a second, I said that out loud? That wasn't me. That was the voice talking. What the hell was that? How did it get me to say what it said?

"Uh…yeah, no problem Alex. So, can I assume everyone here is enrolled in the Hetalia fandom?" I ask. They both nodded and smiled; I think they were glad to find someone else who was in their fandom. "Man, we should get another guy so I don't feel outnumbered," I joked. Let's just say I instantly regretted the comment. The two girls' faces lit up and Alex jumped on top of the bench next to us.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT ANY MALE LIFEFORMS INTERESTED IN HETALIA SHOULD COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled at the crowd. This time, I really did blush hard, but out of embarrassment. Alex happily jumped off the bench and gave Lucy a high five, obviously proud of herself. About a minute later a boy our age showed up. He had jet black hair and the most amazing blue eyes I've ever seen. He had a flannel shirt and blue jeans on, both of which flattered him quite well.

"I couldn't help but hear your…advertisement. My name is Luke, and my preferred character is Hungary. It's very nice to meet you all," he said, very formally. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, which looked completely lifeless.

"Hi, my name is Gavin and I'm with Prussia. The blonde is Lucy, she's with Russia. Lastly, the ginger is Alex and she's with England. It's nice to meet you Luke," I say, holding my hand out. He looks between me and my hand, seeming to contemplate something, before shaking it.

"So, now that we're all introduced, let's get down to business," Lucy announces.

"What do you mean?" Luke asks. Lucy and Alex share a look and smile devilishly.

"Obviously, we're all going to become the best of friends. So, best friends have to share a dorm, right? We're going to go talk to the administrators and get a dorm together," Alex explains.

"That's not possible; girls and boys aren't allowed to participate in cohabitation. It's clearly stated in the rule book," Luke says, his face scrunched in confusion.

"Wait, you actually read the rule book? That thing was like three hundred pages!" I exclaim. Luke looks at me and nods his head as though reading three hundred pages of rules is completely normal. I shake my head and roll my eyes, this guy was unbelievable. "Either way, I have no doubt these two will find a way to get us a dorm together."

"It's rather quick though, don't you think? I mean, I've only known you three for two minutes," Luke said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Lucy and Alex are acting like best friends, but five minutes ago Lucy was throwing a stick javelin style at Alex. There are worse ways to become acquainted with people," I tell him. He nods and we catch up to the two girls who were already halfway to the middle building.

Lucy grabs my right arm and pulls me beside her, while Alex does the same with Luke's left arm. We catch up on the conversation enough and begin to include ourselves in it. "So, I was thinking of cutting my hair short and dying it black. What do you guys think?" Lucy asks. Alex immediately agrees and says something that makes us all laugh. I think…I'm going to enjoy my time here.

* * *

 **There you go. The wonderful origin story of Alex, Lucy, Gavin, and Luke! I hope y'all enjoyed it, because next chapter is finally some plot! Thanks for reading, comment thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but we all wish we did! So, stuff happens in this and actual plot is included, so that must be something new! By the way HAPPY NEW YEAR LOYAL READERS! I hope your 2016 is better than 2015 and all that crap. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was lying on the couch at Ivan's place, my feet dangling off the edge as I finished reading the Russian fairy tales I had found last time I was here. I closed the book and took a deep breath, enjoying the calming atmosphere of the house. My mind wandered around, deciding to focus on the events of the past few weeks.

Gavin and Prussia were constantly teased after they finally came down from their bedroom, especially by Hannah. Pretty soon after that it had been decided that everyone split up again; we all wanted to spend time with our countries. Hannah had been a problem though, since Gavin was obviously against sending her anywhere with a 2p. Hannah had insisted that it would be fine as long as she was just with Maple Freak, but Gavin was being pretty damn stubborn about it. They ended up agreeing to Hannah staying with Gavin and Matt getting visiting privileges.

Things had been pretty settled since then; we got to see each other once a week since we had split up three weeks ago. I feel bad for the countries though, they're lives have been crazier since we came here. Well, at least we make life more interesting than it already was for them.

Pretty soon my mind began to wander around again, but landed on a weird idea. Luke had been explaining the dimensional theory to me and one of the points was really getting to me. The idea was that opposite events occurred in two different dimensions. For example, if I fail a test in one dimension, then I passed it in another dimension. Apparently it doesn't just apply to the small stuff like that either. It also applies to major events, like terrorism attacks and car crashes and deaths. "Holy crap," I whisper as realization hits me. I grab my phone and text everyone in the group chat.

" _Guys! I just realized something very important!"-Russianluver_

" _Lucy, it's really damn early over here, what is so important?"-Hetalogic_

" _I was having some awesome cake until you interrupted!"-Prussialives_

" _Has anyone seen Alex? This is really important!"-Russianluver_

" _She said something about going to see America with England."-Prussialives_

" _Now could you please tell us what's so important?!"-Hetalogic_

" _Oh god, I hope she sees this before anything happens. Ok, so I was thinking about the dual dimension thing right? I realized something really important that we didn't think of"-Russianluver_

" _I'm already confused. Can't I go back to my cake?"-Prussialives_

" _Shush Gavin, go on Lucy."-Hetalogic_

" _*sigh*"-Prussialives_

" _Anyway, it made me realize that if someone died in our dimension, that means they could be alive in this dimension! It also works the other way, someone dead in this dimension would be alive in ours. Do you see what I mean?!"-Russianluver_

" _No, I don't, because I COULD BE EATING CAKE RIGHT NOW!"-Prussialives_

" _THEN GO EAT YOUR DAMN CAKE WHILE LUKE AND I DEAL WITH THIS EXISTENTIAL CRISIS!"-Russianluver_

" _Lucy, I think you just realized something really important. If any of us were to run into a family member that died, and didn't know this, we would freak out. The same goes for the family member if we are supposed to be dead in this dimension."-Hetalogic_

" _It's a good thing none of us are going to America, huh?"-Prussialives_

" _You realize Alex is in America right now, right? For all we know she has already met with her sister or brother or father and could have ripped a hole in the space/time continuum!"-Hetalogic_

" _That would suck."-Prussialives_

" _NO SHIT SHERLOCK!"-Russianluver_

" _Wait, I totally just thought of something right now."-Prussialives_

" _Miracle of miracles."-Hetalogic_

" _Burn!"-Russianluver_

" _One, that was rude! Two, Luke, doesn't this mean your parents might be alive in this dimension?"-Prussialives_

" _Holy crap, that's true."-Russianluver_

"… _.I need to go think for a bit, I'll see you guys at the world meeting tomorrow."-Hetalogic_

" _Bye."-Prussialives_

" _Go rest, I'm going to try and contact Alex."-Russianluver_

I exited out of the group chat and tried to call Alex, but only got her voicemail. I sighed and threw an arm over my eyes. I hope she doesn't run into them. I don't even want to think about what could happen.

Alex's POV

"Love, your phone seems to be having a heart attack. Aren't you going to answer those?" Arthur asks me.

"Don't worry about it, that's probably just unimportant talking between the others. I'm here with you right now, so it would be rude," I respond. I make sure to put my phone on silence and go back to licking the ice cream cone in my hand.

"If you're sure, love. Are you enjoying the trip so far? Well, other than Alfred's incessant talking," he asks me. I lick the ice cream slowly as I think about it.

"Yeah, it's been a lot of fun, especially when I beat Alfred at Mario Kart. Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" I ask. He was giving me this weird look and his cheeks were flushed.

"Actually, you have something on your face, right here," he says. Arthur points at the spot where there was something on my face. I move my hand to wipe it away, but Arthur beats me to it by kissing the corner of my mouth and licking it away. I feel the blood rush to my face and put a hand on the spot he licked, taking in his equally red face. "S-sorry, that was inappropriate," he muttered.

"N-no, it's ok, I kind of liked it," I confess. We both blush harder and look away from each other. I flicker my eyes between him and the ground, biting my lip at the awkwardness. I throw away my inhibition, moving closer to him, and give him a quick peck on the cheek. "It was cute and I liked it, so no awkwardness."

Arthur's shocked face settled into a soft smile and he took my hand gently. "Of course love, no awkwardness at all," he replied softly. I smiled brightly and began to lean into his arm. "Now, what do you want to do next?" he asked me.

"Well, we could go to a bookstore or to a park or a…," I began, but I trailed off. I had been looking around the crowd and noticed two very familiar heads of hair. Their red hair was shining brightly in the sun and I wanted it to be them so badly. I told myself not to get my hopes up, but some part of me wanted them to turn around so I could see their faces.

"What are you looking at?" Arthur asks me. I wave my hand at him, silently telling him to be quiet, as I crane my neck to get a better look. Then, the two turn their heads and I can't breathe. They look older, but it is definitely Sylvia and Tony. After looking at pictures for so long, I would recognize them anywhere. I let go of Arthur and pushed my way through the crowd, ignoring his voice calling after me.

I break out of the crowd in front of them and take a moment to catch my breath. Tony looks surprised to see me and Sylvia looks close to tears. I smile at them and straighten up. "Hey guys, it's so good to see you again."

* * *

 **So, did you enjoy that cute and awkward fluff right there? I did! By the way, for those wondering, Alex's username would have been Hetafe. Don't ask why, I just like the way that sounds, so we are going with that. Hmm, I think that was everything. Thanks for reading, comment, Happy New Year, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just whatever this even is. Guys, I wrote this on three hours of sleep...I'm not even sure if I wrote utter crap or one of my better chapters. *squints*, yeah I can't tell. Well, enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

To say that Tony and Sylvia were confused would be an understatement. They were happy, because the sister they thought was dead is actually alive. They were also very scared, for the reason mentioned previously, because they had been told this was not possible. Either way, the two reacted the only way they knew how, by body slamming Alex to the ground. "Alex, you're alive!" they cried as they hugged her.

Alex fell to the concrete under their weight, but merely laughed happily. "I could say the same for you guys," she laughs. Alex hugs them tightly to her, unwilling to let go. She can feel her shoulders getting wet as the two cry on them, but she can only smile. "Tony, Sylvia, you don't realize how good it is to see you again. You're twelve now, right?" she asks them.

"Alex, you always get our age wrong!" Sylvia exclaims.

"Yeah, you're always a year behind. We're thirteen now," Tony says proudly. He pulls away and puffs his chest slightly, though it contrasts sharply with his tear stained face. Sylvia pulls away as well, allowing Alex to get up off the sidewalk.

"So, you guys are officially teenagers now. You're one step closer to being adults, but not there yet," Alex teases. She tussles their hair lovingly, remembering the other times she had done it. They both nod proudly and smile even wider than before. Sylvia grabs Alex's right hand while Tony grabs her left; just like they used to before the accident.

"So, what were you doing here anyway?" Tony asks. It's at this moment that Alex realized she actually had been with someone. She laughs nervously and begins looking through the crowd for Arthur.

"Well, I was actually with someone, but I kind of ran away from him when I saw you guys," she admits. Alex is blushing from the embarrassment of her actions.

"Oh, is he your boyfriend Alex?" Sylvia asks slyly, teasing her sister. She only manages to make Alex blush even more, causing both Tony and Sylvia to laugh.

"I should hope the answer to that is yes," a familiar voice says from behind them. Alex whirls around, dragging Tony and Sylvia with her, and smiles brightly at Arthur. "You mind introducing us, love?" he asks.

"Arthur, this is my brother Tony and my sister Sylvia. Sylvia and Tony, this is my boyfriend Arthur," Alex says, introducing everyone formally. The two look at each other, nod, and let go of Alex to begin circling Arthur. They seem to be scrutinizing every aspect of him, randomly poking him in the arm or stomach as they go.

"Are you responsible enough to be with our Alex?" Sylvia asks him.

"Can you really take proper care of her?" Tony asks. "You know, she really can't defend herself," he continues.

Arthur and Alex exchange a look before bursting out laughing. Tony and Sylvia stop in their tracks and tilt their heads, confused by the laughter. The last time they had seen Alex, she could barely defend herself against their tickle attacks.

"To answer your questions, I am a very responsible person. I practically run a country you know, which also means I can take care of her. Though, you haven't seen her lately, she is quite capable of defending herself," Arthur tells them. They exchange looks once more and shake their heads in disbelief.

"Come on, I think we should all catch up," Alex says, holding her hands out to them.

Luke's POV

I had told Elizabeta I wasn't feeling good, which allowed me to be in my room for a while. So, here I was, alone with my racing thoughts and one of my angst ridden soundtracks playing on my phone. Crap, I hadn't even realized the dual dimension theory could apply here.

My parents could be alive right now, which meant I was the one that died. I should be hopping on a plane to America right now so I can find them. Instead I'm listening to MCR and 21 Pilots while I ponder life itself. Would my parents even accept me if I did find them? I mean, they did spend at least four years thinking I was dead.

"Ugh, why did this have to happen now?! Everything was going so good," I groaned. I rolled over on the bed and started switching through songs, trying to find the right one. Just as I did, my phone buzzed with a message to the group chat. I opened it up to see a picture of Alex with England and two other kids.

" _Guys, I found Tony and Sylvia! Also, I just read the past messages, shame on you for tearing Gavin away from cake!"-Hetafe_

" _THANK YOU!"-Prussialives_

" _Are we about to ignore the fact that Alex found her siblings and the universe didn't explode?"-Russianluver_

" _Well, it didn't happen, so we don't need to worry."-Prussialives_

" _*facepalm*"-Russianluver_

" _Does cake make you stupid or something?"-Russianluver_

" _No, but certain kinds have been known to make me murdery."- Prussialives_

" _O.o"-Russianluver_

" _Oh, guys, guess what? Tony and Sylvia thought I didn't know how to fight!"-Hetafe_

" _Lol, they don't know you well, huh?"-Russianluver_

" _Considering the fact they thought she has been dead for the past few years, I would say no."-Hetalogic_

" _Ooh, Luke makes his feisty appearance."-Prussialives_

" _Gavin grew a pair! Shocker!"-Russianluver_

" _Guys, please stop acting like children and focus. If Alex was able to see her siblings without the universe imploding in on itself, then I could see my parents."-Hetalogic_

" _So….what are you going to do?"-Russianluver_

" _I think Luke should try to find them. They would be happy to see him."-Hetafe_

" _What if they get really freaked out though?"-Prussialives_

" _That is what I'm worried about."-Hetalogic_

" _Why would they freak?"-Russianluver_

" _Oh, I don't know, maybe because their dead son just randomly shows up on their doorstep?"-Hetalogic_

" _Damn, the sass is strong in this one."-Hetafe_

" _Sorry."-Hetalogic_

" _Luke, you should just do what you think is best for you. Look to even see if your parents are alive, and then decide after that."-Prussialives_

" _Woah, wise words there Gavin."-Russianluver_

" _It's the German beer."-Prussialives_

" _Got to go guys, siblings are pestering Arthur with questions."-Hetafe_

" _Bye, I'm going to go too."-Russianluver_

" _Bye."-Prussialives_

" _Bye guys."-Hetalogic_

I sighed and closed my phone, considering everything that had been said. Alex seemed really happy with her siblings, but I could only hope the same would happen for me. I sat up in the bed and made my decision; let's see if they're even alive first.

* * *

 **Who else could completely relate to Luke listening to music while pondering life? For those that don't know, MCR is the band My Chemical Romance, you should totally go look them up. There was a lot of texting in this...meh. Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did the 2ps would be so canon they are sinking ships! This chapter is not part of the main story line, I just got major writer's block, but wanted to post something for you guys. I want to thank thinkitover for the idea of using Risk. Risk is a board game about playing as different countries in the battle for world domination. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I scrutinized the game board before me, analyzing it for any openings in Alex's formation. My eyes widened as I found it and, in a matter of seconds, claimed new territory in the name of Mother Russia. "That, how did you do that? I didn't even see that opening!" Alex exclaimed, looking over the board.

"It's a special skill called not wanting to let down Mother Russia down, because you live with him and it would suck," I explain proudly. Alex looks down at the Risk board and sighs, realizing she has been defeated.

"I would admit defeat, if I wasn't representing the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, because that's just not how we roll. Make your move," Alex challenges me after moving one of her battalions. I look over the pieces and realize exactly what Alex did; she surrounded my strongest base with her army, effectively cutting me off from making any significant moves.

"You have made a well-advised move my friend, too bad you forget about my squadron in China," I cooed, smiling evilly.

"You wouldn't," Alex gasped.

"Oh honey, I already have," I whispered, cackling maniacally.

3rd Person POV

"Do you think we should stop them?" Gavin asks Luke. Luke looked up from his book and glanced at the two girls playing at world domination. He considered the repercussions for a moment and shrugged.

"They're only murdering imaginary people, so I don't see a problem here," he replies, going back to his book on Einstein's Theory of Relativity. Gavin gave him a look and glanced back at Alex and Lucy worriedly.

"Are you sure? Don't you remember the last time they played this game?" Gavin asked. Luke looked up as horrible memories flashed through his head. He still couldn't look at ironing boards without wanting to breakdown and cry. Luke slammed his book shut and stood up quickly.

"You're absolutely right, we can't have a repeat of Bloody Thursday," he says, shivering at the mere mention of that day. Gavin nods and they walk over to the girls together. Alex and Lucy were currently fighting over who got to keep the French territory. They were trying to force it on the other person, not keep it for themselves. Unknown to them, this action was giving France a severe case of heartburn, though he didn't know why either.

"Hey, guys, do you want to watch a movie with us?" Gavin asked nervously. Alex and Lucy slowly turned their heads and glared at the two boys, obviously annoyed by the interruption.

"We're a little busy at the moment," they replied in sync. Gavin gulped and nodded, hiding behind Luke and pushing him forward a bit. Luke cleared his throat and tried addressing the two girls once more.

"Ladies, Gavin and I are merely concerned for your well-being. None of us would like a repeat of Bloody Thursday," Luke says, trying to reason with them. Alex and Lucy look at each other, nod, and stand up. They circle the two boys and seem to consider their plan of action.

"You see, we would take your suggestion," Alex begins.

"But we have our honor and pride as girlfriends to consider," Lucy finishes. They meet up in front of Gavin and Luke and stand side by side, glaring at the boys. "We wouldn't want to let them down," Lucy starts.

"Now would we?" Alex finishes. The two girls are smirking at Luke and Gavin, both of whom are on the verge of fear induced collapses. Alex and Lucy had gotten the same looks in their eyes the last time they had played Risk.

"We'll just be going now," Gavin muttered, rushing for the door of the room and dragging Luke with him. The girls wave good bye as Luke and Gavin slam the door shut, and then turn back to the game board. Luke and Gavin lean against the wall and try to calm their racing hearts. "I think we handled that very well."

"Really, really Gavin? To me it looks like we left our best friends in there to destroy themselves in the name of Russia and England!" Luke yells, making Gavin flinch. Gavin was about to respond, but the words stuck in his mouth as he looked behind Luke. "I'm going to take one guess; there are two countries behind me right now?"

Gavin nods and Luke turns around to see a very curious England and Russia. Luke opens his mouth, trying to think of something to say, but decides it just isn't worth it. He walks away and leaves Gavin alone with the two countries. "Would you mind telling us what Luke meant by that?" England asks.

"Alex and Lucy are about to destroy each other in the name of world domination and you two," Gavin explains. He hears something crash and screaming from the other side of the door and squeaks. "I'm just going to go now. You can enter the room, but that's at your own risk," he says hurriedly before running off. Russia and England exchange glances before turning towards the door.

Russia opens the door and walks into what can only be described as a war zone area. England follows and stares slack jawed at the destroyed living area. All the vases had fallen to the floor and were smashed to pieces, the rug had been flung across the room, one bookcase had been slashed in half while the other had all its books piled on the floor in front of it, the couch had three long slashes down the back of it, and the fireplace was missing a brick from its structure. The only part of the room that wasn't destroyed was the table where a board game was set up. Lucy and Alex were sitting opposite each other, weapons lying on the table next to them, staring at the pieces before them. Both of them had tousled hair, ripped clothes, and bruises already forming.

"What in the bloody hell happened in here?!" England exclaimed. His outburst alerted the two girls to their presence. Both stood up and walked over to their respective country, dragging them back to the game board.

"This is called Risk, it is a game about world domination. I am currently fighting battles as Mother Russia against Alex's England," Lucy explained.

"That does not explain the wreckage sunflower, though I am happy," Ivan told her, making Lucy smile brightly.

"We had a disagreement over the Brazilian territory on the board. I won it, but she ended up getting China," Alex growled, shooting a glare in Lucy's direction. Lucy smiled smugly back and crossed her arms.

"Love, I'm thinking you shouldn't be playing this game right now, though I am flattered," Arthur said, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"But I'm so close to winning!" Alex whined, pouting slightly. Arthur sighed and leaned down, close to Alex's ear.

"If you stop now, I'll show you true Imperial domination," he whispered. Alex's eyes widened and she smiled widely.

"Well Lucy, you won the game, I surrender to your army. I'm going to go cope with my crushing defeat now, see you later," Alex says cheerfully, dragging Arthur with her as she rushes out the door.

"Hey, I won in the name of Mother Russia," Lucy boasts, nudging Ivan with her elbow. He smiles down at her and pulls her closer to him.

"Did you have fun, making them become one?" he asks her. Lucy smiles and nods her head, hugging Ivan back. "Then would you like to continue sunflower?"

"It would be my pleasure," Lucy replied. They ended up playing Risk for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Haha, ya pervs thought something else didn't you? If you are that innocent that you don't get it, good for you! Now go out there and lose your innocence, it does you no good in this world! So, I'm still not really sure what I did with this chapter, but there it is guys! Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did then GerIta would be even more canon than it already is. I have MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, so have another chapter from before they ever went to the Hetalia universe. It has no effect on the actual plot, I just decided to write this for you so I could give you guys _something_. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Luke's POV

"What are we doing here again?" Alex asked for the umpteenth time. The four of us were currently standing inside a dance hall and feeling incredibly awkward. We were dressed nice and fancy to fit in with the crowd, but it still made us uncomfortable.

"We are here to get a taste of what the outside world is like, beyond the academy the only way to do that is have a homecoming dance. It's supposed to be fun," Lucy says, sounding like she read it out of a textbook. Gavin shifted on his feet and tried to sneak away to the door, but Alex caught him.

"If I have to be here in _this dress_ , then you have to suffer with me," she growled, effectively scaring poor Gavin.

"It's not like you look bad Alex, you look really pretty," I tell her, trying to calm her down. I wasn't lying either, Alex and Lucy look really good while Gavin and I look sharper than normal. Alex had been forced by Gavin to wear a knee length white dress with fake diamonds lining the collar and matching shoes. Lucy looked like her exact opposite with a floor length black dress. Gavin had then dressed me in a blue tux, which was highly uncomfortable, and put himself in a matching tux.

"Of course they look good, I dressed them," Gavin boasted, forgetting his earlier fear of Alex. He smiled proudly and glanced around the group. I clapped him on the shoulder as congratulations, knowing that was what he wanted.

"Flavio's right, we should really be grateful to him for making us look good," Lucy points out.

"You're right Lucy, absolutely right. Flavio, thank you for bringing my sexiness to the surface, but it's still embarrassing," Alex said, hugging Gavin and rushing the last part.

"Alright, I think you have teased Flavio enough, he's already red," I tell them. Lucy nods and pulls Alex off of Gavin and onto the dance floor. I get confused as to why they start slow dancing until I hear the song, which is 'Dancing with the Devil'. I start cracking up as I realize how perfectly like them that is.

"Is it just me, or are they amplifying their gay right now? They look more lesbian than usual," Gavin comments, making me laugh even harder than before. Being best friends, I knew about their habit of knowing each other so well they look like a couple. Heck, even I wondered if they were secretly together, but then I see the way they fawn over England and Prussia.

"I think they amplify it sometimes for fun. See how much they're creeping out that old couple over there?" I ask him, pointing them out. There was, indeed, an older couple watching Alex and Lucy slow dance with horrified expressions on their faces. Gavin laughs with me as Alex and Lucy notice the couple's discomfort and start dancing closer to each other. "Hey, watch at ten o' clock," I warn Gavin.

He looks in the direction I mention and sees the two teens eyeing Alex and Lucy, and stops laughing. "We should get ready for Plan C, right?"

"Yep, but only if they make a move," I tell him. He nods and we continue to watch as the two males move closer to our friends. We finally put the plan in action when they start to obviously bother Lucy and Alex. I walk over to Alex and put my arm around her waist, watching as Gavin does the same to Lucy. "Can we help you with something?" I ask them.

"Yeah, you can get your hands off these fine little things, we saw them first," the taller one said.

"I suggest you leave before my boyfriend gets angry," Lucy advises, nodding towards Gavin. The two look at each other and burst out laughing, not believing that Gavin could actually cause them any pain.

"I doubt this wimpy kid could do anything. Now, why don't you ladies come hang out with some real men?" the shorter one asks, grabbing Alex's hand. The other guy does the same with Lucy, but is stopped when Gavin grabs his wrist and wrenches him off Lucy.

"You see, now you've made me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, because when I'm angry, I let my girlfriend do as she pleases. Would you like to know where she hits with her metal pipe?" Gavin whispers threateningly, narrowing his eyes at them.

"Tch, fine, not like we actually care anyway, we could get any girl we wanted," the tall one says, walking away quickly. The shorter one flips us off before stalking after his friend. I count the seconds that we are able to keep a straight face, we got to three, before busting out laughing.

"They actually thought they were cool, that was hilarious," Alex says between laughs.

"It would have been acceptable if they hadn't been so bad at pick-up lines," Lucy adds, making us all laugh even harder.

"Guys, what do you say we head home? I want to have a Netflix marathon," Gavin suggests.

"It would be a lot more fun than this dance," I agree, looking towards the girls.

"We thought you'd never ask! I'm so ready to get going," Alex says, already rushing for the doors of the dance room.

"Why do we even bother trying to make her stay at these things? She always finds a way to escape," Lucy says, following Alex closely. Gavin and I have to run to catch up and are out of breath when we do; they run fast despite having on heels!

I'm content to say that we spent the rest of our Freshman Homecoming Dance watching Hetalia and Doctor Who on Netflix. It was probably one of the best nights of my life and I know I'll never forget it. Especially the part when Alex and Lucy drew all over Gavin after he fell asleep.

* * *

 **There you go, I hope you enjoyed your random chapter. Gosh, the writing block is so bad that it's made of wood and sonic screwdrivers have no effect! You know what, I'm gonna let readers choose what they want. Alright, do you want Luke to find his parents or not? Do you want more Hannah/Matt chapters? Do you want happy ending or angst ridden sad ending? When choosing endings remember I'M NOT MAKING THIS A TRILOGY! Thanks for reading, comment your answers and thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, just this plot. CRACK CROSSOVER PART 3! I still can't think of anything. I have ideas written down, but I can't think of a _good_ way to write them. Please accept this crossover crack as an apology. For the newbies, this is a crossover between this fic and my unit fic. If you want to read the unit fic it is on my page, so go ahead. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

CRACK PART 3

"Is this place new? I don't think I've seen it before," Alex asked Arthur, looking through the front window of the new looking bakery. The sign out front called it The Cupcake Place, a fact which was supported by the aroma coming from within. It looked very pink inside the shop, but also inviting.

"I do believe it is. Seems like it just popped up though," Arthur mused, also looking at the shop's exterior. "Would you like to go inside? It looks like they have more than cupcakes here."

"Sure, those cookies look pretty good," Alex replied, walking towards the entrance of the bakery and making a small bell ring. The heavenly smell washed over her as she walked in and a smile found its way onto her face.

"Hello, and welcome to The Cupcake Place. How may I help you?" a voice asked as the owner walked to the counter from the kitchen. "Oh, Alex and England, it's nice to see you guys again!" Sarah exclaims as she steps fully out of the kitchen.

"Sarah! What are you doing here?" Alex asked her.

"Ollie decided to start up a bakery and I came down to help out some," Sarah explained. She wiped some flour off on the apron she wore and came out into the open. "Though the uniform is a little embarrassing," she whispered. She had on a neon pink skirt that came to her knees, white knee socks with Mary janes, a white blouse, and a pink ribbon in her hair.

"Don't tell lies! It looks wonderful on you poppet," Oliver says, coming out from the kitchen as well. "Oh, is this your friend? I see she has an Arthur unit, how wonderful!"

"I'll have you know, I am not a unit as you put it," Arthur replies, scowling slightly. Oliver's eyes widened and he stepped up to examine the country.

"Wow, you must be the real thing then! Nice to meet you England, I'm Oliver Kirkland," he says, holding out his hand. Arthur shakes it slowly and lets his hand fall. "I get the feeling you don't like me poppet," Oliver pouts.

"Can you blame me for being cautious? The you in my universe put my girlfriend through hell!" Arthur exclaims.

"You just had to swear," Sarah sighed. Oliver disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a glass jar that was almost full. "Now you have to pay the jar."

"I will not pay the jar, that's ridiculous!"

"Arthur, just put money in the jar, even a penny will work," Alex said, nudging him in the side. Arthur sighs and pulls a coin out of his pocket and places it in the jar. "I'm curious though, why is that jar already so full?"

"Allen, Gilbert, Lovino, and Lovi are troublesome," Sarah replies, both her and Oliver nodding together.

"DID I HEAR MY AWESOME NAME?!" a voice yells from the kitchen. Sarah's Gilbert unit comes bounding out and jumps next to them. "So, are we talking about how awesome I am?"

Sarah groans and starts pushing him back into the kitchen, despite his obnoxiously loud protests. "Nope, you stay in there and watch the apple cake in the oven. If it burns you don't get any beer for two days," Sarah threatens.

"Frau, that's unfair! No awesome beer for two days?!" he exclaims.

"Yep, now get back in there," Sarah replies, slamming the door shut behind him. She sighs and leans against the door, ignoring the angry shouts in German coming from the other side. "So, did you guys want anything?" she asks sweetly.

"Yeah, we actually came in to get some cookies," Alex said, glancing at Gilbert, who was visible through the window in the door. He was angrily watching the oven door and pouting. Alex smiled and looked towards the cookies on display.

"What would you like poppet? We have chocolate chip, chocolate brownie, sugar, snicker-doodle, and others too," Oliver says, listing off the flavors on his hand.

"Can we get twelve chocolate chip and twelve snicker-doodle?" Alex asks.

"Add twelve sugar cookies to that please," Arthur adds, placing two twenties on the counter before Alex could even fish out her wallet. Oliver nods and quickly gets them all into a box big tall enough to hold three dozen cookies.

"Alright, that adds up to thirty six dollars. Your change will be four dollars," Sarah says, ringing up the order while Oliver closes up the box and hands it to Alex. Sarah gives the change to Arthur, who places it into the tip jar on the counter.

"Alright then, I think we need to get going, or Gavin will be royally angered," Alex says, holding the box up. "It was really nice to see you and Oliver again Sarah. I hope to run into you soon," she says, walking towards the door.

"Me too, enjoy the cookies!" Sarah calls after them, waving as they leave. "Oliver, we gave them regular ones right?"

"Oh dear, I do believe the regular snicker-doodle are still in the oven poppet," he replies sheepishly, just then remembering he had placed the special ones for decoration.

"OLIVER!"

* * *

 **That was...something? I don't really know anymore. Ok guys, I promise that the next one is going to actually be plot related. Thanks fore being patient with me. Also, I apologize for how short this one was, the writer's block began to permeate to the crack side of my brain too. Thanks for reading, comment thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia...but I wish I did, so that must count for something. What's this? A new chapter?! Please, hold your relieved sighs and leftover anger while I profusely apologize for the wait. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! Good news is I no longer have writer's block! *happy dance* So, considering the time I finished writing this is midnight my time, please excuse any spelling ro grammar errors. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Gavin's POV

There was something poking my cheek and forehead at once and it was really annoying me. If someone was waking me up, there better be a dead person on the kitchen counter, or I'll be royally angry. I scrunched up my face and groaned, rolling over in the bed to get away from the pokes. I heard a familiar laughing and, next thing I knew, there was an all too familiar pressure on my lips. As soon as it was there, it was gone, but I was definitely awake from it. "Why did you stop?" I whined, opening my eyes to see crimson orbs right in front of me.

"I just needed you awake, not craving my awesome five meters," Gilbert replied. He backed away enough for me to sit up, but proceeded to straddle my lap immediately after. "Now that you're up though," he began, whispering seductively before continuing, "Would you like to make the awesome me very happy, by making me breakfast?" Gilbert's voice lost all sexiness by the second part of his sentence and I glared at him.

"You woke me up and started acting sexy for breakfast?"

"Yep, pretty awesome of me, right?" he asks. I flop back down on the bed and cover my eyes with my forearm. He starts poking me in the side, making me laugh loudly. "Oh, is my awesome Gavin ticklish?" he coos. Gilbert starts tickling me all over, making me laugh uncontrollably as I beg him to stop. Sweet relief finally comes when a loud banging on my door makes him stop.

"Will you stop being gay so early in the morning and make me some damn breakfast?!" Hannah's voice yells from the other side. I had forgotten how she wasn't a morning person, considering how long it had been since I had last seen her early in the morning. We heard footsteps walk away towards the kitchen and I shoved Gilbert off of me.

"Aw, don't be mean, do want me to make you feel awesome?" he asks me seductively. He reaches for me, or more specifically my vital regions, and grins devilishly. I jump up, a blushing mess, and cover my boxers with my hands.

"Why are you so horny this morning?" I practically scream. I grab clothes in record time and rush to my bathroom, locking the door behind me. "Go away!" I shouted when he started banging on the door. He stopped and I heard another door open and close, meaning he had left. I breathed a sigh of relief and pulled on my clothes, blushing when I realized I had grabbed my 'Prussia is Awesome' shirt. "Might as well," I mutter to myself.

I make my way to the kitchen and find Hannah drinking a cup of coffee at the counter, staring hungrily at the fridge. "I want eggs," she says, taking a sip of coffee and switching her gaze to me.

"And eggs you shall have my humble princess," I replied, doing a mock bow as she nodded and walked out of the room. Rummaging through the fridge produced eggs and sausages. I took both items out and placed them on the counter, and then grabbed a pan to cook it all in. My eyes glaze over as I watch the sausage and eggs cook in the pan, still tired from my early wake up call. I jump when two arms snake around my waist and hug me close to their owner.

"I love your awesome shirt liebe," Gilbert says, laughing into my ear and making me shiver. I shrug him off and pay attention to the pan so the food won't burn. Gilbert doesn't let go, but he doesn't talk either, just rests his head on my shoulder and watches.

"I need to get plates, so please move Gilbert," I ask him nicely. Gilbert shakes his head, so I sigh and tolerate him moving with me as I go around the kitchen. Once the food is dished onto a plate I place it on the counter in front of Hannah, who hungrily begins eating. "Are you going to eat or not, because you're the one that was complaining about being hungry," I say.

"Earlier I was, but now I'm hungry for something else," he whispers into my ear. I blush a cherry red and try to say something, but nothing comes out.

The doorbell rings, saving me from having to answer Gilbert. "I'll get it," I squeak, rushing out of his arms and towards the front door. I swing it open and find Matt waiting there with his hockey stick thrown over his shoulder. "Oh, hello Matt," I say, stepping aside so he can walk in.

"How's it going Fairy?" he asks as he walks by. I grit my teeth and raise an eyebrow.

"Was that really the best you could come up with? I've heard much worse," I tell him, closing the door behind him. "Hannah's in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Fairy," he says, smirking as he walks towards the kitchen. I begrudgingly follow him, glaring holes into his back the whole time. "Hannah, I'm here," he announces as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hey Maple Freak, how's it going?" she asks between bites of her sausage. I make my own plate of food as they continue talking, relieved that Gilbert hasn't jumped on me again. I realized I spoke too soon when I nearly drop my food as Gilbert tackles me from behind.

"Liebe, you left the awesome me all alone," he whines.

"Why are you so touchy today? Just let me eat my sausage in peace!"

"I have a much better sausage for you, five meters worth in fact."

"Ugh, I can feel the gay all the way over here! Get a room or something," Matt groans. I blush and place my plate down on the counter.

"Look, Gilbert, can you please just let go of me?" I ask nicely. He responds by dragging me out of the kitchen and towards his room, despite my struggling. "No, Gilbert! Let me go right now! It's too early for this!" I cry out. I try to escape his grasp, but he just laughs and shuts the door behind him after dragging me inside.

3rd Person POV

"So, you want to go have some fun?" Matt asks Hannah, who is still eating her eggs.

"Yeah, we should leave those two alone for a while. I hope Gilbert wins this time," Hannah replies, finishing off her eggs.

* * *

 **Ahahahahaha, I'll leave the rest of Gavin's morning to your imagination. The next chapter is going to be a Hannah/Matt chapter, this one would have been, but I really just wanted to write horny Prussia. So, yeah, I hope you enjoyed all that! I just realized, this is now officially my longest running fic! That's awesome guys! Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I think we all wish I did! ;) Look at this! Relationship development occurs in this chapter! YAY! I'm way too stressed for my own good right now, so this is what happens when I'm stressed! Please enjoy and thanks for reading!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Hannah walked backwards down the sidewalk, staring at Matt as he stared back, though she didn't know since he had sunglasses on. She somehow manages to not trip over anyone or anything and continues to stare at Matt. "Hey, I've been wondering about something."

"Then spit it out. It isn't good for thoughts to be running around that brain for too long," Matt replies, smirking. Hannah sticks her tongue out at him and stays silent for a moment before continuing.

"If this is an alternate dimension that means there is an alternate me, which means I have an alternate family. My thought is that, maybe in this dimension I'm the one that's gay, Gavin is straight as a ruler, and our family is super accepting of everything," Hannah explains, going slowly as her brain works it out with her words.

"If that's true, would you consider kissing yourself? I'm sure she and I would really enjoy it," he replies, flashing a perverted grin and wiggling his eyebrows. Hannah rolls her eyes and turns around, slowing down so she can walk beside Matt.

"I meant that it's a pretty cool concept, you know? I never thought of things like that before this," Hannah says, trying to make Matt see her point of view. He is silent for a while, just walking beside Hannah and wondering who this girl really was. Hannah embraces the silence and allows her eyes to wander around the street, watching people walk by.

"Hey, you want to see a movie or something?" Matt asks suddenly, breaking the silence. Hannah glances over at him and nods ecstatically, making him flash a quick and small smile. Even though she only sees it for a second, Hannah feels an unfamiliar fluttering in her stomach, must have been breakfast or something. "Which one do you want to see then?"

"Whatever you want, I'm good with just about every genre," she replies, noticing a movie theater across the street. Hannah starts walking towards it, dragging Matt along with her.

"How about a horror movie?" he asks, an ulterior motive forming in his mind. Hannah would definitely get scared enough to cling onto him the whole time and he planned to enjoy every single moment of it.

Things did not turn out the way Matt had planned, at all. Instead of being scared witless, Hannah was enraptured by the movie. She would lean forward in her seat and jump slightly, but would laugh it off and keep watching. Matt ended up spending the entire movie watching her instead of the screen, completely baffled by her reaction. She didn't act like normal girls at all! Hannah didn't get scared by Kuma, or get offended when he mocked her, or get frightened by scary movies or by him for that matter! She was an anomaly to Matt, and he liked it.

"Hey, are you going to keep staring like a creeper or watch the movie?" she whispered to him, breaking him out of his trance. He scoffed and turned to the huge screen in time to see someone's corpse fly through a window. Hannah chuckles silently and leans back in her seat, angling her body towards Matt. As the movie progresses she ends up holding onto Matt's arm and resting her head on his shoulder, finding the position quite comfortable.

"Hey, the movie is over you know," Matt says, nudging Hannah who was staring at the blank screen. She nods and extracts herself from Matt's arm, standing up and stretching herself out. "Let's get some coffee," Matt suggests.

"Sounds good, I feel like I'm about to fall asleep," Hannah says, walking towards the theater's exit. Matt follows her and squints against the bright sun, despite having sunglasses on.

"Hey, you weren't scared of the movie, why?" Matt asks, hoping to get an answer to why she didn't react like normal girls. Hannah glances over at him and shrugs.

"It doesn't make sense to be scared of something that isn't threatening me personally, right? If I don't feel immediate danger, then I'm not scared," she replies, walking towards the nearest coffee shop. Matt follows her and notices an alley, pulling her in by the hand and pushing her against a wall.

"What about right now? I could kill you if I wanted and no one would find out," he growled. Despite the way he was acting, he was a mess inside. What was he doing?! He could be scaring away the only normal person who could tolerate him. Why was he being so stupid?! Hannah shocks him though, by merely smiling at him.

"You wouldn't though! I don't feel scared when I'm with you, I just feel safe. Well, I don't really know how to describe how I feel anymore. I get this weird fluttering in my stomach and my face feels warm and it's all really weird," she gushes, blushing slightly.

Matt stares at her before scowling and grasping her by the shoulders, shoving her against the wall even more than before. "You just don't get it! I could end you right now and not even regret it for a second," he whispers menacingly. God, why was he acting like such a monster to her? This isn't what he wants!

"That's not true, you would regret it. I know you would, because you're Maple Freak. Maple Freak wouldn't just kill me and move on. So stop acting stupid and let's get some coffee," Hannah whispers soothingly.

Matt looks into her eyes, expecting to see fear of some sort, but comes up surprised when all he sees is worry. She was worried about him? Why? All he had been doing was threatening her very life, and she worried about _him_. Matt didn't think, he just did the first thing that came to mind, which included pinning her against the wall in a different way and kissing her.

Hannah gasps at the sudden contact, the butterflies in her stomach practically soaring, and gives Matt the opportunity to explore her mouth with his tongue. Hannah doesn't bother struggling, but rather wraps her arms around Matt's neck and plays with his messy ponytail as he deepens the kiss.

Hannah is the first one to pull away from the kiss, but just because of the lack of air. She pants as she stares at Matt, slowly reaching up to remove his sunglasses and smiling when she sees his violet eyes. "See, I knew you wouldn't kill me, Maple Freak."

* * *

 **I feel like this is angsty romance, but I'm not sure. *squints at words* Yeah, still not sure. Well, I finally got my writing groove back! Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but if I did the Confederate States (Connor) would be canon. Moving on, this is your brand new chapter that is totally plot related and only spurs us closer to the end of this fic! Also, quick note, do not expect an update tomorrow or Thursday, because my homework load those nights might be too much for me to give you one. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

* * *

Luke's POV

I squinted at the bright computer screen filling the dark room with artificial light. For the past few days I had been searching for any sign that my parents were actually alive in this dimension. Alex had found her siblings, and later her father, alive, so I had a pretty good chance too. Unfortunately, I had come up with zero evidence suggesting they weren't sleeping six feet under like in my dimension.

A knocking on my door broke my concentration, making me lift my head as Elizabeta came into the room and turned the lights on. "Luke, I am worried about you. When was the last time you left this room?" she asked me, the concern evident in her eyes. I glanced down at the computer's time and day before answering.

"I would estimate about four days since I began my search, not including bathroom breaks," I replied, looking at her. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked between me and the computer, silently asking what I was doing in here. "Elizabeta, what if I told you that my parents might be alive in this dimension?" I asked her.

"I would say that you should try to find them, just to see if they actually are," she answered. Her eyes widened and gazed into mine as I smiled and nodded. "Oh, Luke, that is wonderful news! Can I help you look?" she asks, eyes lighting up in excitement.

I laughed and patted the bed space next to me, motioning for her to come over. Elizabeta quickly moved next to me on the bed, leaning against my arm to see the computer screen. "So far, I've been looking at newspaper passages and news reports from that time range, but I haven't come up with anything. I don't know what to try next," I explain, filling her in on what I had been doing.

She thinks for a second before suggesting something simple, so simple that I'm angry at myself for not thinking of it. "Why don't you type the town it happened in and your name instead of your parents? Maybe that will get you better results," she says.

"Why didn't I think of that?" I mutter to myself. I pull the laptop closer to myself and type in what she suggested, pressing the search button when I'm done. Once the results come up, I find one from my old town's newspaper. "Here we go, this is something from the day the accident happened," I tell her.

She leans closer to the screen and reads the article with me, stiffening when she realizes what it says. Apparently the alternate dimension theory does hold some merit, because my parents are very much alive in this dimension. I, however, am another story. According to this article, I died in the ER after that accident. "Luke, are you ok?" Elizabeta asks me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I just read about my supposed death, so that happened. The bright side is that my parents are alive in this dimension. The dark side is that they believe I'm dead and gone. I'm not really sure how to feel right now," I reply, pushing the laptop away from me. I pull my knees up and rest my arms on them, thinking about what to do.

"Do you want to meet them?" Elizabeta asks, grabbing my attention.

"Well, of course I do, I miss them so much. I just don't know how they would react to their dead son just showing up out of the blue."

"We could contact them ahead of time and you could explain how you dimension hopped over here. Besides, I think they would be happy to get their son back."

I look over at her, smiling when I see the genuine concern in her eyes. "I guess you're right, that would make the most sense in this situation. I'm not exactly sure how to start though. I can't exactly just show up and tell them I'm their son from a different dimension where they were the ones who died."

Elizabeta thinks for a moment before grabbing the laptop and opening up her email account. "Why don't we just send them an email first? We can give them a basic explanation of things, like the fact that you are alive and would like to meet with them, and let them decide," she suggests, opening a draft for the email.

"That sounds like a good idea. Here, let me type in my mother's email address," I say, pulling the laptop back towards me. I have to think for a moment, but I remember the address pretty quickly. Once the address is typed in I pass it back to Elizabeta and she begins typing up the email. I lean over her and read it as she goes, nodding in approval of her wording. "This looks really good, but let me see the laptop? I need to put something for them that only I would know, so they can believe it's actually me," I tell her.

She passes me the laptop and I think for a second, trying to come up with something only they would know about me. I realize the exact thing I should type and start writing it out with an amazing speed. When I finish I read over the whole thing once more before nodding again and pressing the send button. "All we do now is wait for a reply," Elizabeta whispers.

"I hope my mom didn't change her email since then, because that would kind of suck," I say, staring at the screen and willing a response to come immediately. Elizabeta, however, has other ideas as she begins pulling me out of the room.

"Come along, we're going to get you a real meal instead of the junk you must have been eating for the past few days," she says forcefully, dragging me towards the kitchen. I follow; glancing around the halls and finding them empty, before digging my feet into the carpet and making her stop.

She turns around to protest, but I stop her by speaking before she can say anything. "I just wanted to say thank you for helping, it means a lot to me," I say. I lean forward and give her a quick kiss; leaving a slight blush across her face and making me chuckle. "Come on, I'm starving for some food," I say, taking the lead and pulling her towards the kitchen.

* * *

 **For those wondering, Luke wrote about his parents walking in on him cosplaying. There it is, the new chapter. I'm just letting y'all know, this story is coming to a close pretty soon. But, this also means you get some insider information on something else. For those of you that have not read my unit fic, go read it right now. For those that have, I already began writing the first few chapters for a sequel. I plan on posting those pretty soon after finishing this one, so look forward to that. Thanks for reading, comment, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, because if I did Prussia would get much more screen time. New chapter y'all! YAY! So, this is another origin story chapter, but also a chapter that shows what their everyday life was kind of like. Also, important note at the bottom when you're done! Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I stared down at the red blood welling up on my arm, oddly fascinated by it. I hadn't cut this time, those days were behind me, but I had been cut. We had been doing a science experiment and the beaker exploded, sending glass everywhere, and cutting one of my older scars through my shirt. This had ended up with me sitting back in my dorm and pinching the cut to make more blood surface.

Yes, it did hurt, but it wasn't a bad pain. This kind of pain reminded me of what I had overcome and that I was still alive. Here I was, watching myself bleed and doing nothing about while sitting on the couch in our dorm room. I sighed and glanced at the gauze and antiseptic next to me, reaching for them as Gavin walked into the room. He took one look at my frozen state and freaked out. "OH MY GOD LUCY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!" he shouted at me, rushing over to me.

Gavin began hovering over me and cleaning the cut so he can put gauze over it. The whole time he was scolding me for reverting back to old tendencies and acting like a mother hen. I tried to explain myself, but he would just shush me until he had secured the gauze on me. "Gavin, will you let me explain now?"

"Fine, but it better be a good explanation Lucy. I don't feel like putting up with this again," he says, already annoyed with me.

"There was a beaker that exploded in class today and it cut through my shirt. I was about to bandage it up before you came in, I promise," I explain, hoping it would be enough to satisfy him. Gavin thinks about it for a moment before nodding his head and collapsing onto the couch next to me. "So, what are you doing out of class early? Aren't you in Home Economics right now?" I ask him.

"Yeah, but we were making pasta today and I started freaking out a bit. I kept hovering over everyone and yelling in Italian when they did it wrong and for some reason I wanted a lot of red sauce on my bowl. The teacher decided to make me leave the class," he explains.

I laugh hysterically and try to speak between giggles. "You practically embodied Flavio. I wish I was there to see that," I manage to choke out. Gavin flushes at my words and looks away, which makes me giggle harder. "Don't worry about it, you know I'm only teasing Flavio," I say, lightly punching his arm.

"Yeah, I know, but now I really want to make some pasta," he says, gazing towards the kitchen. I smile, stand up from couch, and pull him into the kitchen behind me.

"Go wild Flavio, I want to stuff myself with delicious pasta," I order, hopping onto the counter and gazing at him expectantly. He takes one look at me before completely dominating the kitchen. Within ten minutes a pot of pasta was boiling, sauce was being heated, and Gavin had somehow found bread to put garlic spread onto. I watched in awe as he managed to finish everything in another ten minutes. "Woah, that was some serious Flavio channeling!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was really weird," he says, looking around the kitchen at the meal he made. He had cleaned as he cooked, so there were no dishes in the sink and the garlic bread was next to the pot of pasta. I jumped down from the counter and got two bowls, one of which I gave to Gavin, and began scooping out some pasta into my bowl. "This looks really good," Gavin comments, scooping pasta after me.

"Yeah, I'm impressed with you Gavin. I honestly didn't think you had this in you," I say through a mouthful of the food. My eyes lit up after my first bite and I greedily shoveled more into my mouth. I squeal in delight as I chow down on the food. "Okay, from now on, you get to cook all the meals," I announce.

"Um, no thanks, I think Alex would get pretty pissed off at that," Gavin argues, twirling pasta around on his fork before shoving it into his mouth. "Alex enjoys cooking remember? She calls it the stress reliever that prevents her from murdering people in public," he reminds me.

"Oh right, we wouldn't want her to start murdering people. That would look pretty bad on college applications," I muse, twirling my fork in my bowl. I walk back to the couch and plop down, Gavin following close behind. "Hey, you want to watch anything on Netflix? We could Netflix and chill," I suggest, holding up the TV remote. Gavin scoots away from me on the couch.

"I'll Netflix, but I won't chill, I don't swing that way honey," he says from the other side of the couch. It takes me a second to understand what he means, but I start laughing when I do.

"Calm down, I already know that! Besides, I'm saving myself for Mother Russia and you're saving yourself for the Awesome Prussia. I wouldn't ruin that!" I exclaim, holding the remote out to him. Gavin hesitantly takes the remote and flips through the anime section of Netflix.

"How about Kotoura-san? We haven't seen that anime in a while," Gavin suggests. I read the description, since I hadn't watched it with Gavin and Alex, and find myself interested in it. I nod and Gavin starts the first episode, which had us crying in five minutes from how sad it was. Not only was this sad, but we could relate on so many levels with the character's isolation.

By the time Alex and Luke had gotten home, Gavin and I were a crying mess with tissue boxes, bowls, and garlic bread crusts scattered around us. "What the hell happened here?!" Alex shouts, taking in the wreckage of broken feels.

"Netflix and feels happened, Netflix and feels," Gavin replies, holding me as I cry into his shirt. From that day on, Alex and Luke won't let Gavin or I choose the anime we watch.

* * *

 **Ok, so Kotoura-san is a real anime and has feels, but it's also really funny and you guys should go check it out! IMPORTANT QUESTION TIME: So, I started writing a 2p! version of Reader in Wonderland as well as the unit sequel. My question is, which would you rather be published first? Let me know in the comments section! Thanks for reading, comments your thoughts and answers, and look forward to the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did things would have gone to Hell in season one. Ok, so this is officially the last Lucy chapter so there is a crap ton of fluff. Each character will have their own last chapter and then a final chapter with all of them together. It's almost all over guys. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I was just wandering around the house, appreciating the various pieces of art. It's been really crazy lately, so the peace and quiet was a nice change of pace. We had Belarus and Ukraine visit at the same time, during which Belarus was hanging onto Ivan possessively. I let her though, because I was secure in our relationship, and Belarus deserves time with her brother anyway. My fingers gently grazed the wall as I walked along, not paying attention to where I was going. "Miss Lucy, Mr. Russia wants to see you," Lithuania says quietly, shivering slightly.

"Thank you Lithuania, I'll head over there right now," I reply, smiling warmly at him. He seems to calm down quite a bit and smiles. Lithuania nods and walks away down the hall behind me, leaving me alone in the hallway once more. I quickly make my way to Ivan's study and knock on the door lightly.

"Come in," a tired voice answers. I furrow my eyebrows as I open the door, slip into the room, and close the door behind me. Ivan is sitting behind the desk and staring menacingly at some papers laying there. He glances up and notices me standing in the doorway. "Sunflower, come here please," he requests, patting his lap.

"What's wrong Ivan?" I asked, walking away from the door and sitting in his lap. Ivan just wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head, leaving me unable to move. "Come on, just tell me."

"Are you going to leave me?" he whispers, sounding distraught and depressed as he holds me closer. I blink before shifting in his lap as much as I can. I move my head away and grab his face, forcing him to look me in the eyes.

"Where in the world is this coming from?" I ask him, looking him in the eyes. Ivan is silent for a few minutes, moving his eyes around and looking everywhere but me. I scowl and shove my face so close that I'm all he can see. "Ivan, tell me, please."

"I was just thinking about things. Everyone leaves me in the end. My sisters, China, anyone who bothered to speak to me, they all left. I just assumed that you would too," he replies quietly. I feel my heart break a little on the inside and I bite my lip.

"I'm not going to leave you. I literally traveled between dimensions to be with you, twice too! I love you and I'm not going to leave you alone ever," I say, looking him straight in the eyes. He doesn't say anything, so I do the first thing that comes to mind.

I slowly place my lips on his, shivering at how cold yet soft his are. My arms wrap around his neck as he deepens the kiss and pulls me closer. His tongue probes my lips, demanding more than asking that I let him in. I decide to skip the teasing and just accept it right away, moaning quietly when he dominates my mouth. Ivan growls deep in his throat and angles our heads so he can, somehow, get even closer. I have to pull away first, since I'm running out of air fast, and pant slightly. My lips feel sore and I can see that Ivan's are slightly plumper than before, but not by much.

"Do you believe me now?" I whisper, placing my head on his shoulder and inhaling his scent. It's oddly calming, the smell of vodka and snow.

"Yes, I believe you now. I love you too, sunflower," he whispers back, leaning his head on mine. A nice silence follows and we just enjoy each other's company, until a knock on the door interrupts our silence. Ivan growls a little, but I nudge him to signal that it's alright. He stays silent, making the person knock once more on the door.

"Come in, it's open," I say loudly, watching as the door opens to reveal Latvia. He sees the two and instantly starts blushing, averting his gaze to the floor. "Did you need something Latvia?"

"I just came to tell you dinner was ready," he says quietly, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"That is fine, now you, Lithuania and Estonia go away for the night. Do not bother us anymore," Ivan says, smiling his signature smile at Latvia. Latvia nods rapidly and rushes out of the room, leaving us alone again. "Sunflower, in a few minutes there will be no one to bother us anymore," he whispers, sending shivers down my spine.

I jump off his lap and smile teasingly. "You're right, we can watch movies all night and not be interrupted," I say innocently. Ivan frowns and stands up in front of me.

"No, I mean we will be alone, with no one else, and there are beds," he explains.

"Oh! We can have a pillow fight!" I exclaim, enjoying the look of annoyance on his face.

"Sunflower, you do not understand. We are alone, so you can become one with Russia," he says slowly, making me grin. I stretch up on my feet and pull him down to give him a quick kiss.

"I know, it was just fun to play with you," I say, earning a smile and another kiss from him. "Now, I'm really hungry and want me some food." I grab his hand and start pulling him out the door and towards the kitchen. He stops and pulls me back into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you for not leaving me sunflower. I promise to love you forever," Ivan says to me, clutching me as tight as he can without hurting me. I smile and wrap my arms around him, hugging back.

"I won't ever leave, I promise, and I'll love you forever too. Now, we need food and then sleep. Don't forget about the meeting tomorrow," I remind him.

"But sunflower, the empty house and the bed! What about the empty house?" Ivan asks, eyes widening a little bit.

"Don't worry about that, we just need to finish dinner quickly. Come along now, I wasn't kidding when I said I was hungry," I replied, grinning as I pulled him along. I looked back to see Ivan smiling happily and felt even more reassured, I definitely wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

* * *

 **Funny story about this chapter actually. My mom walked in right as I finished writing the kissing scene and she started to read it. She asked if I had written it, so I had to lie and tell her I was editing it for a friend. My mom doesn't exactly approve of my...obsessions sometimes. Ok, funny story over. Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I kind of wish I did. This is the last Luke chapter and I'm telling you now, I don't like the beginning, I think the ending is much better. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Luke's POV

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door in front of me. The outside of the house hasn't changed, but I wonder if my parents have. A moment later a woman opens the door and looks at me with dead eyes. I can tell it's my mother, but it's hard. Her hair has thinned out and her eyes don't have the spark they used to. "Hi mom," I whisper, the words sounding foreign since I'm not talking to a headstone.

Her eyes widen and grow teary as she gasps and stares at me. "Luke, it really is you," she croaks out. I smile and nod, feeling close to tears myself. She practically attacks me in a hug which I gladly return.

"I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for what I said that day. I never should have run away either," I say, bending down and crying on her shoulder. My mother hugs me tighter, almost as though I would go away again if she let go.

"I'm sorry too; we should have let you explain yourself. We should have just accepted you and we never should have pushed you to be something you're not," she cries, shedding more tears.

We spent the next ten minutes like that; holding each other and crying. Elizabeta had to move us inside the house, because people were starting to stare at us. I was able to introduce Elizabeta to my mother before my dad came home. When he saw me sitting on the couch, I saw him cry for the first time. There was even more hugging and apologies and catching up and too much activity for me to remember it all.

I wanted to stay with them, but I couldn't. There was a World Meeting in a few days, which meant I would get to see everyone. Hopefully they would be able to help me figure out what I'm going to do. I could live with my parents or I could stay with Elizabeta. I had no idea what I was doing, so having their input would be pretty useful.

-Time Skip-

I was currently reading a book in the living room while Elizabeta cooked something in the kitchen. I think Austria is in the study, but I'm not really sure. Everything is quiet in the house, until my phone buzzes with a text from the group chat.

" _Guys, I'm really bored right now!"-Hetafe_

" _Why are you telling us? Go do something with England."-Hetalogic_

" _Oh, savage Luke."-Russianluver_

" _I can't do anything with England because he's doing magic and stuff."-Hetafe_

" _I was just attacked by a horny Gilbert…"-Prussialives_

" _Since we're all here anyway, I have some news."-Hetalogic_

" _Lay it on us."-Hetafe_

" _Yeah, maybe it'll be entertaining."-Russianluver_

" _Is no one going to acknowledge what I said?"-Prussialives_

" _I was literally just ATTACKED by a HORNY Gilbert!"-Prussialives_

" _Did it feel good?"-Russianluver_

"… _..Yes"-Prussialives_

" _Then stop complaining about it."-Hetafe_

" _Go on Luke."-Russianluver_

" _I found my parents…alive."-Hetalogic_

" _That's so awesome!"-Prussialives_

" _Yeah Luke, Gavin is right! It's great that you found them!"-Hetafe_

" _Thanks, but they want me to live with them again."-Hetalogic_

" _Yeah, Tony and Sylvia wanted that too, but I had to say no."-Hetafe_

" _I wouldn't be able to answer this for you. I think this is something you have to figure out for yourself."-Russianluver_

" _Yeah, we don't have any answers for you this time."-Prussialives_

" _Alright, I'm going to go then, I'll see you all at the meeting tomorrow."-Hetalogic_

" _Bye"-Russianluver_

" _See ya"-Hetafe_

" _I guess I'll just go get attacked again."-Prussialives_

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and stood up from the couch. I left the book on my seat and wandered into the kitchen, watching Elizabeta cook lunch. "Do you want any help?" I ask her. She turns around and faces me before looking around the kitchen.

"Could you chop those vegetables before they go in the pan?" she asks, pointing to a cutting board with vegetables on it. I nod and go over to it, taking one of the knives to cut them with. "Have you made a decision yet?"

"No, not yet, I don't know what I want to do," I reply, slowly cutting up a pepper. "I'm glad that they're alive and forgive me, but at the same time, they aren't _my_ parents. These are the parents of this dimension's Luke, who is currently dead."

"They love you though; I could see it in their eyes when they saw you. Both of them consider you to be their child," Elizabeta points out as she stirs already cut vegetables in the pan. "It is understandable though, that you're having a hard time figuring things out."

I sigh and allow silence to fall over us. More vegetables are cut and added to the pan along with some sort of sauce. "What if they aren't like my parents were? What if they are different in some fundamentally significant way?"

"I think you should look at the situation logically, but allow your heart to have a say," she advises. Elizabeta turns away from the pan to look at me with a small smile. "You still have time to think it over. No one is asking you to make a decision right away," she tells me, keeping her voice even as a calming technique.

"Yeah, you're right, it just still makes me worry," I reply, brushing a hand through my hair. Elizabeta sets her wooden spoon down and crosses the kitchen over to me. She wraps her arms around my waist, rubbing my back as I hug her as well. It helps me calm down a good bit. "Whatever decision I make, I do know one thing."

"What's that?"

"That I'm never going to leave you, no matter what."

* * *

 **Such fluff in these. Like, damn, that fluff though. I feel like horny Gilbert is just going to make continuous appearances in the last few chapters and I'm ok with that. It's a really funny bit to write anyway! Ok, so like I said, I thought the last part of this was better than the first part. Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, if I did would I really be writing fanfics about it? This chapter took me too long to write and I'm really sorry about that. I got it to ya though, so I think that should count for something. So, I was really tired and it is really late as I post this, so please forgive any spelling or grammatical errors I make. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Alex's POV

I groaned and re-positioned myself on the couch, sticking my legs on the back and hanging my head off the edge. I was majorly bored and the group chat had only been entertaining for a few minutes. Arthur was doing magic stuff in the basement, which I definitely wasn't going to interrupt, and Tony and Sylvia were coming over for dinner which was four hours away. I sighed and rolled off the couch, standing up straight and going towards the kitchen.

"Is there anything in here to eat?" I ask myself looking around. "I don't see anything Alex," I answer. I frown and give my reflection in the window an annoyed look. "Gee, Alex, I would have never come to that myself."

"Love, what are you doing?" Arthur asks, surprising me by appearing out of nowhere. I jump slightly, but relax when I see him.

"Having a conversation with myself," I reply, shrugging my shoulders, as though it was obvious. I turn back around and look around the kitchen for something to eat. "Is there any food?" I ask with a groan.

"Check the fridge, I think we have leftovers from last night," he says, motioning towards the fridge. I nod and walk over, opening the door and leaning down to check the contents. My attention was caught by a Tupperware container towards the front of the fridge. I pull it out and open the lid, smiling at the contents inside. The yellow curry inside was a wonderful sight that made me hungrier than before.

"Do you want some too? There's still a lot in here," I offer, holding the container out to him. Arthur turns around from the tea kettle and looks inside it.

"I believe I would. Do you want a pot to heat that up in?" he asks, already opening the cabinet door for a pot. I nod as he puts one on the stove and turns the heat on high.

"So, what were you doing in the basement?" I ask as I pour the cold curry into the pot. Arthur glances over at me before turning back to his tea making.

"I was just working on a spell of sorts," he replies after a small silence. My eyes flick towards him, but I stir the curry and keep silent. "Well, it was a summoning spell. I'm still trying to figure out how you summoned Cerberus without any training."

"You could have just asked me, I can tell you what it was like," I offer, smiling slightly at the curry pot. I grab a spoon and taste it to see if the curry has heated up enough. "It should just be a few more minutes," I tell Arthur as the tea kettle whistles. Arthur quickly takes the kettle off the stove and pours the hot water into cups with tea bags in them.

"So what did it feel like?" he asks as he stirs the bags around to make the tea stronger. I think for a second, absentmindedly stirring the curry in the pot.

"It was like something heating up inside of me. When I looked, there was almost a ball of energy that seemed to be drawing me in. I focused on it and imagined it turning into a creature. Cerberus was the result of it," I explained, sampling the curry again to see if it's hot enough. The curry was heated enough, so I turned off the stove and grabbed two bowls. "Here you go," I say, holding a bowl of curry out to him after filling it.

"Thank you love and here is your tea," Arthur says, passing me a tea cup and walking to the table. I follow him, after grabbing spoons for us, and sit at the table across him. Arthur thanks me as I pass him a spoon. We both dig in to the curry and drink the tea. It was actually a good combination, despite what one might think. "Alex, are you happy?"

I freeze at the sudden question and look at Arthur, a spoonful of curry halfway to my mouth. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I ask, recovering from my surprise and eating the curry.

"I was just wondering. That's all," Arthur replies, going back to his tea. I sigh and stand up so I can walk over to Arthur's chair. I lean over the back and wrap my arms around him.

"Arthur, you know I wouldn't be here if I wasn't happy. I enjoy your cooking, you're the perfect gentleman, you're really nice and put up with me, and you're pretty good at kissing," I say, resting my head on the top of his. His ears go red at the last thing I said, making me laugh quietly. "Do you believe me?"

Arthur stood up and turned around, facing me with a red face. Instead of answering me, he hugs me close to him. I squeak slightly in surprise, but hug him back. "Did you know I love you?" he whispers into my ear, making me shiver.

"Yeah, and I love you too," I whisper back, smiling brightly. I pull away slightly and look into his eyes. He leans forward and kisses me lovingly, which quickly turns to passion. His fingers twine through my hair as I play with his. I pull away before it can get too heated though and giggle when he groans in the back of his throat.

"Why did you stop, love?" he whines, trying to lean into me again to restart the kiss. I keep avoiding it and smile when he growls in frustration. "I would really like it if you stopped doing that," he said, eyeing me in a predatory manner. I gulp and feel my knees go a little weak as he stares into my eyes. This time, when he leans back in, I don't pull away. Instead, I push back and mesh our lips together harder, enjoying every second of it. I had a feeling I would enjoy many more like this.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter went by really fast, even though it had the same word count as my other ones. Weird. That was the Alex end, I hope you enjoyed it. I get the feeling that some of you may be wondering why they had curry. Well, recently, curry as beaten fish and chips as the most popular food eaten in Britain, so that's why. Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, otherwise the next season would be out right now. A new chapter guys! And look, Matt's POV too! I would just like to apologize in advance if Matt is OOC, considering I haven't written in the POV of 2p!s very much. Thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Matt's POV

Hannah hasn't become any less confusing since I kissed her, if anything she just confuses me even more! It wasn't just confusing either, it was frustrating and infuriating and intoxicating. It was so very intoxicating and it just made me even more attracted to her. I groaned and took deep breaths as I walked through the woods with Kuma, swinging my hockey stick slightly. "I just don't get it! What the hell is wrong with me?" he asks Kuma, looking at the bear as he walks.

Kuma tilts his head towards me and growls before looking back at the path. I brood for a few more minutes as we walk, but another growl from Kuma broke me from my trance. Kuma stuck his nose in the air and sniffed around, walking off towards the right and towards a clearing I knew pretty well. I followed, assuming there were poachers over there, but didn't expect it to be empty. "Kuma, I think your nose might be going bad. There isn't anything here!" I exclaimed, walking past the circle of trees surrounding the clearing.

"I'm here," a familiar voice chirps from behind me. I whipped around to find Hannah dangling upside down from a tree branch behind me. She had a goofy smile on her face and her shirt was dangerously close to falling down her and exposing everything. She pouted slightly and crossed her arms. "Aw, you weren't surprised!" Hannah righted herself on the branch and jumped down, landing in front of me.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" I ask. I kept my voice neutral, even though I was confused and maybe happy inside. Was that happiness or just excitement? I honestly couldn't tell, I just knew it was something I haven't exactly felt before. If I was being honest, the feeling made me angry. I don't like things I don't understand, except for Hannah. I seem to really like Hannah.

"I was here before you were! This clearing is really peaceful," she responds, walking over to Kuma and scratching him behind his ears. This, this right here, was what confused me even more! No one pets Kuma, they run or scream or just stand there like a damn block of ice! My scowl deepens as I drop my hockey stick and grab Hannah's arm, yanking her away from Kuma.

"What are you doing here? With me?" I ask, growling as I squeeze her upper arm. She winced and I loosened my grip slightly, surprised with myself and how I didn't want to hurt her. I reach my hands up and cup her face, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Why haven't you run?"

"You interest me. It's exciting when I'm with you and I like it. I wouldn't run from you, because I don't think I could," she replies quietly. I search her eyes from behind my sunglasses, trying to detect the lie I was secretly hoping was hidden there. Everyone lied about wanting to be near me, about not wanting to run away. Eventually they all left me, though I couldn't blame them considering I was insane. Surprisingly, I couldn't detect any of that in her eyes, just sincerity. That was confusing me even more and making me even more attracted to her. Dear god, something must be wrong with me! "Maple Freak, you there? You're kind of zoning out on me," she says, waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just fine," I reply, backing away from her. She tilts her head slightly, almost like Kuma had earlier. I scowled and started pacing the clearing, trying to get these infuriating thoughts out of my head. "Why won't you get out?" I growled at her.

"Get out of where? I'm just standing here," she replies, obviously confused.

"Out of my head! My every single thought! Just get out of my head already."

"I can't control that, but I know why I'm there."

"Then tell me dammit! Tell me why the fuck you've been hanging around in my head so damn much!" I scream at her from across the clearing. She walks over to me and grabs my hands, keeping me in place so I can't walk away.

"You. Like. Me," she says slowly and concisely, pronouncing every syllable. My eyes widened slightly, though she couldn't see that from behind my sunglasses. That can't be true though, I don't like people. I tolerate people and I lust after women, but I don't actually like anyone. Yet, I couldn't deny that I felt something for her. "You know what Maple Freak? I like you too," she whispers.

Hannah smiles and reaches up while pulling me down, inching our faces closer together. Her lips meet mine for the second time since I've known her, but this time the kiss is gentler. I react almost instantly, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer to me so the kiss can deepen. She gasps and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue past her lips, practically massaging the roof of her mouth.

Hannah moaned into the kiss, making a low growl escape my throat. I've kissed plenty of people before, but it hasn't felt like this before. It hasn't ever felt this right before. I haven't ever wanted a kiss to go like this without it leading to something else. For the first time, I don't just want sex out of someone. For the first time, I would be happy if just this moment was frozen in time, never moving further and not going back.

Unfortunately Hannah has the need to breathe, so she pulls away panting like last time. "I think you might be right," I whisper to her, flashing a rare smile. "I think I might like you."

"I think I might like you too."

* * *

 **I feel like Matt would go through this whole inner turmoil of what he is feeling about a person. This makes sense to me and I thought it would be an interesting thing to include. Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the next chapter. Only two more!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and I have nothing clever to say, so just know I don't own it. The last Gavin chapter guys, we're almost done with this. Wow, this will have 34 chapters when I write the last one. This will be my longest fic by far! Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Gavin's POV

I look across the table at Gilbert, absentmindedly stirring the milk and cereal in my bowl. My head was resting in my open palm as I stared at him. Gilbert was currently mashing the buttons on a DSi, though I honestly had no idea what game he was playing. He seemed very interested in whatever the game was, though it was bothering me quite a bit. "Dammit you unawesome Pikachu! Get into mein awesome pokeball!" he yelled at the screen.

I dropped my spoon and rubbed my forehead with my hand. Pokémon, he was ignoring me for a game of Pokémon. I sigh and take a bite of my cereal, wincing at the mushiness of it from the milk. Gilbert growled at the screen and angrily mashed the same button multiple times. He flipped the screen closed and slammed the gaming system down on the table. "Pikachu is overrated anyway," I say, pushing the bowl away from myself.

"What?! Pikachu is awesome! Not as awesome as me or you, but still awesome," he exclaims, giving me a baffled sort of look.

"Pikachu is a mouse that stuck a fork into an electrical socket! Mew two is much better anyway."

"Mew two is a failed experiment with advanced narcissism!"

"Gee, the narcissism sure sounds familiar," I mutter under my breath. Gilbert growls and gets up from the table, stalking off into another room. I groaned and slammed my head down on the table. How did we get from Pokémon to me insulting his personality? "God I'm an idiot."

I sigh and get up from the table, flinching at the sound of the chair dragging across the floor. I grab a pen and a piece of paper and write a quick note to Gilbert and then tape it to his door. Slowly I walk towards the front door and exit the house, enjoying the warm air as I walk down the sidewalk. "You did quite the number on your boyfriend Gavin," I whisper to myself.

 _Does that really matter though? I know you're angry right now. Why not get rid of some of that anger?_ I rolled my eyes at the now familiar voice. "Not the way you want me to. I don't murder people, even if they would look good in red," I reply, getting the odd look from a passerby. _Oh come on; why not have a little bit of fun? You've been too straight laced for me. Let's go Gavin, killing is fun!_ "How would you know? You haven't killed before."

The voice was silent, blissfully so, as I wandered into a park and walked the paths. A swing set caught my eye and I wandered over to it, gently swaying as I sit down in it. "Hey mister, why are you on those swings? Aren't you too old for that?" a kid asks, walking over from the slide.

"You're never too old for swings, slides, costumes, or trick or treating either," I reply, glancing over at the little girl. She was Asian, as exhibited by her almond eyes, black hair, and caramel skin. She appeared to be no more than six and the missing front teeth added an adorable lisp to her speech.

"Of course you are! Look, you're making the swing set squeak," she said, pointing at the squeaky swings as I went back and forth. _She's an annoying little brat, don't you think?_

"I find her adorable and slightly interesting. So please be quiet," I request, looking up slightly as I talk to him.

"Who are you talking to?" the little girl asks, giving me a scrutinizing glare. I look around the park and lean in close as though I'm telling her a valuable secret.

"The voice in my head. He's really annoying too," I whisper to her, grinning as her eyes widen. I put a finger to my lips and nod at her, willing her to believe me. "You can't tell anyone though." She nodded excitedly and smiled, holding out her pinky. I linked mine with hers and made a pinky promise.

"I have to go now mister. Have fun with your head voice," she says before running off towards a pair of adults. They each grab a hand and start walking away with her, swinging her occasionally through the air. I sigh and look up at the sky, trying to make shapes out of the clouds.

Wait, what was I doing out here again? Oh, right, I pissed off my boyfriend by calling him narcissistic like a Pokémon. Man, that seems really stupid now that I think about it again. I groan and get up from the swing, stretching as I walk back towards the house. Gilbert should be moping still or gotten over it, either way I needed to apologize to him.

The house was eerily silent as I opened the door and walked in. I looked around and didn't notice any signs of Gilbert, which lead me to believe he was still in his room. I sighed and began walking through the living room to reach his room, but I didn't make it very far. I was, literally, tackled and thrown onto the couch behind me. "What was that for?!" I ask, loudly, as I glare into the red eyes above me.

"That was for being unawesome and leaving without telling me. I got worried you know," he replied, sounding annoyed and relieved at the same time. I sigh and roll my eyes, trying to shift into a more comfortable position as he straddles me.

"I left a note on your door," I reply. He blushes slightly and I guess that he didn't notice the note. "Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Gilbert shrugs and grins, signaling that he really doesn't care anymore. He gets a devilish glint to his eyes and his hands travel down to my legs, getting dangerously close to my vital regions.

I blush madly and grab his hands, pulling them away from that area. I make him lose his balance and he falls forward, smashing his lips into mine. I quickly pull away and my blush deepens, which only makes him laugh. "I love you, my awesome Gavin."

"Love you too, awesome Gilbert."

* * *

 **Ahaha, I leave what happens next to your imaginations, so have fun with that. So, the next one is the epilogue. Man, it went by kind of fast, but slow at the same time. I always feel melancholic when I end a story. Well, thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the last chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I actually couldn't think of any epilogue, so have another origin chapter! If I can't think of anything by the end of the weekend then we're going to call this the last chapter. Anyway, thank you so much for sticking with me and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

3rd Person POV

"I have a date."

"What?! How did that happen?" Lucy asks, jumping up from the couch and giving Alex an incredulous look. Gavin and Luke looked up from what they were doing and gave her a confused look. Alex sighed and crossed her arms, slightly annoyed by their reactions.

"You know, it's perfectly reasonable for a highly attractive girl to get asked out by a semi-attractive boy," Alex replied. Lucy glanced over to Luke and Gavin. All three nodded and surrounded Alex, peppering her with multiple questions. "STOP! Since you're being so nosy, it's with Jacob, he's a year above us. He seems nice and asked me out, so I couldn't just say no. We're going to get coffee in an hour, so I need to at least brush my hair."

With that, Alex walked off towards the bathroom and left the three alone in the living room. Luke turned to Gavin and Lucy and pulled out a small notebook from his pocket. "Are we putting plan Alpha or Beta into effect?" he asks.

"Beta, this is Beta material," Gavin says seriously, looking over at Lucy and being reassured by her nod. "Lucy, you go get the binoculars. I'll get the walkie talkies. Luke will get the official notebook with the instructions." Luke and Lucy nodded before going off to grab their designated materials.

-Time Skip-

"Alright, they have entered the café. I repeat, they have entered the café," Lucy whispers into her mic. She hugged as much of the tree trunk as she could while she looks through the binoculars. Lucy was currently sitting at the top of a tree, peering through the leaves and spying on her friend. She glanced over at the bush Gavin and Luke were crouching behind.

"Got it, keep visual on them and give regular reports," Gavin responds. He gets a confirmation from Lucy and turns his attention back to Alex and Jacob. They had ordered coffee and were sitting at a patio table, talking to each other between sips. "Luke, take down extensive notes," he whispers.

Luke nods and scrutinizes Jacob as he writes without looking down. "If this guy even thinks about hurting Alex, I'm gonna kill him," Lucy growls into Gavin's ear. Gavin looks up to the tree with Lucy in it and sees her clutching the binoculars.

"I'm sure Alex will be fine. She did drop kick a bear that one time," he reminded her. He watched Lucy lower the binoculars and look over at them. Luke glances over at Gavin and shakes his head, focusing back on watching Alex's date.

"Wasn't that a guy in a bear suit? I don't think it counts," she says into her mic.

"It's still a bear. Now go back to surveillance," he orders, looking back at the two. It looks as though the conversation had halted with both people sitting in an awkward silence. Alex suddenly stood up and said something to Jacob before walking into the café.

Once inside Alex rushed to the bathroom and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and came across Gavin first. Alex opened a text message and furiously typed out her message. ' _I know you guys are in Beta mode, so please just call me and pretend something bad happened so I can escape this hell!'_ She sent the message and walked out of the bathroom and back to the table with Jacob. "Sorry about that," she said.

"No, it's fine. So, we were talking about boy bands. I just don't know how to feel about One Direction since Zayne left," he said, getting a pitiful look in his eyes. Alex forced a smile on her face and tried hard not to punch Jacob. She didn't mind people liking those kinds of bands; she just doesn't like people talking about them nonstop. Suddenly her phone blares and she pulls it out to see Gavin's caller ID.

"Just a second, I really need to take this," she says, getting up and walking away from the table. Jacob nods and takes a few sips of his coffee. "Dear lord Gavin get me the hell out of this," she whispers furiously into the phone.

"Don't worry Alex, I'm coming down to get you. The plan is Alpha 3," he replies, nodding to Luke as he talks. Alex nods, knowing Gavin could see her from his bush. She hung up and walked back over to the table, smiling at Jacob. "Alright Luke, I'm going in," Gavin says.

He stands up from the bush and checks the area before walking across the street to Alex and Jacob. "I can't believe you would betray me like this!" he shouts at her. Alex whips around in her chair and gapes up at Gavin. Jacob looks between Alex and Gavin before slowly standing up.

"Gavin, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Alex exclaims as she jumps up. Jacob's eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"Hey, what's going on here? Is this your boyfriend or something?" he asks her, looking slightly frightened. Gavin turns his gaze to Jacob and growls, letting his inner Flavio show just a bit.

"Yes, I am, and I'd like to know why you're on a date with her," he spat out, looking him up and down. He sneered and took a step forward, pushing his sleeves up slightly.

"Look, I'm not getting involved in this. Just leave me alone," Jacob says. He has his hands up in surrender as he slowly backs away. Eventually he turns around and runs off down the sidewalk. Once he's out of sight Gavin pulls his sleeves down and slings an arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Let's agree to never do that again," Alex says, laughing at herself. Gavin laughs with her and nods his head. "Alright, now call out Lucy and Luke, since I know they're here too." Gavin nods and sends a look towards the bush and tree. Luke pops up and Lucy jumps down, both walking over to Gavin and Alex.

"Alex, when we get back home I am going to tell you all the reasons you should have zero interactions with this Jacob in the future," Luke says, flipping through about seven pages worth of notes.

"Alex, you aren't allowed to date ever again, ever. Remember, we're still waiting for certain countries to become real," Lucy scolds. Alex laughs again and nods at them.

"Alright, I promise. We'll all wait and no more dating unless it's with countries," Alex agreed.

"And, if not, we can always die alone with fifty cats between us!"

* * *

 **Sorry if I got that one guy's name wrong and if I offended any One Directioners. There is it was, another origin chapter. Thanks for reading, comment your thoughts, and look forward to the epilogue (maybe).**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Please read the Author Note at the bottom, as it contains very important information.**

* * *

3rd Person POV

Alex jumped up when the doorbell rang and ran to get the door before Arthur could. She threw it open and smiled when she saw Lucy and Ivan on the other side. Alex practically jumped on Lucy, laughing as they spun around and into the house with Ivan following. "Happy anniversary Lucy! It's been a whole year!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it has, and I'd like to live to see another without dying of strangulation," Lucy choked out, feeling her oxygen supply getting cut off. Alex quickly loosened her grip and laughed again while Lucy took deep breaths.

"Come on, Arthur's in the kitchen making food for the party," Alex said happily. She dragged Lucy behind her, unaware of the horrified looks Ivan and Lucy are sharing. "Arthur, some of the guests are here!" she yells into the kitchen. For the next half hour this process repeats itself as more guests arrive.

By the time everyone had arrived they had been subjected to Arthur's cooking, at the insistence of Alex, and had managed to hold everything down. The bright side, however, was that Arthur's ego had risen through the roof. "Ok everybody, please go into the living room," Arthur says, him and Alex starting to herd people out of the kitchen.

"Thank god, one more scone and I would have died," Gavin muttered under his breath. Gilbert laughed quietly and looped his arm around Gavin's shoulder.

"I would say that is impossible, but you're probably right," Luke whispers, not wanting Alex or Arthur to hear him. The group burst into quiet laughter as they sat down in the living room, noticing the four glass cups on the table. They seemed to be filled with a dark blue liquid that was bubbling slightly, making the others feel slightly sick to their stomach. Alex and Arthur stood at the front of the room and waited until everyone was seated.

"We have great news about something everyone has been thinking of. I'm just going to let Arthur explain everything," Alex said, stepping aside slightly.

"As you know, it's been a year since we all came back. It was brought to my attention that the permanence of the relationships would be a problem. I have been spending the past year looking for a solution to this problem. Finally, a few weeks ago, I found one. So, I made enough of the potion for each of you," he explained. Alex pointed to the four cups on the table.

Luke, Gavin, and Lucy gave her a frightened look, not trusting the contents of the glasses. "Don't worry guys. I made sure Arthur triple checked everything," Alex reassures them, picking up her own glass.

"This is going to make us live forever? As in, we never die?" Luke asked, looking down at the glass.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea," Elizabeta said. The other countries nodded in agreement.

"We can't really say anything though, it's all up to them," Arthur commented, nodding his head towards the teens looking at the cups.

"Guys, if we do this, we do this together," Gavin says, looking between Luke and Lucy. "There is no going back. We will live forever. Is that something we want to do?"

"We get to be with them, but we wouldn't be able to die. There would be no end, we would just keep going," Luke tells them, picking up a glass and examining the contents inside. He swirls the liquid around and scrutinizes it.

"Look, I've been through a lot. I've seen the worst in people, myself, and the world. I used to think that there was nothing, but then I found everyone. If I drink this, then I get to spend eternity with the people that made me stop hating the world. That sounds like a pretty good deal to me," Lucy says, picking up her glass and ready to drink it.

Gavin looks at his glass uneasily, and then glances over at Gilbert. "It's your choice Gavin, but I'll be your awesome support either way," Gilbert promises. Gavin nods and picks up his glass.

"Well, are you ready?" Luke asks. Alex, Lucy, and Gavin nod, holding their cup up to their lips. They count down from three together before downing the contents, each resolving to spend eternity with the ones they love.

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **This sequel was, quite honestly, one of the most painfully enjoyable things I have written so far. The amount of times I have contracted writer's block is unsightly and I'm pretty sure the crossover chapters are cracked up. I wouldn't change it for anything though, so I don't have any regrets when it comes to this.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has commented on this story. Your reviews have been really helpful and always make me smile, no matter how short or long they may be. I would like to give a huge thank you to thinkitover and sally3015 for all the help they gave me. I'm pretty sure some of these chapters wouldn't be here without them. Please go check out their profiles and read their stories, because they are all really good.**

 **Now I am going to address the future of this profile and my work on here. I currently have two different stories in the works and one song fic. The first story is the sequel to my unit fic, so please go read that if you haven't already. The second one is a 2p!Hetalia version of Alice in Wonderland. Both of these are reader inserts, but I am also going to offer a male reader version of the Alice in Wonderland story. The song fic is based on The War Was In Color by Carbon Leaf, so go listen to the song if you like. Past these three works I have nothing else.**

 **This problem leads me to the conclusion that I may be coming to the end of the chapter in my own life that involves writing these stories. I don't want this to be true, but it may be. I'm hoping to have more story ideas before that happens though. I just thought it was fair to inform you loyal readers of this issue.**

 **I would like to once again thank all of you for reading this. I truly appreciate the support and positive comments you leave for me. And now for my signature closing. Thank you so much for reading this, leave comments or thoughts you had about the chapter or whole story, and look forward to life itself, because you only get one and it shouldn't all be spent with your eyes glued to a computer screen.**


End file.
